butler
by blackcatchichi
Summary: butler wanting to be his own Cinderella...


div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487046735=2e801890b43e801e084.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487046735=2e801890b43e801e084.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487046735=2e801890b43e801e084.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487046735=2e801890b43e801e084.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487046735=2e801890b43e801e084.2:.0"span class="null"Yeah you can/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:32pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487128435=2a87a3d9dbfdf0b6649"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487128435=2a87a3d9dbfdf0b6649.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487128435=2a87a3d9dbfdf0b6649.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487128435=2a87a3d9dbfdf0b6649.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487128435=2a87a3d9dbfdf0b6649.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487128435=2a87a3d9dbfdf0b6649.2:.0"span class="null""Butler bring my tea!" Sitting in the library/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487620599=2505c3dc26449e6df78"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487620599=2505c3dc26449e6df78.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487620599=2505c3dc26449e6df78.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487620599=2505c3dc26449e6df78.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487620599=2505c3dc26449e6df78.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487620599=2505c3dc26449e6df78.2:.0"span class="null""Yes sir." Goes and brings you some tea./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:43pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487783025=21cfeb38856bcae5317"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487783025=21cfeb38856bcae5317.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487783025=21cfeb38856bcae5317.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487783025=21cfeb38856bcae5317.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487783025=21cfeb38856bcae5317.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403487783025=21cfeb38856bcae5317.2:.0"span class="null"Reading a book, looking up at the door. Tapping my hand on the desk. Thinks to self (where the hell is he. Punishment is called for.)/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488190901=23ab32d60cc24502222"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488190901=23ab32d60cc24502222.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488190901=23ab32d60cc24502222.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488190901=23ab32d60cc24502222.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488190901=23ab32d60cc24502222.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488190901=23ab32d60cc24502222.2:.0"span class="null""Sir here." Puts on the table./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:52pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488364050=248cea4d4280dd2ee95"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488364050=248cea4d4280dd2ee95.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488364050=248cea4d4280dd2ee95.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488364050=248cea4d4280dd2ee95.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488364050=248cea4d4280dd2ee95.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488364050=248cea4d4280dd2ee95.2:.0"span class="null""It's master you fool and you took too long. Now i have to punish you. TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES NOW!" I stand up glare pick up my whip./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488483477=24a607a3dbfdf0b6604"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488483477=24a607a3dbfdf0b6604.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488483477=24a607a3dbfdf0b6604.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 160px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488483477=24a607a3dbfdf0b6604.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488483477=24a607a3dbfdf0b6604.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488483477=24a607a3dbfdf0b6604.2:.0"span class="null""Uh master I can explain why I'm late..." Falls on the floor trying to back up./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:56pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488582919=248cea4d4c603b3c264"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488582919=248cea4d4c603b3c264.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488582919=248cea4d4c603b3c264.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488582919=248cea4d4c603b3c264.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488582919=248cea4d4c603b3c264.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488582919=248cea4d4c603b3c264.2:.0"span class="null""I don't care take them off the longer you wait the more trouble you will be in."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488859095=24a607a3dbfdf0b6659"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488859095=24a607a3dbfdf0b6659.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488859095=24a607a3dbfdf0b6659.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 130px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488859095=24a607a3dbfdf0b6659.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488859095=24a607a3dbfdf0b6659.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488859095=24a607a3dbfdf0b6659.2:.0"span class="null""Yes master." Takes my clothes off and waits./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:03pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488992741=23a635fc7c603b3c216"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488992741=23a635fc7c603b3c216.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488992741=23a635fc7c603b3c216.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 145px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488992741=23a635fc7c603b3c216.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488992741=23a635fc7c603b3c216.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403488992741=23a635fc7c603b3c216.2:.0"span class="null""Now bend over keep your hands down on the floor. Spread your ass cheeks."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489148455=24a607a3d3b614ab895"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489148455=24a607a3d3b614ab895.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489148455=24a607a3d3b614ab895.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 160px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489148455=24a607a3d3b614ab895.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489148455=24a607a3d3b614ab895.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489148455=24a607a3d3b614ab895.2:.0"span class="null"Looks at you for a minuet but does it any way./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:10pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489454284=23a635fc7a505df1b38"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489454284=23a635fc7a505df1b38.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489454284=23a635fc7a505df1b38.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489454284=23a635fc7a505df1b38.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489454284=23a635fc7a505df1b38.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489454284=23a635fc7a505df1b38.2:.0"span class="null"I put on my glove and sticks my finger in you. Then take my finger out unzip my pants and just put myself in and not even gentle "don't when move your hands if you do. I will whip you."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489747335=24a607a3dd202ef8d37"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489747335=24a607a3dd202ef8d37.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489747335=24a607a3dd202ef8d37.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489747335=24a607a3dd202ef8d37.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489747335=24a607a3dd202ef8d37.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489747335=24a607a3dd202ef8d37.2:.0"span class="null""...nnh yes master..." Winces at the pain but doesn't move./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:18pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489887926=23a635fc74c667a2e47"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489887926=23a635fc74c667a2e47.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489887926=23a635fc74c667a2e47.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489887926=23a635fc74c667a2e47.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489887926=23a635fc74c667a2e47.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403489887926=23a635fc74c667a2e47.2:.0"span class="null""When i want something. Don't ever take to long to bring it to me." I stop "more go run my bath leave your clothes."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403490649778=24a607a3d4c667a2e84"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403490649778=24a607a3d4c667a2e84.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403490649778=24a607a3d4c667a2e84.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 132px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403490649778=24a607a3d4c667a2e84.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403490649778=24a607a3d4c667a2e84.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403490649778=24a607a3d4c667a2e84.2:.0"span class="null""Yes master." Goes and makes the bath./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:31pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403490718889=23a635fc751d16a4a99"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403490718889=23a635fc751d16a4a99.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403490718889=23a635fc751d16a4a99.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 143px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403490718889=23a635fc751d16a4a99.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403490718889=23a635fc751d16a4a99.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403490718889=23a635fc751d16a4a99.2:.0"span class="null"I sit and finish reading my book./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491135035=24a607a3d45d0360500"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491135035=24a607a3d45d0360500.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491135035=24a607a3d45d0360500.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491135035=24a607a3d45d0360500.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491135035=24a607a3d45d0360500.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491135035=24a607a3d45d0360500.2:.0"span class="null""Master it's done..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:42pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491342754=2856d3c9556bcae5352"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491342754=2856d3c9556bcae5352.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491342754=2856d3c9556bcae5352.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491342754=2856d3c9556bcae5352.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491342754=2856d3c9556bcae5352.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491342754=2856d3c9556bcae5352.2:.0"span class="null""Good go set up my bed I'll call you in to wash my back."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491478511=24a607a3db8b2cf7f62"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491478511=24a607a3db8b2cf7f62.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491478511=24a607a3db8b2cf7f62.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491478511=24a607a3db8b2cf7f62.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491478511=24a607a3db8b2cf7f62.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491478511=24a607a3db8b2cf7f62.2:.0"span class="null""Yes master." Bows and leaves the room to set the bed up./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:47pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491660489=2935bb63226d65adc47"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491660489=2935bb63226d65adc47.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491660489=2935bb63226d65adc47.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491660489=2935bb63226d65adc47.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491660489=2935bb63226d65adc47.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491660489=2935bb63226d65adc47.2:.0"span class="null"I'm heading to the bedroom starts thing of my clothes. Then climbs in. "Servant get in here as doon/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:48pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491699347=2935bb632c8d83bf095"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491699347=2935bb632c8d83bf095.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491699347=2935bb632c8d83bf095.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 151px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491699347=2935bb632c8d83bf095.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491699347=2935bb632c8d83bf095.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491699347=2935bb632c8d83bf095.2:.0"span class="null"Soon as your done with the room."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491789546=24a607a3dd56f2b9459"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491789546=24a607a3dd56f2b9459.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491789546=24a607a3dd56f2b9459.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 150px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491789546=24a607a3dd56f2b9459.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491789546=24a607a3dd56f2b9459.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491789546=24a607a3dd56f2b9459.2:.0"span class="null""Yes master." Finishes and goes in the other room./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:52pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491927685=2935bb6323c0c8ea199"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491927685=2935bb6323c0c8ea199.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491927685=2935bb6323c0c8ea199.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491927685=2935bb6323c0c8ea199.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491927685=2935bb6323c0c8ea199.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403491927685=2935bb6323c0c8ea199.2:.0"span class="null""Good you're still naked. Spread your legs and play with your self. Right here. While i drink my tea."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492062692=24a607a3dd202ef8d83"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492062692=24a607a3dd202ef8d83.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492062692=24a607a3dd202ef8d83.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492062692=24a607a3dd202ef8d83.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492062692=24a607a3dd202ef8d83.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492062692=24a607a3dd202ef8d83.2:.0"span class="null"I spread my legs and started to play with my cock./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:57pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492279363=2935bb632b104835427"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492279363=2935bb632b104835427.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492279363=2935bb632b104835427.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492279363=2935bb632b104835427.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492279363=2935bb632b104835427.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492279363=2935bb632b104835427.2:.0"span class="null""Why is your face red? I just need entertainment while in in here."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492581464=24a607a3da2681b0205"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492581464=24a607a3da2681b0205.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492581464=24a607a3da2681b0205.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492581464=24a607a3da2681b0205.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492581464=24a607a3da2681b0205.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492581464=24a607a3da2681b0205.2:.0"span class="null""..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:05pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492750446=26dadc335b104835416"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492750446=26dadc335b104835416.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492750446=26dadc335b104835416.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492750446=26dadc335b104835416.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492750446=26dadc335b104835416.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403492750446=26dadc335b104835416.2:.0"span class="null""Come over here. I sit up out the tub sit on the edge. Suck my cock."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493621238=24a607a3d45d0360566"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493621238=24a607a3d45d0360566.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493621238=24a607a3d45d0360566.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493621238=24a607a3d45d0360566.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493621238=24a607a3d45d0360566.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493621238=24a607a3d45d0360566.2:.0"span class="null"Walks over to you and starts to suck on it./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:21pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493703667=26cf68dc21bb9ec587"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493703667=26cf68dc21bb9ec587.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493703667=26cf68dc21bb9ec587.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493703667=26cf68dc21bb9ec587.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493703667=26cf68dc21bb9ec587.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493703667=26cf68dc21bb9ec587.2:.0"span class="null""Good boy. I start fingering you ass."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493836618=24a607a3d2f6016f740"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493836618=24a607a3d2f6016f740.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493836618=24a607a3d2f6016f740.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493836618=24a607a3d2f6016f740.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493836618=24a607a3d2f6016f740.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493836618=24a607a3d2f6016f740.2:.0"span class="null""Nnnh..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:25pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493925696=2122272864c667a2e20"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493925696=2122272864c667a2e20.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493925696=2122272864c667a2e20.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 154px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493925696=2122272864c667a2e20.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493925696=2122272864c667a2e20.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403493925696=2122272864c667a2e20.2:.0"span class="null""Get up" i sit back in the tub. "Sit on it now. And move around."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494059310=24a607a3d56bcae5351"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494059310=24a607a3d56bcae5351.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494059310=24a607a3d56bcae5351.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494059310=24a607a3d56bcae5351.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494059310=24a607a3d56bcae5351.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494059310=24a607a3d56bcae5351.2:.0"span class="null""Huh..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:31pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494307015=2e15d14b43b614ab881"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494307015=2e15d14b43b614ab881.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494307015=2e15d14b43b614ab881.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494307015=2e15d14b43b614ab881.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494307015=2e15d14b43b614ab881.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494307015=2e15d14b43b614ab881.2:.0"span class="null""I want you to ride me."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494723524=24a607a3db104835473"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494723524=24a607a3db104835473.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494723524=24a607a3db104835473.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494723524=24a607a3db104835473.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494723524=24a607a3db104835473.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494723524=24a607a3db104835473.2:.0"span class="null""M-master/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:39pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494762043=2f76a81adb8b2cf7f82"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494762043=2f76a81adb8b2cf7f82.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494762043=2f76a81adb8b2cf7f82.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494762043=2f76a81adb8b2cf7f82.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494762043=2f76a81adb8b2cf7f82.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403494762043=2f76a81adb8b2cf7f82.2:.0"span class="null""Yes?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495079785=24a607a3dc16e77db31"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495079785=24a607a3dc16e77db31.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495079785=24a607a3dc16e77db31.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495079785=24a607a3dc16e77db31.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495079785=24a607a3dc16e77db31.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495079785=24a607a3dc16e77db31.2:.0"span class="null""..I...nothing." Goes over to you/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:49pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495359624=2d6abc7e73c0c8ea135"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495359624=2d6abc7e73c0c8ea135.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495359624=2d6abc7e73c0c8ea135.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495359624=2d6abc7e73c0c8ea135.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495359624=2d6abc7e73c0c8ea135.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495359624=2d6abc7e73c0c8ea135.2:.0"span class="null""Good, now sit and bounce."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495617791=24a607a3dc603b3c284"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495617791=24a607a3dc603b3c284.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495617791=24a607a3dc603b3c284.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495617791=24a607a3dc603b3c284.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495617791=24a607a3dc603b3c284.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403495617791=24a607a3dc603b3c284.2:.0"span class="null"Sits on you and bounces/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403499329724=2262434f52f6016f770"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403499329724=2262434f52f6016f770.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Monday 12:55am" data-utime="1403499330" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403499329724=2262434f52f6016f770.0.0"Monday 12:55am/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:55am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499329724=2262434f52f6016f770"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499329724=2262434f52f6016f770.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499329724=2262434f52f6016f770.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 156px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499329724=2262434f52f6016f770.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499329724=2262434f52f6016f770.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499329724=2262434f52f6016f770.2:.0"span class="null"After a while off that we both cum. "Well you can call it a Night. Don't ever be late on bringing me anything again."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499566570=2b3ccfca1abde572947"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499566570=2b3ccfca1abde572947.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499566570=2b3ccfca1abde572947.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499566570=2b3ccfca1abde572947.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499566570=2b3ccfca1abde572947.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499566570=2b3ccfca1abde572947.2:.0"span class="null""Master can I please explain why I was late now?" Gets off of you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:00am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499628741=22d179a94280dd2ee92"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499628741=22d179a94280dd2ee92.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499628741=22d179a94280dd2ee92.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 114px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499628741=22d179a94280dd2ee92.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499628741=22d179a94280dd2ee92.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499628741=22d179a94280dd2ee92.2:.0"span class="null""Yes since now your punishment is over.."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499703369=2b3ccfca126d65adc21"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499703369=2b3ccfca126d65adc21.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499703369=2b3ccfca126d65adc21.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499703369=2b3ccfca126d65adc21.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499703369=2b3ccfca126d65adc21.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499703369=2b3ccfca126d65adc21.2:.0"span class="null""We ran out of tea so I went to go get some more.."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:04am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499866823=22d179a94b8b2cf7f62"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499866823=22d179a94b8b2cf7f62.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499866823=22d179a94b8b2cf7f62.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499866823=22d179a94b8b2cf7f62.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499866823=22d179a94b8b2cf7f62.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403499866823=22d179a94b8b2cf7f62.2:.0"span class="null""Why were we out of tea? Isn't your job to be sure everything needed is here especially tea. Don't ever let it happen again. You here me."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500273146=2b3ccfca1c8d83bf093"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500273146=2b3ccfca1c8d83bf093.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500273146=2b3ccfca1c8d83bf093.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500273146=2b3ccfca1c8d83bf093.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500273146=2b3ccfca1c8d83bf093.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500273146=2b3ccfca1c8d83bf093.2:.0"span class="null""Yes but I wasn't able to go to the store last week because I was sick and than you punished me after that/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:15am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500527471=22d179a9445d0360576"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500527471=22d179a9445d0360576.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500527471=22d179a9445d0360576.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500527471=22d179a9445d0360576.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500527471=22d179a9445d0360576.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500527471=22d179a9445d0360576.2:.0"span class="null""Don't want to hear the excuses anymore. Just get from my sight. You are an eye sore." I get dressed then go to bed./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500596485=2b3ccfca1c603b3c264"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500596485=2b3ccfca1c603b3c264.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500596485=2b3ccfca1c603b3c264.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 150px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500596485=2b3ccfca1c603b3c264.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500596485=2b3ccfca1c603b3c264.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500596485=2b3ccfca1c603b3c264.2:.0"span class="null"Sighs and leaves the room going to his room and gets dressed./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:18am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500707430=22d179a94c16e77db82"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500707430=22d179a94c16e77db82.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500707430=22d179a94c16e77db82.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500707430=22d179a94c16e77db82.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500707430=22d179a94c16e77db82.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500707430=22d179a94c16e77db82.2:.0"span class="null"I lay into bed. Thinking of all the work that needs to be done./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500732447=2b3ccfca151d16a4a87"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500732447=2b3ccfca151d16a4a87.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500732447=2b3ccfca151d16a4a87.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 143px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500732447=2b3ccfca151d16a4a87.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500732447=2b3ccfca151d16a4a87.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403500732447=2b3ccfca151d16a4a87.2:.0"span class="null"Gets dressed and comes knocking on your door./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:24am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501057800=28b08bebdb104835477"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501057800=28b08bebdb104835477.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501057800=28b08bebdb104835477.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501057800=28b08bebdb104835477.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501057800=28b08bebdb104835477.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501057800=28b08bebdb104835477.2:.0"span class="null"I'm sitting up reading."come in."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501104157=2b3ccfca132d7069397"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501104157=2b3ccfca132d7069397.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501104157=2b3ccfca132d7069397.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501104157=2b3ccfca132d7069397.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501104157=2b3ccfca132d7069397.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501104157=2b3ccfca132d7069397.2:.0"span class="null"Comes in. "Hey master I'm heading toward the store right now do you need anything."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:27am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501228771=26dadc33551d16a4a13"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501228771=26dadc33551d16a4a13.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501228771=26dadc33551d16a4a13.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501228771=26dadc33551d16a4a13.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501228771=26dadc33551d16a4a13.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501228771=26dadc33551d16a4a13.2:.0"span class="null""No just make sure you have enough tea"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501274233=2b3ccfca1d56f2b9432"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501274233=2b3ccfca1d56f2b9432.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501274233=2b3ccfca1d56f2b9432.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501274233=2b3ccfca1d56f2b9432.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501274233=2b3ccfca1d56f2b9432.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403501274233=2b3ccfca1d56f2b9432.2:.0"span class="null""Right..." Sighs and then leaves/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403533986541=2c4c98b5321bb9ec550"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403533986541=2c4c98b5321bb9ec550.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Monday 10:33am" data-utime="1403533987" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403533986541=2c4c98b5321bb9ec550.0.0"Monday 10:33am/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:33am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403533986541=2c4c98b5321bb9ec550"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403533986541=2c4c98b5321bb9ec550.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403533986541=2c4c98b5321bb9ec550.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403533986541=2c4c98b5321bb9ec550.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403533986541=2c4c98b5321bb9ec550.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403533986541=2c4c98b5321bb9ec550.2:.0"span class="null"I finish reading my book. Go to right to sleep./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403542781259=2b3ccfca1cfb5ffe999"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403542781259=2b3ccfca1cfb5ffe999.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Monday 12:59pm" data-utime="1403542781" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403542781259=2b3ccfca1cfb5ffe999.0.0"Monday 12:59pm/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403542781259=2b3ccfca1cfb5ffe999"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403542781259=2b3ccfca1cfb5ffe999.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403542781259=2b3ccfca1cfb5ffe999.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403542781259=2b3ccfca1cfb5ffe999.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403542781259=2b3ccfca1cfb5ffe999.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403542781259=2b3ccfca1cfb5ffe999.2:.0"span class="null"Walk back in the house and puts all the stuff up heading toward my room when done./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:02pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403542928936=2fb00451acb3933011"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403542928936=2fb00451acb3933011.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403542928936=2fb00451acb3933011.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403542928936=2fb00451acb3933011.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403542928936=2fb00451acb3933011.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403542928936=2fb00451acb3933011.2:.0"span class="null"I get up, but I'm not awake I'm sleep walking i grab my cigarettes of my counter walk down the hall smoking while still asleep./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543095184=2b3ccfca1c16e77db47"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543095184=2b3ccfca1c16e77db47.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543095184=2b3ccfca1c16e77db47.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543095184=2b3ccfca1c16e77db47.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543095184=2b3ccfca1c16e77db47.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543095184=2b3ccfca1c16e77db47.2:.0"span class="null"I see you and now going back to work./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:07pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543256372=2fb0045132d7069360"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543256372=2fb0045132d7069360.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543256372=2fb0045132d7069360.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543256372=2fb0045132d7069360.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543256372=2fb0045132d7069360.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543256372=2fb0045132d7069360.2:.0"span class="null"Once i got done smoking i crawl into a bed. Not knowing its not mine and take off my clothes./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543370851=2ca064f50d202ef8d51"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543370851=2ca064f50d202ef8d51.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543370851=2ca064f50d202ef8d51.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543370851=2ca064f50d202ef8d51.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543370851=2ca064f50d202ef8d51.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543370851=2ca064f50d202ef8d51.2:.0"span class="null"I walk in my room seeing you again an just went to the chair at the desk of the room./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:13pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543625141=2fb00451d56f2b9485"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543625141=2fb00451d56f2b9485.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543625141=2fb00451d56f2b9485.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543625141=2fb00451d56f2b9485.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543625141=2fb00451d56f2b9485.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543625141=2fb00451d56f2b9485.2:.0"span class="null"I get up again then end up back in my room. 9 hours later i wake up. I get up take a shower not even caring in already naked. I take my shower get out dry her dressed head to dining area. You have my breakfast already set./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543781974=2ca064f503b614ab800"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543781974=2ca064f503b614ab800.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543781974=2ca064f503b614ab800.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543781974=2ca064f503b614ab800.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543781974=2ca064f503b614ab800.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543781974=2ca064f503b614ab800.2:.0"span class="null""Master." Bows trying to hide at the fact that he was tried from you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:18pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543916159=2fb00451a2681b0213"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543916159=2fb00451a2681b0213.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543916159=2fb00451a2681b0213.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543916159=2fb00451a2681b0213.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543916159=2fb00451a2681b0213.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403543916159=2fb00451a2681b0213.2:.0"span class="null""Hm?" I starts eating and drinking tea. Look down at my watch it's time for me to go to work at the company. I get up get in the car Five to work./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544018736=2c5d21e71fad3815657"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544018736=2c5d21e71fad3815657.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544018736=2c5d21e71fad3815657.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544018736=2c5d21e71fad3815657.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544018736=2c5d21e71fad3815657.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544018736=2c5d21e71fad3815657.2:.0"span class="null"I watched you leave and went to lean the house./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:31pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544675172=2fb00451b8b2cf7f92"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544675172=2fb00451b8b2cf7f92.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544675172=2fb00451b8b2cf7f92.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544675172=2fb00451b8b2cf7f92.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544675172=2fb00451b8b2cf7f92.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544675172=2fb00451b8b2cf7f92.2:.0"span class="null"I finally make it to my office. Secretary comes in "morning sir." She walks in and gets under my desk and starts sucking me. While in filling and signing papers 5 minutes in i nut in her mouth. She gets up wipes her mouth and gets me Some tea. Then finally hours pass. Secretary comes in again "sir do you think it's time i come over and receive more from you." She says seductively. "What ever." She smiles. We walk out my office and head to my car. Drive then finally get to my place. We walk in and looks at you devilish smile. "Just go sit in the library. I have more work to do in my office. Butler entertain her or whatever until I'm done." Walk away and head to office./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544812582=2935bb632a2681b0266"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544812582=2935bb632a2681b0266.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544812582=2935bb632a2681b0266.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544812582=2935bb632a2681b0266.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544812582=2935bb632a2681b0266.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544812582=2935bb632a2681b0266.2:.0"span class="null""Yes master. Would you like some tea master." Bows and shows the lady to the library./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:35pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544938450=2fb00451c8d83bf082"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544938450=2fb00451c8d83bf082.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544938450=2fb00451c8d83bf082.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544938450=2fb00451c8d83bf082.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544938450=2fb00451c8d83bf082.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403544938450=2fb00451c8d83bf082.2:.0"span class="null""No I'm just going to work." You finally get her to the library. "So you're his butler, you are really cute. She grabs your hand push you down to the floor. And she climbs right in top of you." She smiles/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545011587=2935bb632d56f2b9418"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545011587=2935bb632d56f2b9418.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545011587=2935bb632d56f2b9418.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545011587=2935bb632d56f2b9418.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545011587=2935bb632d56f2b9418.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545011587=2935bb632d56f2b9418.2:.0"span class="null""Ma'am if you would please get off of me." Smiles and gets up./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:44pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545484675=2fb0045132d7069310"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545484675=2fb0045132d7069310.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545484675=2fb0045132d7069310.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545484675=2fb0045132d7069310.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545484675=2fb0045132d7069310.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545484675=2fb0045132d7069310.2:.0"span class="null"She forces you back down and kisses you starts grinding on top of you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545650316=28deea27abfdf0b6671"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545650316=28deea27abfdf0b6671.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545650316=28deea27abfdf0b6671.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545650316=28deea27abfdf0b6671.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545650316=28deea27abfdf0b6671.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545650316=28deea27abfdf0b6671.2:.0"span class="null""Lady what are you doing?" Tries to push you off but stops./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:49pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545753231=2fb00451acb3933008"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545753231=2fb00451acb3933008.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545753231=2fb00451acb3933008.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545753231=2fb00451acb3933008.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545753231=2fb00451acb3933008.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545753231=2fb00451acb3933008.2:.0"span class="null""I'm interested at what you can do to me." She smiles then stays kissing you again stays unbuckling your pants lifts up her dress and slide you right into her. And bounces./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545801278=28deea27a280dd2ee38"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545801278=28deea27a280dd2ee38.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545801278=28deea27a280dd2ee38.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545801278=28deea27a280dd2ee38.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545801278=28deea27a280dd2ee38.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545801278=28deea27a280dd2ee38.2:.0"span class="null""Wait lady I need you to stop."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:51pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545886721=2fb00451cfb5ffe933"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545886721=2fb00451cfb5ffe933.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545886721=2fb00451cfb5ffe933.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545886721=2fb00451cfb5ffe933.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545886721=2fb00451cfb5ffe933.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403545886721=2fb00451cfb5ffe933.2:.0"span class="null"She starts to moan a little. Then i open the library door to see this in Pissed. Looking right at you past her./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546083456=28deea27aabde572935"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546083456=28deea27aabde572935.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546083456=28deea27aabde572935.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546083456=28deea27aabde572935.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546083456=28deea27aabde572935.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546083456=28deea27aabde572935.2:.0"span class="null""Hey will you get this woman off of me I can't and I didn't do this she forced me to."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:01pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546501819=2fb00451dbb4a3a650"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546501819=2fb00451dbb4a3a650.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546501819=2fb00451dbb4a3a650.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546501819=2fb00451dbb4a3a650.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546501819=2fb00451dbb4a3a650.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546501819=2fb00451dbb4a3a650.2:.0"span class="null"I pull her up off of you. Grab you and drag you into my room. Throw you onto my bed. "The only person you are allowed to have sex with is me." She walks in standing by the door. I rip your clothes off of you starts tying you to the bed arms and legs spread tied to each end of the bed. I then climb on top of you and start riding you for once. My Secretary is buying her sleeve masturbating to the sight./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546672575=26c45caeab104835485"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546672575=26c45caeab104835485.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546672575=26c45caeab104835485.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546672575=26c45caeab104835485.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546672575=26c45caeab104835485.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546672575=26c45caeab104835485.2:.0"span class="null""Wait master I didn't do that she pushed me and I couldn't fight her today!"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:06pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546784712=2fb0045151d16a4a86"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546784712=2fb0045151d16a4a86.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546784712=2fb0045151d16a4a86.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 153px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546784712=2fb0045151d16a4a86.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546784712=2fb0045151d16a4a86.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546784712=2fb0045151d16a4a86.2:.0"span class="null""Why couldn't you fight her." while fingers your ass./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546843838=26c45caea5867266155"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546843838=26c45caea5867266155.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546843838=26c45caea5867266155.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546843838=26c45caea5867266155.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546843838=26c45caea5867266155.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403546843838=26c45caea5867266155.2:.0"span class="null""Nn...I said that..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:13pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547221155=2fb0045156bcae5371"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547221155=2fb0045156bcae5371.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547221155=2fb0045156bcae5371.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 151px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547221155=2fb0045156bcae5371.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547221155=2fb0045156bcae5371.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547221155=2fb0045156bcae5371.2:.0"span class="null""Answer the question anyways." I get up and start sucking you/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547316371=26c45caea280dd2ee65"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547316371=26c45caea280dd2ee65.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547316371=26c45caea280dd2ee65.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547316371=26c45caea280dd2ee65.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547316371=26c45caea280dd2ee65.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547316371=26c45caea280dd2ee65.2:.0"span class="null""M-Master please stop..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:19pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547585459=2fb00451abde572981"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547585459=2fb00451abde572981.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547585459=2fb00451abde572981.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547585459=2fb00451abde572981.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547585459=2fb00451abde572981.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547585459=2fb00451abde572981.2:.0"span class="null"I keep sucking ignoring and still fingering your Ass. You start to moan loudly. Starting to enjoy yourself. I then untie you bend you over slide myself in and playing with your cock./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547735498=26c45caea35bac28a71"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547735498=26c45caea35bac28a71.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547735498=26c45caea35bac28a71.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 153px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547735498=26c45caea35bac28a71.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547735498=26c45caea35bac28a71.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547735498=26c45caea35bac28a71.2:.0"span class="null"I moan in pleasure, but you noticed that I wasn't fighting like I usually do./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:26pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547977501=2fb004512f6016f792"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547977501=2fb004512f6016f792.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547977501=2fb004512f6016f792.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547977501=2fb004512f6016f792.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547977501=2fb004512f6016f792.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403547977501=2fb004512f6016f792.2:.0"span class="null"You start gripping the sheets bent over face trying to Barry the sound from your mouth. I lift you up to hear every sound you make. Lick your neck/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548143486=26c45caeaabde572993"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548143486=26c45caeaabde572993.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548143486=26c45caeaabde572993.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 154px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548143486=26c45caeaabde572993.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548143486=26c45caeaabde572993.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548143486=26c45caeaabde572993.2:.0"span class="null""Nnnh..." Since I didn't fight back it was easier for you to take control of my body./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:32pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548350551=2fb0045126d65adc27"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548350551=2fb0045126d65adc27.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548350551=2fb0045126d65adc27.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548350551=2fb0045126d65adc27.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548350551=2fb0045126d65adc27.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548350551=2fb0045126d65adc27.2:.0"span class="null"I then start to move faster i look over still see the woman masturbating on the floor of the room. I wave her over to us point her to your dick to suck it. While I'm kissing you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548570444=27e91c448d56f2b9405"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548570444=27e91c448d56f2b9405.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548570444=27e91c448d56f2b9405.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548570444=27e91c448d56f2b9405.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548570444=27e91c448d56f2b9405.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548570444=27e91c448d56f2b9405.2:.0"span class="null""Mmmnn..." I start to feel faint and weak but I try not showing it to you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:37pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548678887=24141ceef21bb9ec512"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548678887=24141ceef21bb9ec512.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548678887=24141ceef21bb9ec512.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548678887=24141ceef21bb9ec512.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548678887=24141ceef21bb9ec512.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548678887=24141ceef21bb9ec512.2:.0"span class="null"You then cum in her mouth and i cum in you then you faint from pleasure./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548784884=27e91c448b104835476"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548784884=27e91c448b104835476.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548784884=27e91c448b104835476.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548784884=27e91c448b104835476.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548784884=27e91c448b104835476.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403548784884=27e91c448b104835476.2:.0"span class="null"After a fainted I woke back and left the room quickly./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403550661359=26b960ca1dbb4a3a609"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403550661359=26b960ca1dbb4a3a609.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403550661359=26b960ca1dbb4a3a609.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403550661359=26b960ca1dbb4a3a609.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403550661359=26b960ca1dbb4a3a609.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403550661359=26b960ca1dbb4a3a609.2:.0"span class="null""Sorry master I'll be right back." Runs to his room./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="3:16pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551008834=25fe6c0145f0ae27862"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551008834=25fe6c0145f0ae27862.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551008834=25fe6c0145f0ae27862.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551008834=25fe6c0145f0ae27862.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551008834=25fe6c0145f0ae27862.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551008834=25fe6c0145f0ae27862.2:.0"span class="null""Ok. Being us Some tea." The woman is still here and she is riding me while i laying back. Not really caring./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551184336=29ad4dc093b614ab860"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551184336=29ad4dc093b614ab860.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551184336=29ad4dc093b614ab860.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551184336=29ad4dc093b614ab860.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551184336=29ad4dc093b614ab860.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551184336=29ad4dc093b614ab860.2:.0"span class="null"I look away and nod. I got to the kitchen and make some tea bringing it to them and then headed toward my room./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="3:29pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551745179=25fe6c014d56f2b9471"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551745179=25fe6c014d56f2b9471.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551745179=25fe6c014d56f2b9471.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551745179=25fe6c014d56f2b9471.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551745179=25fe6c014d56f2b9471.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551745179=25fe6c014d56f2b9471.2:.0"span class="null"Once she was done. I told her to go home after a cup of tea. Once that time passed i went to take a shower before dinner/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551844888=29ad4dc09a505df1b55"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551844888=29ad4dc09a505df1b55.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551844888=29ad4dc09a505df1b55.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551844888=29ad4dc09a505df1b55.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551844888=29ad4dc09a505df1b55.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403551844888=29ad4dc09a505df1b55.2:.0"span class="null"I put some clothes on and took some pills. After a while I went to make dinner and waited for you to come and eat./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="3:34pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552062181=25fe6c014a505df1b30"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552062181=25fe6c014a505df1b30.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552062181=25fe6c014a505df1b30.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552062181=25fe6c014a505df1b30.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552062181=25fe6c014a505df1b30.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552062181=25fe6c014a505df1b30.2:.0"span class="null"I finally get out the bath gets dressed. Put my glasses on and head down to the dining area. Starts eating without a word./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552112056=29ad4dc09abde572975"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552112056=29ad4dc09abde572975.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552112056=29ad4dc09abde572975.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552112056=29ad4dc09abde572975.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552112056=29ad4dc09abde572975.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552112056=29ad4dc09abde572975.2:.0"span class="null"After your done eating I clean the dishes and put everything up./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="3:37pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552230310=25fe6c014acb3933022"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552230310=25fe6c014acb3933022.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552230310=25fe6c014acb3933022.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552230310=25fe6c014acb3933022.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552230310=25fe6c014acb3933022.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552230310=25fe6c014acb3933022.2:.0"span class="null"I head to the library and start reading my book. "Since it's the weekend you are free to do whatever you want." Then back to my book/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552285130=29ad4dc09acb3933046"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552285130=29ad4dc09acb3933046.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552285130=29ad4dc09acb3933046.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552285130=29ad4dc09acb3933046.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552285130=29ad4dc09acb3933046.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552285130=29ad4dc09acb3933046.2:.0"span class="null"I head to my room to check on something when I was done cleaning./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="3:43pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552637506=25fe6c014a2681b0291"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552637506=25fe6c014a2681b0291.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552637506=25fe6c014a2681b0291.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552637506=25fe6c014a2681b0291.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552637506=25fe6c014a2681b0291.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552637506=25fe6c014a2681b0291.2:.0"span class="null"I head down to the kitchen. Sit at the counter in the middle of the kitchen and start to smoke. Staring up at the ceiling. Blowing smoke up wards/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552819497=29ad4dc09280dd2ee00"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552819497=29ad4dc09280dd2ee00.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552819497=29ad4dc09280dd2ee00.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552819497=29ad4dc09280dd2ee00.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552819497=29ad4dc09280dd2ee00.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403552819497=29ad4dc09280dd2ee00.2:.0"span class="null"I was in my room checking on an old wound that hasn't healed for many years./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="3:50pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403553025370=271eaa80756bcae5333"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403553025370=271eaa80756bcae5333.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403553025370=271eaa80756bcae5333.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403553025370=271eaa80756bcae5333.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403553025370=271eaa80756bcae5333.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403553025370=271eaa80756bcae5333.2:.0"span class="null"I finish that one smoke walk down the hall notice your door open. I stand in the door way "Why are you still here?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403553339781=29ad4dc0942bdf21c19"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403553339781=29ad4dc0942bdf21c19.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403553339781=29ad4dc0942bdf21c19.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403553339781=29ad4dc0942bdf21c19.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403553339781=29ad4dc0942bdf21c19.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403553339781=29ad4dc0942bdf21c19.2:.0"span class="null"I flinch hear your voice and covers my wound before you noticed. "Where else am I supposed to go."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:33pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555619378=2b0293512c8d83bf067"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555619378=2b0293512c8d83bf067.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555619378=2b0293512c8d83bf067.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555619378=2b0293512c8d83bf067.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555619378=2b0293512c8d83bf067.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555619378=2b0293512c8d83bf067.2:.0"span class="null"I got a glimpse of your wound. Walk over to you. Lift your shirt. "You don't have to hide it i knew about it from the beginning you wound that's why i let you keep your shirt on a lot or don't look directly at it."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555719421=215c4acee5867266150"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555719421=215c4acee5867266150.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555719421=215c4acee5867266150.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 160px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555719421=215c4acee5867266150.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555719421=215c4acee5867266150.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555719421=215c4acee5867266150.2:.0"span class="null""It's not what you think you didn't cause it." Puts his shirt down over it./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:37pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555858386=2b02935124b0bbe3718"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555858386=2b02935124b0bbe3718.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555858386=2b02935124b0bbe3718.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555858386=2b02935124b0bbe3718.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555858386=2b02935124b0bbe3718.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403555858386=2b02935124b0bbe3718.2:.0"span class="null""I know i didn't. I may be cruel to you but i wouldn't leave such a permanent mark."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556149900=215c4acee3b614ab814"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556149900=215c4acee3b614ab814.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556149900=215c4acee3b614ab814.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556149900=215c4acee3b614ab814.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556149900=215c4acee3b614ab814.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556149900=215c4acee3b614ab814.2:.0"span class="null""Uh huh..." Turns away sitting in a chair./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:49pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556569771=2b029351251d16a4a26"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556569771=2b029351251d16a4a26.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556569771=2b029351251d16a4a26.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556569771=2b029351251d16a4a26.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556569771=2b029351251d16a4a26.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556569771=2b029351251d16a4a26.2:.0"span class="null""O well. I'll leave you be since its your weekend off and mine." I go back to my room to be lazy. With a book in my Hand./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556717749=215c4acee45d0360517"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556717749=215c4acee45d0360517.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556717749=215c4acee45d0360517.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 151px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556717749=215c4acee45d0360517.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556717749=215c4acee45d0360517.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556717749=215c4acee45d0360517.2:.0"span class="null"I sigh and falls asleep right there without knowing it./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:56pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556983427=2b029351221bb9ec594"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556983427=2b029351221bb9ec594.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556983427=2b029351221bb9ec594.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556983427=2b029351221bb9ec594.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556983427=2b029351221bb9ec594.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403556983427=2b029351221bb9ec594.2:.0"span class="null"I get up because i ended up hungry so i head to the kitchen and start pulling out ingredients for a beef stew./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557290637=215c4aceed202ef8d06"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557290637=215c4aceed202ef8d06.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557290637=215c4aceed202ef8d06.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 152px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557290637=215c4aceed202ef8d06.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557290637=215c4aceed202ef8d06.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557290637=215c4aceed202ef8d06.2:.0"span class="null"I was still asleep but was dreaming about something before I became a butler./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:05pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557517197=2b0293512280dd2ee96"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557517197=2b0293512280dd2ee96.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557517197=2b0293512280dd2ee96.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557517197=2b0293512280dd2ee96.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557517197=2b0293512280dd2ee96.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557517197=2b0293512280dd2ee96.2:.0"span class="null"I start chopping the vegetables while the meat is boiling in seasons water. I then start to daydream chopping cut my finger "SHIT!" I say out loud./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557573599=2e01e44fe51d16a4a19"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557573599=2e01e44fe51d16a4a19.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557573599=2e01e44fe51d16a4a19.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557573599=2e01e44fe51d16a4a19.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557573599=2e01e44fe51d16a4a19.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557573599=2e01e44fe51d16a4a19.2:.0"span class="null"I heard you yell and jumped up falling out if the chair. "Ow...damn that hurt..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:10pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557816699=2b0293512b669474d64"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557816699=2b0293512b669474d64.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557816699=2b0293512b669474d64.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 160px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557816699=2b0293512b669474d64.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557816699=2b0293512b669474d64.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557816699=2b0293512b669474d64.2:.0"span class="null"I hear a thud. I go get the first aid after washing my hands. Put a bandaid on./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:10pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557823858=2b029351232d7069390"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557823858=2b029351232d7069390.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557823858=2b029351232d7069390.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557823858=2b029351232d7069390.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557823858=2b029351232d7069390.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557823858=2b029351232d7069390.2:.0"span class="null"Finish cooking/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557904421=2bc5b2af551d16a4a98"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557904421=2bc5b2af551d16a4a98.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557904421=2bc5b2af551d16a4a98.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557904421=2bc5b2af551d16a4a98.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557904421=2bc5b2af551d16a4a98.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403557904421=2bc5b2af551d16a4a98.2:.0"span class="null"I walk down stairs and see you in the kitchen. "Did you hurt yourself or something."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:15pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558153164=2b029351232d7069318"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558153164=2b029351232d7069318.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558153164=2b029351232d7069318.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558153164=2b029351232d7069318.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558153164=2b029351232d7069318.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558153164=2b029351232d7069318.2:.0"span class="null""None of your business. You are off the clock." Starts stirring the stew. Then drops the vegetables. While i wait i dig into a drawer find some cards play solitary./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558517678=298462cbe3b614ab862"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558517678=298462cbe3b614ab862.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558517678=298462cbe3b614ab862.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558517678=298462cbe3b614ab862.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558517678=298462cbe3b614ab862.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558517678=298462cbe3b614ab862.2:.0"span class="null"I turn around and walk away./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:23pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558623381=2bc61a512d202ef8d71"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558623381=2bc61a512d202ef8d71.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558623381=2bc61a512d202ef8d71.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 135px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558623381=2bc61a512d202ef8d71.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558623381=2bc61a512d202ef8d71.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558623381=2bc61a512d202ef8d71.2:.0"span class="null"I continue playing cards. Watching you walk away/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558663625=298462cbedbb4a3a606"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558663625=298462cbedbb4a3a606.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558663625=298462cbedbb4a3a606.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558663625=298462cbedbb4a3a606.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558663625=298462cbedbb4a3a606.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558663625=298462cbedbb4a3a606.2:.0"span class="null""Make sure it doesn't burn or it'll sink really bad."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:25pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558731919=2bc61a512c8d83bf035"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558731919=2bc61a512c8d83bf035.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558731919=2bc61a512c8d83bf035.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558731919=2bc61a512c8d83bf035.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558731919=2bc61a512c8d83bf035.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558731919=2bc61a512c8d83bf035.2:.0"span class="null"It's already done. The veggies i put in only had to sit in the hot stew. Not be cooked/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558788467=298462cbe2f6016f786"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558788467=298462cbe2f6016f786.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558788467=298462cbe2f6016f786.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558788467=298462cbe2f6016f786.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558788467=298462cbe2f6016f786.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558788467=298462cbe2f6016f786.2:.0"span class="null""Did you make sure you added all the ingredients."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:28pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558920811=25bf2a3a932d7069317"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558920811=25bf2a3a932d7069317.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558920811=25bf2a3a932d7069317.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558920811=25bf2a3a932d7069317.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558920811=25bf2a3a932d7069317.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403558920811=25bf2a3a932d7069317.2:.0"span class="null""It's my mother's dish before i even hired you to be my butler." Goes over to the stew fix a bowl sits and eat it. "Why am i even explaining myself to you?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403559070446=2eb74052cd202ef8d05"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403559070446=2eb74052cd202ef8d05.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403559070446=2eb74052cd202ef8d05.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403559070446=2eb74052cd202ef8d05.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403559070446=2eb74052cd202ef8d05.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403559070446=2eb74052cd202ef8d05.2:.0"span class="null""Probably cause you hurt your self with a knife."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:33pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403559182734=25bf2a3a956bcae5390"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403559182734=25bf2a3a956bcae5390.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403559182734=25bf2a3a956bcae5390.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 150px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403559182734=25bf2a3a956bcae5390.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403559182734=25bf2a3a956bcae5390.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403559182734=25bf2a3a956bcae5390.2:.0"span class="null"Look away take a bite. "Pfft. Annoyance."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403560271666=2b4960f3a4c667a2e48"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403560271666=2b4960f3a4c667a2e48.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403560271666=2b4960f3a4c667a2e48.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 149px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403560271666=2b4960f3a4c667a2e48.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403560271666=2b4960f3a4c667a2e48.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403560271666=2b4960f3a4c667a2e48.2:.0"span class="null""Heard that..." Walks in my room and fell back asleep/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:10pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561459344=24605b163280dd2ee56"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561459344=24605b163280dd2ee56.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561459344=24605b163280dd2ee56.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 160px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561459344=24605b163280dd2ee56.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561459344=24605b163280dd2ee56.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561459344=24605b163280dd2ee56.2:.0"span class="null"I finish eating. Thinks to self "too bad i can't punish for the annoyance on the off days." Glare evilly into your room while walking pass./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561529997=28e133e6abfdf0b6660"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561529997=28e133e6abfdf0b6660.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561529997=28e133e6abfdf0b6660.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561529997=28e133e6abfdf0b6660.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561529997=28e133e6abfdf0b6660.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561529997=28e133e6abfdf0b6660.2:.0"span class="null"Fell asleep after hearing your sentence/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:16pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561765520=24605b163bfdf0b6632"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561765520=24605b163bfdf0b6632.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561765520=24605b163bfdf0b6632.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561765520=24605b163bfdf0b6632.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561765520=24605b163bfdf0b6632.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561765520=24605b163bfdf0b6632.2:.0"span class="null"I go to sleep./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561990754=28e133e6ab8b2cf7f51"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561990754=28e133e6ab8b2cf7f51.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561990754=28e133e6ab8b2cf7f51.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561990754=28e133e6ab8b2cf7f51.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561990754=28e133e6ab8b2cf7f51.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403561990754=28e133e6ab8b2cf7f51.2:.0"span class="null"I wake up early in the morning./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:30pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562618989=24605b163c8d83bf075"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562618989=24605b163c8d83bf075.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562618989=24605b163c8d83bf075.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562618989=24605b163c8d83bf075.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562618989=24605b163c8d83bf075.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562618989=24605b163c8d83bf075.2:.0"span class="null"I'm still in the bed. Not moving/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562894666=28e133e6a56bcae5331"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562894666=28e133e6a56bcae5331.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562894666=28e133e6a56bcae5331.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562894666=28e133e6a56bcae5331.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562894666=28e133e6a56bcae5331.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562894666=28e133e6a56bcae5331.2:.0"span class="null""Hey you want some tea..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:36pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562980841=24605b1632f6016f799"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562980841=24605b1632f6016f799.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562980841=24605b1632f6016f799.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 154px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562980841=24605b1632f6016f799.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562980841=24605b1632f6016f799.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403562980841=24605b1632f6016f799.2:.0"span class="null""Toss over to the other side. Yeah, whatever."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:37pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403563025510=24605b16321bb9ec557"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403563025510=24605b16321bb9ec557.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403563025510=24605b16321bb9ec557.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 150px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403563025510=24605b16321bb9ec557.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403563025510=24605b16321bb9ec557.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403563025510=24605b16321bb9ec557.2:.0"span class="null"Toss over to the other side. "Yeah, whatever."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403563332517=28e133e6a3c0c8ea175"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403563332517=28e133e6a3c0c8ea175.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403563332517=28e133e6a3c0c8ea175.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403563332517=28e133e6a3c0c8ea175.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403563332517=28e133e6a3c0c8ea175.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403563332517=28e133e6a3c0c8ea175.2:.0"span class="null""Ok..." Goes and makes some tea and brings it to you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:08pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403564882355=2a6150daddcd967bf02"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403564882355=2a6150daddcd967bf02.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403564882355=2a6150daddcd967bf02.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 137px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403564882355=2a6150daddcd967bf02.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403564882355=2a6150daddcd967bf02.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403564882355=2a6150daddcd967bf02.2:.0"span class="null""No I'll get up. You are off remember."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565246251=2ff279f753c0c8ea164"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565246251=2ff279f753c0c8ea164.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565246251=2ff279f753c0c8ea164.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565246251=2ff279f753c0c8ea164.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565246251=2ff279f753c0c8ea164.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565246251=2ff279f753c0c8ea164.2:.0"span class="null""Too late. Here..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:16pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565382179=2fb0b9b47b8b2cf7f13"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565382179=2fb0b9b47b8b2cf7f13.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565382179=2fb0b9b47b8b2cf7f13.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 144px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565382179=2fb0b9b47b8b2cf7f13.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565382179=2fb0b9b47b8b2cf7f13.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565382179=2fb0b9b47b8b2cf7f13.2:.0"span class="null""Annoyance" glance to the side. Sipping tea./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565461358=2ff279f75c8d83bf059"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565461358=2ff279f75c8d83bf059.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565461358=2ff279f75c8d83bf059.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565461358=2ff279f75c8d83bf059.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565461358=2ff279f75c8d83bf059.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565461358=2ff279f75c8d83bf059.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah I know." Walks away/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:20pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565628128=2fb0b9b4756bcae5339"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565628128=2fb0b9b4756bcae5339.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565628128=2fb0b9b4756bcae5339.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565628128=2fb0b9b4756bcae5339.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565628128=2fb0b9b4756bcae5339.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565628128=2fb0b9b4756bcae5339.2:.0"span class="null""Thanks for the tea." Dull not looking in your direction./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565861970=2ff279f7542bdf21c09"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565861970=2ff279f7542bdf21c09.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565861970=2ff279f7542bdf21c09.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565861970=2ff279f7542bdf21c09.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565861970=2ff279f7542bdf21c09.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403565861970=2ff279f7542bdf21c09.2:.0"span class="null""Your welcome..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:27pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566035875=2fb0b9b474b0bbe3709"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566035875=2fb0b9b474b0bbe3709.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566035875=2fb0b9b474b0bbe3709.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566035875=2fb0b9b474b0bbe3709.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566035875=2fb0b9b474b0bbe3709.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566035875=2fb0b9b474b0bbe3709.2:.0"span class="null"I stand up after pouring another cup to head to library and read. Phone rings. "Hello sir i had a great time the other day. I'm on my way over for round two." I sit down with phone on eat. "Whatever."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566814949=2ff279f7535bac28a51"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566814949=2ff279f7535bac28a51.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566814949=2ff279f7535bac28a51.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566814949=2ff279f7535bac28a51.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566814949=2ff279f7535bac28a51.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566814949=2ff279f7535bac28a51.2:.0"span class="null"I go back in my room and lay down for a bit longer./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:42pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566945968=2e34a897b4c667a2e05"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566945968=2e34a897b4c667a2e05.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566945968=2e34a897b4c667a2e05.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566945968=2e34a897b4c667a2e05.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566945968=2e34a897b4c667a2e05.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403566945968=2e34a897b4c667a2e05.2:.0"span class="null"I hear a knock on the door don't really feel like answering but i get up and answer the door./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567206829=2ff279f75b104835415"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567206829=2ff279f75b104835415.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567206829=2ff279f75b104835415.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567206829=2ff279f75b104835415.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567206829=2ff279f75b104835415.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567206829=2ff279f75b104835415.2:.0"span class="null"Hears the door open and close wondering who it is but stays in bed to rest./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:52pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567576871=2e34a897bb669474d61"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567576871=2e34a897bb669474d61.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567576871=2e34a897bb669474d61.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567576871=2e34a897bb669474d61.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567576871=2e34a897bb669474d61.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567576871=2e34a897bb669474d61.2:.0"span class="null""Let's just sit at the pool." I go change into swim drinks even tho I'm not swimming/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567715795=2459a64b2b669474d75"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567715795=2459a64b2b669474d75.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567715795=2459a64b2b669474d75.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567715795=2459a64b2b669474d75.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567715795=2459a64b2b669474d75.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567715795=2459a64b2b669474d75.2:.0"span class="null""Hey is everything alright..." I come in rubbing my eyes/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:58pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567918237=2e34a897b51d16a4a80"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567918237=2e34a897b51d16a4a80.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567918237=2e34a897b51d16a4a80.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567918237=2e34a897b51d16a4a80.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567918237=2e34a897b51d16a4a80.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567918237=2e34a897b51d16a4a80.2:.0"span class="null""Yes she is waiting at the pool while Im naked when you walk in." I say angrily/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567955657=2459a64b2b104835470"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567955657=2459a64b2b104835470.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567955657=2459a64b2b104835470.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567955657=2459a64b2b104835470.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567955657=2459a64b2b104835470.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403567955657=2459a64b2b104835470.2:.0"span class="null""Oh sorry I'll leave..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:04pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403568286406=2e34a897b2f6016f777"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403568286406=2e34a897b2f6016f777.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403568286406=2e34a897b2f6016f777.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403568286406=2e34a897b2f6016f777.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403568286406=2e34a897b2f6016f777.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403568286406=2e34a897b2f6016f777.2:.0"span class="null"I finally get outside and she is Sun bathing naked./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569011512=2459a64b2d202ef8d52"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569011512=2459a64b2d202ef8d52.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569011512=2459a64b2d202ef8d52.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 140px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569011512=2459a64b2d202ef8d52.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569011512=2459a64b2d202ef8d52.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569011512=2459a64b2d202ef8d52.2:.0"span class="null"I go back in my room and reads a book./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:23pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569393866=27b0402a0b8b2cf7f42"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569393866=27b0402a0b8b2cf7f42.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569393866=27b0402a0b8b2cf7f42.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569393866=27b0402a0b8b2cf7f42.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569393866=27b0402a0b8b2cf7f42.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569393866=27b0402a0b8b2cf7f42.2:.0"span class="null""Hey Sweety can you put oil on my back?" I glare over put my back down. "Fine." I then run some in my hands she rolls over to her back and side my hands to get pussy. Starts moaning. I'm not even looking in her direction using my hands/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569469712=2459a64b2280dd2ee22"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569469712=2459a64b2280dd2ee22.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569469712=2459a64b2280dd2ee22.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569469712=2459a64b2280dd2ee22.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569469712=2459a64b2280dd2ee22.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403569469712=2459a64b2280dd2ee22.2:.0"span class="null"I Ignore the sounds and keeps reading my book./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:38pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403570314188=27b0402a032d7069358"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403570314188=27b0402a032d7069358.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403570314188=27b0402a032d7069358.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403570314188=27b0402a032d7069358.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403570314188=27b0402a032d7069358.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403570314188=27b0402a032d7069358.2:.0"span class="null"I pull my hands away from her and sit back down to my book. She frowns. "What is doing with you today?" Face still in book "not in the mood for you. Rather fuck my butler than you."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571048800=28676558ebfdf0b6663"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571048800=28676558ebfdf0b6663.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571048800=28676558ebfdf0b6663.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 133px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571048800=28676558ebfdf0b6663.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571048800=28676558ebfdf0b6663.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571048800=28676558ebfdf0b6663.2:.0"span class="null""Hey I can hear you. You know..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:55pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571312716=2b519143ec16e77db09"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571312716=2b519143ec16e77db09.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571312716=2b519143ec16e77db09.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571312716=2b519143ec16e77db09.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571312716=2b519143ec16e77db09.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571312716=2b519143ec16e77db09.2:.0"span class="null"Yell back "don't care servant"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571365644=28676558edcd967bf16"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571365644=28676558edcd967bf16.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571365644=28676558edcd967bf16.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571365644=28676558edcd967bf16.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571365644=28676558edcd967bf16.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571365644=28676558edcd967bf16.2:.0"span class="null""That's not my name..." Closes the window and lays down./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:00pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571649286=2b519143e21bb9ec561"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571649286=2b519143e21bb9ec561.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571649286=2b519143e21bb9ec561.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571649286=2b519143e21bb9ec561.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571649286=2b519143e21bb9ec561.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571649286=2b519143e21bb9ec561.2:.0"span class="null"I walk inside the building "you didn't have to slam the window." I grab some tea then go b back outside./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571821662=28676558ed56f2b9449"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571821662=28676558ed56f2b9449.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571821662=28676558ed56f2b9449.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571821662=28676558ed56f2b9449.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571821662=28676558ed56f2b9449.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571821662=28676558ed56f2b9449.2:.0"span class="null""Shut up."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:04pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571896502=2b519143ec16e77db57"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571896502=2b519143ec16e77db57.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571896502=2b519143ec16e77db57.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571896502=2b519143ec16e77db57.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571896502=2b519143ec16e77db57.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403571896502=2b519143ec16e77db57.2:.0"span class="null""Watch yourself tomorrow Monday you'll be to work i will punish you if you keep it up." I glare/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572108524=28676558e4b0bbe3717"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572108524=28676558e4b0bbe3717.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572108524=28676558e4b0bbe3717.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572108524=28676558e4b0bbe3717.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572108524=28676558e4b0bbe3717.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572108524=28676558e4b0bbe3717.2:.0"span class="null""Ugh...fine..." Lays back down./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:09pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572142433=2b519143ecfb5ffe981"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572142433=2b519143ecfb5ffe981.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572142433=2b519143ecfb5ffe981.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572142433=2b519143ecfb5ffe981.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572142433=2b519143ecfb5ffe981.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572142433=2b519143ecfb5ffe981.2:.0"span class="null""Such a pain"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572280750=28676558eb8b2cf7f84"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572280750=28676558eb8b2cf7f84.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572280750=28676558eb8b2cf7f84.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572280750=28676558eb8b2cf7f84.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572280750=28676558eb8b2cf7f84.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572280750=28676558eb8b2cf7f84.2:.0"span class="null"Sighs and gets up/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:12pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572364686=2b519143e2f6016f703"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572364686=2b519143e2f6016f703.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572364686=2b519143e2f6016f703.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572364686=2b519143e2f6016f703.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572364686=2b519143e2f6016f703.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572364686=2b519143e2f6016f703.2:.0"span class="null"I'm still sitting outside. Since the woman still there, but sleep under a towel and umbrella./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572518845=28676558e51d16a4a97"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572518845=28676558e51d16a4a97.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572518845=28676558e51d16a4a97.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572518845=28676558e51d16a4a97.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572518845=28676558e51d16a4a97.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572518845=28676558e51d16a4a97.2:.0"span class="null"I look around for something./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:18pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572697044=2b519143ed202ef8d62"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572697044=2b519143ed202ef8d62.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572697044=2b519143ed202ef8d62.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572697044=2b519143ed202ef8d62.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572697044=2b519143ed202ef8d62.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572697044=2b519143ed202ef8d62.2:.0"span class="null"I start to get hot so i take off my glasses climb up the diving board. And then dive right into the water. Then just started floating looking at the clouds./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572906879=28676558e51d16a4a12"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572906879=28676558e51d16a4a12.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572906879=28676558e51d16a4a12.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 154px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572906879=28676558e51d16a4a12.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572906879=28676558e51d16a4a12.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403572906879=28676558e51d16a4a12.2:.0"span class="null"I couldn't find what I was looking for so I went back to the bed and waited./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:27pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573228994=2b519143eb8b2cf7f53"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573228994=2b519143eb8b2cf7f53.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573228994=2b519143eb8b2cf7f53.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573228994=2b519143eb8b2cf7f53.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573228994=2b519143eb8b2cf7f53.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573228994=2b519143eb8b2cf7f53.2:.0"span class="null"I then head back into the building walked into your room still wet. Lean over you dripping water. "You annoy me with you start ass mouth." I then kiss you While holding your arms down keeping you from fighting me./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573353373=28676558edbb4a3a653"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573353373=28676558edbb4a3a653.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573353373=28676558edbb4a3a653.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573353373=28676558edbb4a3a653.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573353373=28676558edbb4a3a653.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573353373=28676558edbb4a3a653.2:.0"span class="null""H-hey what are you doing"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:31pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573510499=2b519143eabde572959"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573510499=2b519143eabde572959.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573510499=2b519143eabde572959.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573510499=2b519143eabde572959.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573510499=2b519143eabde572959.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573510499=2b519143eabde572959.2:.0"span class="null""Shut up" continues to kiss you. Starts undoing your shirt and pants is my hand down into your pants and starts jacking you off./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573594389=28676558ebfdf0b6655"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573594389=28676558ebfdf0b6655.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573594389=28676558ebfdf0b6655.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573594389=28676558ebfdf0b6655.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573594389=28676558ebfdf0b6655.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573594389=28676558ebfdf0b6655.2:.0"span class="null""Nnnh..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:34pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573675541=2b519143eb8b2cf7f79"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573675541=2b519143eb8b2cf7f79.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573675541=2b519143eb8b2cf7f79.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 153px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573675541=2b519143eb8b2cf7f79.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573675541=2b519143eb8b2cf7f79.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573675541=2b519143eb8b2cf7f79.2:.0"span class="null"I then start playing with your nipples with my mouth./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573960367=28676558e45d0360548"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573960367=28676558e45d0360548.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573960367=28676558e45d0360548.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573960367=28676558e45d0360548.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573960367=28676558e45d0360548.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403573960367=28676558e45d0360548.2:.0"span class="null""M-Master stop...Nnnh..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:42pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403574127455=2b519143e51d16a4a49"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403574127455=2b519143e51d16a4a49.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403574127455=2b519143e51d16a4a49.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403574127455=2b519143e51d16a4a49.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403574127455=2b519143e51d16a4a49.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403574127455=2b519143e51d16a4a49.2:.0"span class="null"I take off your pants slide mine of with one hand. Lift your legs up and slid myself into you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403574765111=28676558ed56f2b9406"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403574765111=28676558ed56f2b9406.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403574765111=28676558ed56f2b9406.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403574765111=28676558ed56f2b9406.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403574765111=28676558ed56f2b9406.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403574765111=28676558ed56f2b9406.2:.0"span class="null""ahh.../span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:57pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575047533=228c51f2dc16e77db69"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575047533=228c51f2dc16e77db69.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575047533=228c51f2dc16e77db69.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575047533=228c51f2dc16e77db69.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575047533=228c51f2dc16e77db69.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575047533=228c51f2dc16e77db69.2:.0"span class="null"I start going in deep into to you. Just to hear you moan. "Good you don't even fight anymore. You're starting to enjoy it." I move faster. Then thought of something. "I'm going to let you go. I'll let you ride me with out demanding you." I get into my back/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575454140=2efb9e45c4b0bbe3780"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575454140=2efb9e45c4b0bbe3780.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575454140=2efb9e45c4b0bbe3780.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575454140=2efb9e45c4b0bbe3780.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575454140=2efb9e45c4b0bbe3780.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575454140=2efb9e45c4b0bbe3780.2:.0"span class="null""You idiot the reason I don't fight back is because you slept in the room for three days straight and I didn't wake you up so I stayed up the whole night./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:10pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575802615=228c51f2d51d16a4a88"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575802615=228c51f2d51d16a4a88.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575802615=228c51f2d51d16a4a88.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575802615=228c51f2d51d16a4a88.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575802615=228c51f2d51d16a4a88.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575802615=228c51f2d51d16a4a88.2:.0"span class="null""Huh? I wonder why i do that?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575844857=2efb9e45c280dd2ee52"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575844857=2efb9e45c280dd2ee52.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575844857=2efb9e45c280dd2ee52.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575844857=2efb9e45c280dd2ee52.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575844857=2efb9e45c280dd2ee52.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403575844857=2efb9e45c280dd2ee52.2:.0"span class="null""So do I..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:13pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576020606=228c51f2ddbb4a3a614"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576020606=228c51f2ddbb4a3a614.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576020606=228c51f2ddbb4a3a614.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576020606=228c51f2ddbb4a3a614.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576020606=228c51f2ddbb4a3a614.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576020606=228c51f2ddbb4a3a614.2:.0"span class="null"I get up "I'm not even going to continue. I'm going to take a shower. Then bed."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:14pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576044510=228c51f2d56bcae5386"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576044510=228c51f2d56bcae5386.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576044510=228c51f2d56bcae5386.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576044510=228c51f2d56bcae5386.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576044510=228c51f2d56bcae5386.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576044510=228c51f2d56bcae5386.2:.0"span class="null""Go wake the woman she still sleep."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576074533=2efb9e45cbfdf0b6681"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576074533=2efb9e45cbfdf0b6681.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576074533=2efb9e45cbfdf0b6681.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576074533=2efb9e45cbfdf0b6681.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576074533=2efb9e45cbfdf0b6681.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576074533=2efb9e45cbfdf0b6681.2:.0"span class="null""Do I have to or can she just drown."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:17pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576259076=228c51f2dacb3933076"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576259076=228c51f2dacb3933076.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576259076=228c51f2dacb3933076.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576259076=228c51f2dacb3933076.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576259076=228c51f2dacb3933076.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576259076=228c51f2dacb3933076.2:.0"span class="null""No we'll have to explain what happened. Too much of a pain."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576457106=2862af41db669474d55"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576457106=2862af41db669474d55.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576457106=2862af41db669474d55.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 146px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576457106=2862af41db669474d55.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576457106=2862af41db669474d55.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576457106=2862af41db669474d55.2:.0"span class="null""Fine..." Gets dressed and goes and gets the chick./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:29pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576971097=278dc811a32d7069332"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576971097=278dc811a32d7069332.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576971097=278dc811a32d7069332.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576971097=278dc811a32d7069332.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576971097=278dc811a32d7069332.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403576971097=278dc811a32d7069332.2:.0"span class="null"Sitting in the shower relaxing./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577002392=2862af41db8b2cf7f60"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577002392=2862af41db8b2cf7f60.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577002392=2862af41db8b2cf7f60.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577002392=2862af41db8b2cf7f60.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577002392=2862af41db8b2cf7f60.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577002392=2862af41db8b2cf7f60.2:.0"span class="null""Hey wake up or I'll throw in."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:34pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577281409=278dc811aacb3933018"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577281409=278dc811aacb3933018.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577281409=278dc811aacb3933018.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577281409=278dc811aacb3933018.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577281409=278dc811aacb3933018.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577281409=278dc811aacb3933018.2:.0"span class="null"I here you say that. Then she just makes herself comfortable in my bed in my room./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577316743=2862af41dacb3933086"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577316743=2862af41dacb3933086.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577316743=2862af41dacb3933086.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577316743=2862af41dacb3933086.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577316743=2862af41dacb3933086.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577316743=2862af41dacb3933086.2:.0"span class="null""Dammit I didn't say come in here lady..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:37pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577421851=278dc811a26d65adc18"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577421851=278dc811a26d65adc18.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577421851=278dc811a26d65adc18.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 152px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577421851=278dc811a26d65adc18.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577421851=278dc811a26d65adc18.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577421851=278dc811a26d65adc18.2:.0"span class="null""Woman you have to get dressed and leave. You are laying in my loved spot."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577496806=2862af41dd56f2b9463"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577496806=2862af41dd56f2b9463.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577496806=2862af41dd56f2b9463.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577496806=2862af41dd56f2b9463.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577496806=2862af41dd56f2b9463.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577496806=2862af41dd56f2b9463.2:.0"span class="null"I stop talking and stands up straight because it was 12am and my break was over./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:43pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577780040=29d62958956bcae5319"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577780040=29d62958956bcae5319.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577780040=29d62958956bcae5319.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577780040=29d62958956bcae5319.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577780040=29d62958956bcae5319.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577780040=29d62958956bcae5319.2:.0"span class="null"She finally gets up like a drunk and leaves. I goo back to sleep./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577981790=2862af41db669474d96"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577981790=2862af41db669474d96.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577981790=2862af41db669474d96.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577981790=2862af41db669474d96.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577981790=2862af41db669474d96.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403577981790=2862af41db669474d96.2:.0"span class="null"I leave the room for my room to sleep./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:48pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578093210=29d629589a505df1b80"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578093210=29d629589a505df1b80.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578093210=29d629589a505df1b80.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578093210=29d629589a505df1b80.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578093210=29d629589a505df1b80.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578093210=29d629589a505df1b80.2:.0"span class="null"I wake up hours later sick./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578485763=2862af41db8b2cf7f82"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578485763=2862af41db8b2cf7f82.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578485763=2862af41db8b2cf7f82.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578485763=2862af41db8b2cf7f82.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578485763=2862af41db8b2cf7f82.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578485763=2862af41db8b2cf7f82.2:.0"span class="null""Master are you up.."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:56pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578600458=29d62958956bcae5302"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578600458=29d62958956bcae5302.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578600458=29d62958956bcae5302.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578600458=29d62958956bcae5302.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578600458=29d62958956bcae5302.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578600458=29d62958956bcae5302.2:.0"span class="null""Yes idiot. Just go away in drawing on bed call my job in out of commission today." Throws blanket over head/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578647759=2862af41d2f6016f752"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578647759=2862af41d2f6016f752.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578647759=2862af41d2f6016f752.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578647759=2862af41d2f6016f752.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578647759=2862af41d2f6016f752.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578647759=2862af41d2f6016f752.2:.0"span class="null""Yes master." Goes and calls your job place./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:59pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578792450=29d629589c603b3c221"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578792450=29d629589c603b3c221.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578792450=29d629589c603b3c221.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578792450=29d629589c603b3c221.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578792450=29d629589c603b3c221.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403578792450=29d629589c603b3c221.2:.0"span class="null"Cough"thanks" face red./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579046489=2862af41d42bdf21c50"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579046489=2862af41d42bdf21c50.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579046489=2862af41d42bdf21c50.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579046489=2862af41d42bdf21c50.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579046489=2862af41d42bdf21c50.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579046489=2862af41d42bdf21c50.2:.0"span class="null""I'll be back in a second." Waiting for someone to pick up the phone he noticed that the other one was sick./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:07pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579278527=2f9f277ea4b0bbe3737"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579278527=2f9f277ea4b0bbe3737.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579278527=2f9f277ea4b0bbe3737.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579278527=2f9f277ea4b0bbe3737.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579278527=2f9f277ea4b0bbe3737.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579278527=2f9f277ea4b0bbe3737.2:.0"span class="null"Still curled in the bed coughing. Lights are too bright and head hurts./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579359248=2862af41dd202ef8d34"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579359248=2862af41dd202ef8d34.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579359248=2862af41dd202ef8d34.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579359248=2862af41dd202ef8d34.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579359248=2862af41dd202ef8d34.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579359248=2862af41dd202ef8d34.2:.0"span class="null"No one answered the phone so I went back up there putting a cool towel on your head and turned the lights off so you will rest./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:11pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579497927=2f9f277eac603b3c291"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579497927=2f9f277eac603b3c291.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579497927=2f9f277eac603b3c291.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 140px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579497927=2f9f277eac603b3c291.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579497927=2f9f277eac603b3c291.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579497927=2f9f277eac603b3c291.2:.0"span class="null"I rest while hearing move around the house./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579607181=2862af41d56bcae5343"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579607181=2862af41d56bcae5343.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579607181=2862af41d56bcae5343.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579607181=2862af41d56bcae5343.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579607181=2862af41d56bcae5343.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579607181=2862af41d56bcae5343.2:.0"span class="null"I hear the phone ring and I pick it up to see who it is./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:16pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579795220=2f9f277ea45d0360598"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579795220=2f9f277ea45d0360598.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579795220=2f9f277ea45d0360598.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579795220=2f9f277ea45d0360598.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579795220=2f9f277ea45d0360598.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403579795220=2f9f277ea45d0360598.2:.0"span class="null""Can you tell me why the ceo of not here right now out his secretary?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580143515=2862af41d4b0bbe3708"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580143515=2862af41d4b0bbe3708.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580143515=2862af41d4b0bbe3708.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 149px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580143515=2862af41d4b0bbe3708.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580143515=2862af41d4b0bbe3708.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580143515=2862af41d4b0bbe3708.2:.0"span class="null""He's sick he can't come in today."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:26pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580363899=2f9f277ea5f0ae27807"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580363899=2f9f277ea5f0ae27807.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580363899=2f9f277ea5f0ae27807.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580363899=2f9f277ea5f0ae27807.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580363899=2f9f277ea5f0ae27807.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580363899=2f9f277ea5f0ae27807.2:.0"span class="null""Ok"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580418379=2862af41dd202ef8d20"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580418379=2862af41dd202ef8d20.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580418379=2862af41dd202ef8d20.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580418379=2862af41dd202ef8d20.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580418379=2862af41dd202ef8d20.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580418379=2862af41dd202ef8d20.2:.0"span class="null""We'll I need to go.."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:29pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580594671=2f9f277eaabde572920"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580594671=2f9f277eaabde572920.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580594671=2f9f277eaabde572920.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580594671=2f9f277eaabde572920.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580594671=2f9f277eaabde572920.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580594671=2f9f277eaabde572920.2:.0"span class="null""K ok take care of the work."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580625358=2862af41d26d65adc85"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580625358=2862af41d26d65adc85.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580625358=2862af41d26d65adc85.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580625358=2862af41d26d65adc85.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580625358=2862af41d26d65adc85.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580625358=2862af41d26d65adc85.2:.0"span class="null""Huh..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:31pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580698085=2f9f277ea5867266129"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580698085=2f9f277ea5867266129.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580698085=2f9f277ea5867266129.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580698085=2f9f277ea5867266129.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580698085=2f9f277ea5867266129.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580698085=2f9f277ea5867266129.2:.0"span class="null""Tell the ceo i will take care of the work. Until he's well"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580750643=2862af41dc8d83bf020"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580750643=2862af41dc8d83bf020.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580750643=2862af41dc8d83bf020.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580750643=2862af41dc8d83bf020.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580750643=2862af41dc8d83bf020.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580750643=2862af41dc8d83bf020.2:.0"span class="null""Right."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:33pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580817412=2f9f277eac8d83bf061"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580817412=2f9f277eac8d83bf061.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580817412=2f9f277eac8d83bf061.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580817412=2f9f277eac8d83bf061.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580817412=2f9f277eac8d83bf061.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403580817412=2f9f277eac8d83bf061.2:.0"span class="null"Cough cough "being some tea with honey."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581256126=2862af41dc603b3c226"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581256126=2862af41dc603b3c226.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581256126=2862af41dc603b3c226.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581256126=2862af41dc603b3c226.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581256126=2862af41dc603b3c226.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581256126=2862af41dc603b3c226.2:.0"span class="null""Uh yes.." Hangs up the phone and makes you some tea./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:43pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581381078=2313a89ebcfb5ffe916"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581381078=2313a89ebcfb5ffe916.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581381078=2313a89ebcfb5ffe916.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581381078=2313a89ebcfb5ffe916.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581381078=2313a89ebcfb5ffe916.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581381078=2313a89ebcfb5ffe916.2:.0"span class="null"Falls asleep seconds after i ask./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581495432=2862af41dd202ef8d59"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581495432=2862af41dd202ef8d59.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581495432=2862af41dd202ef8d59.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581495432=2862af41dd202ef8d59.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581495432=2862af41dd202ef8d59.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581495432=2862af41dd202ef8d59.2:.0"span class="null"I come back in and put it beside your head so you may drink it./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:51pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581889294=2313a89eb21bb9ec521"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581889294=2313a89eb21bb9ec521.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581889294=2313a89eb21bb9ec521.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581889294=2313a89eb21bb9ec521.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581889294=2313a89eb21bb9ec521.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403581889294=2313a89eb21bb9ec521.2:.0"span class="null"I walk up after hearing foot steps so closer. Sits up and drinks the tea./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582067649=2862af41dacb3933034"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582067649=2862af41dacb3933034.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582067649=2862af41dacb3933034.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582067649=2862af41dacb3933034.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582067649=2862af41dacb3933034.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582067649=2862af41dacb3933034.2:.0"span class="null"I hand you the tea./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:55pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582117354=2313a89ebb104835406"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582117354=2313a89ebb104835406.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582117354=2313a89ebb104835406.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 151px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582117354=2313a89ebb104835406.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582117354=2313a89ebb104835406.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582117354=2313a89ebb104835406.2:.0"span class="null"I grab it hands a little shaky trying to drink it./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582382337=2862af41d32d7069388"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582382337=2862af41d32d7069388.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582382337=2862af41d32d7069388.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582382337=2862af41d32d7069388.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582382337=2862af41d32d7069388.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582382337=2862af41d32d7069388.2:.0"span class="null""Here why don't I put it up to your mouth ad you can drink it ok."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:00am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582449369=2313a89eb5f0ae27850"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582449369=2313a89eb5f0ae27850.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582449369=2313a89eb5f0ae27850.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582449369=2313a89eb5f0ae27850.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582449369=2313a89eb5f0ae27850.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582449369=2313a89eb5f0ae27850.2:.0"span class="null""Fine"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582954857=2862af41da2681b0225"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582954857=2862af41da2681b0225.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582954857=2862af41da2681b0225.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582954857=2862af41da2681b0225.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582954857=2862af41da2681b0225.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403582954857=2862af41da2681b0225.2:.0"span class="null"Puts the glass up to your lips and waits for you to drink it./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:10am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583012386=2313a89ebdbb4a3a642"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583012386=2313a89ebdbb4a3a642.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583012386=2313a89ebdbb4a3a642.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 156px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583012386=2313a89ebdbb4a3a642.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583012386=2313a89ebdbb4a3a642.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583012386=2313a89ebdbb4a3a642.2:.0"span class="null"I start drinking it. "Lay next to me."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583065155=2862af41dbfdf0b6688"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583065155=2862af41dbfdf0b6688.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583065155=2862af41dbfdf0b6688.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 156px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583065155=2862af41dbfdf0b6688.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583065155=2862af41dbfdf0b6688.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583065155=2862af41dbfdf0b6688.2:.0"span class="null""What...but master I need to work..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:12am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583170151=2313a89ebbfdf0b6620"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583170151=2313a89ebbfdf0b6620.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583170151=2313a89ebbfdf0b6620.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583170151=2313a89ebbfdf0b6620.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583170151=2313a89ebbfdf0b6620.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583170151=2313a89ebbfdf0b6620.2:.0"span class="null""I give you permission to stay next to me."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583245715=2862af41d56bcae5313"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583245715=2862af41d56bcae5313.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583245715=2862af41d56bcae5313.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583245715=2862af41d56bcae5313.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583245715=2862af41d56bcae5313.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583245715=2862af41d56bcae5313.2:.0"span class="null""Fine I'll stay here but I'm not laying down I'll just sit in a chair."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:15am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583314881=2bf0ef8ced202ef8d03"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583314881=2bf0ef8ced202ef8d03.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583314881=2bf0ef8ced202ef8d03.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583314881=2bf0ef8ced202ef8d03.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583314881=2bf0ef8ced202ef8d03.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583314881=2bf0ef8ced202ef8d03.2:.0"span class="null""Fine." I fall asleep. Deeply./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583362858=2862af41dacb3933073"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583362858=2862af41dacb3933073.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583362858=2862af41dacb3933073.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583362858=2862af41dacb3933073.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583362858=2862af41dacb3933073.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583362858=2862af41dacb3933073.2:.0"span class="null"I sit in a chair next to the bed/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:16am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583413847=2bf0ef8cec603b3c222"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583413847=2bf0ef8cec603b3c222.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583413847=2bf0ef8cec603b3c222.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 156px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583413847=2bf0ef8cec603b3c222.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583413847=2bf0ef8cec603b3c222.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583413847=2bf0ef8cec603b3c222.2:.0"span class="null"You eventually get up since i haven't moved at still./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583711212=21f3723bbbfdf0b6676"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583711212=21f3723bbbfdf0b6676.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583711212=21f3723bbbfdf0b6676.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583711212=21f3723bbbfdf0b6676.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583711212=21f3723bbbfdf0b6676.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583711212=21f3723bbbfdf0b6676.2:.0"span class="null"I get up and clean for a bit and come back and accidentally falling asleep in the chair./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:24am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583886990=2bf0ef8ce5f0ae27851"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583886990=2bf0ef8ce5f0ae27851.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583886990=2bf0ef8ce5f0ae27851.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583886990=2bf0ef8ce5f0ae27851.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583886990=2bf0ef8ce5f0ae27851.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403583886990=2bf0ef8ce5f0ae27851.2:.0"span class="null"I wake up rubbing my eyes. Drink my tea try standing up to use the bathroom but instead fall into my face from light headedness/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584061108=21f3723bbd56f2b9493"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584061108=21f3723bbd56f2b9493.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584061108=21f3723bbd56f2b9493.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 154px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584061108=21f3723bbd56f2b9493.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584061108=21f3723bbd56f2b9493.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584061108=21f3723bbd56f2b9493.2:.0"span class="null"I hear a thud and wake up seeing you on the floor. "Are you alright."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:31am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584267198=2bf0ef8ce4c667a2e69"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584267198=2bf0ef8ce4c667a2e69.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584267198=2bf0ef8ce4c667a2e69.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 143px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584267198=2bf0ef8ce4c667a2e69.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584267198=2bf0ef8ce4c667a2e69.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584267198=2bf0ef8ce4c667a2e69.2:.0"span class="null""F-fine just passed out as soon as i stood up."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584312785=21f3723bb21bb9ec594"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584312785=21f3723bb21bb9ec594.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584312785=21f3723bb21bb9ec594.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584312785=21f3723bb21bb9ec594.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584312785=21f3723bb21bb9ec594.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584312785=21f3723bb21bb9ec594.2:.0"span class="null"Sighs and helps you get up. "Where did you need to go."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:32am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584355548=2bf0ef8ce4c667a2e19"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584355548=2bf0ef8ce4c667a2e19.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584355548=2bf0ef8ce4c667a2e19.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584355548=2bf0ef8ce4c667a2e19.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584355548=2bf0ef8ce4c667a2e19.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584355548=2bf0ef8ce4c667a2e19.2:.0"span class="null""Bathroom."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584382046=21f3723bb45d0360532"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584382046=21f3723bb45d0360532.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584382046=21f3723bb45d0360532.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 147px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584382046=21f3723bb45d0360532.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584382046=21f3723bb45d0360532.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584382046=21f3723bb45d0360532.2:.0"span class="null"Nods and walks you to the bathroom./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:34am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584468037=23fc3ca05b669474d84"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584468037=23fc3ca05b669474d84.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584468037=23fc3ca05b669474d84.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584468037=23fc3ca05b669474d84.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584468037=23fc3ca05b669474d84.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584468037=23fc3ca05b669474d84.2:.0"span class="null""Thanks."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584574343=21f3723bbd56f2b9464"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584574343=21f3723bbd56f2b9464.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584574343=21f3723bbd56f2b9464.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584574343=21f3723bbd56f2b9464.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584574343=21f3723bbd56f2b9464.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584574343=21f3723bbd56f2b9464.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah now where."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:36am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584607654=247e96908dcd967bf11"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584607654=247e96908dcd967bf11.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584607654=247e96908dcd967bf11.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584607654=247e96908dcd967bf11.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584607654=247e96908dcd967bf11.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584607654=247e96908dcd967bf11.2:.0"span class="null"Bed/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584687453=21f3723bb5f0ae27887"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584687453=21f3723bb5f0ae27887.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584687453=21f3723bb5f0ae27887.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 150px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584687453=21f3723bb5f0ae27887.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584687453=21f3723bb5f0ae27887.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403584687453=21f3723bb5f0ae27887.2:.0"span class="null"Nods and goes back to the bed./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:43am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585018732=29ad4dc09b8b2cf7f90"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585018732=29ad4dc09b8b2cf7f90.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585018732=29ad4dc09b8b2cf7f90.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585018732=29ad4dc09b8b2cf7f90.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585018732=29ad4dc09b8b2cf7f90.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585018732=29ad4dc09b8b2cf7f90.2:.0"span class="null""Thanks." Then days pass of ME being sick it's the weekend again and I'm stuck in my office doing a week worth of work on weekend/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585102073=2465cdefa5f0ae27871"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585102073=2465cdefa5f0ae27871.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585102073=2465cdefa5f0ae27871.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 148px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585102073=2465cdefa5f0ae27871.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585102073=2465cdefa5f0ae27871.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585102073=2465cdefa5f0ae27871.2:.0"span class="null"I watch you work and worry about your health/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:46am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585199894=2ce122cedacb3933001"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585199894=2ce122cedacb3933001.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585199894=2ce122cedacb3933001.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585199894=2ce122cedacb3933001.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585199894=2ce122cedacb3933001.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585199894=2ce122cedacb3933001.2:.0"span class="null"I work on the paper work reading and signing only on coffee no food. No time to eat./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585273392=2465cdefa51d16a4a08"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585273392=2465cdefa51d16a4a08.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585273392=2465cdefa51d16a4a08.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585273392=2465cdefa51d16a4a08.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585273392=2465cdefa51d16a4a08.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585273392=2465cdefa51d16a4a08.2:.0"span class="null"I wait for you to be done by sitting at the door outside the room./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:50am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585425559=2818fb89026d65adc12"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585425559=2818fb89026d65adc12.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585425559=2818fb89026d65adc12.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 151px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585425559=2818fb89026d65adc12.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585425559=2818fb89026d65adc12.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585425559=2818fb89026d65adc12.2:.0"span class="null"I finally get done. I stand up and i got the ground. "Just tired."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585502368=2465cdefadcd967bf26"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585502368=2465cdefadcd967bf26.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585502368=2465cdefadcd967bf26.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585502368=2465cdefadcd967bf26.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585502368=2465cdefadcd967bf26.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585502368=2465cdefadcd967bf26.2:.0"span class="null"I accidentally fell asleep at the door./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:53am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585620147=2ca5aeec33b614ab812"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585620147=2ca5aeec33b614ab812.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585620147=2ca5aeec33b614ab812.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585620147=2ca5aeec33b614ab812.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585620147=2ca5aeec33b614ab812.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585620147=2ca5aeec33b614ab812.2:.0"span class="null"I grab the side of the desk. Use my grandfather's cane to walk back into my bed room i see you sleep. Walk piss and curl right into the bed. Not caring about eating just sleeping./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585788155=2465cdefa2f6016f718"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585788155=2465cdefa2f6016f718.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585788155=2465cdefa2f6016f718.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 154px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585788155=2465cdefa2f6016f718.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585788155=2465cdefa2f6016f718.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403585788155=2465cdefa2f6016f718.2:.0"span class="null"I awake and notice that your not in there/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403623289656=28bed5c0845d0360508"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403623289656=28bed5c0845d0360508.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Tuesday 11:21am" data-utime="1403623290" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403623289656=28bed5c0845d0360508.0.0"Tuesday 11:21am/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:21am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403623289656=28bed5c0845d0360508"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403623289656=28bed5c0845d0360508.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403623289656=28bed5c0845d0360508.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403623289656=28bed5c0845d0360508.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403623289656=28bed5c0845d0360508.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403623289656=28bed5c0845d0360508.2:.0"span class="null"I'm in bed drained from paper work/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403637901986=27547889c56bcae5314"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403637901986=27547889c56bcae5314.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Tuesday 3:25pm" data-utime="1403637902" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403637901986=27547889c56bcae5314.0.0"Tuesday 3:25pm/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403637901986=27547889c56bcae5314"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403637901986=27547889c56bcae5314.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403637901986=27547889c56bcae5314.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403637901986=27547889c56bcae5314.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403637901986=27547889c56bcae5314.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403637901986=27547889c56bcae5314.2:.0"span class="null"((Sorry I was in bed)) I look for you and found you in your room asleep so I left you alone and went to my room./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="3:26pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403638015682=2aa336a67c16e77db55"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403638015682=2aa336a67c16e77db55.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403638015682=2aa336a67c16e77db55.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403638015682=2aa336a67c16e77db55.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403638015682=2aa336a67c16e77db55.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403638015682=2aa336a67c16e77db55.2:.0"span class="null"(I feel asleep didn't even notice) i then start to sleep walk walk into your room. Curl up in the bed with you holding you in my arms breathing on your neck softly./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403638193200=27547889cacb3933022"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403638193200=27547889cacb3933022.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403638193200=27547889cacb3933022.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403638193200=27547889cacb3933022.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403638193200=27547889cacb3933022.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403638193200=27547889cacb3933022.2:.0"span class="null""H-Hey what's the big idea..." I look over to you and see you asleep and just goes to sleep with you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:01pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640088555=2910290ddb8b2cf7f06"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640088555=2910290ddb8b2cf7f06.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640088555=2910290ddb8b2cf7f06.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640088555=2910290ddb8b2cf7f06.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640088555=2910290ddb8b2cf7f06.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640088555=2910290ddb8b2cf7f06.2:.0"span class="null"I start sliding my hands down start playing with you and yet still asleep./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640175554=2678083334c667a2e72"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640175554=2678083334c667a2e72.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640175554=2678083334c667a2e72.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640175554=2678083334c667a2e72.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640175554=2678083334c667a2e72.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640175554=2678083334c667a2e72.2:.0"span class="null""Nn...st-stop it..." Was trying to get away from your hand but couldn't./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:09pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640559333=2910290ddc603b3c205"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640559333=2910290ddc603b3c205.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640559333=2910290ddc603b3c205.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640559333=2910290ddc603b3c205.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640559333=2910290ddc603b3c205.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640559333=2910290ddc603b3c205.2:.0"span class="null"I'm still breathing on your neck. Moving my hands on your dick. Until you cum on my hand. I get up walk up to the door turn away smile licking my hand. "Punishment."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640686783=267808333b8b2cf7f23"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640686783=267808333b8b2cf7f23.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640686783=267808333b8b2cf7f23.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640686783=267808333b8b2cf7f23.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640686783=267808333b8b2cf7f23.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403640686783=267808333b8b2cf7f23.2:.0"span class="null""You asshole your awake..." I was bright red and I threw a pillow toward you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:16pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641001718=2910290dddbb4a3a667"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641001718=2910290dddbb4a3a667.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641001718=2910290dddbb4a3a667.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641001718=2910290dddbb4a3a667.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641001718=2910290dddbb4a3a667.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641001718=2910290dddbb4a3a667.2:.0"span class="null""Get dressed we are going out to eat. O, i have your clothes ready for you in the bathroom."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641056218=26780833342bdf21c60"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641056218=26780833342bdf21c60.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641056218=26780833342bdf21c60.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641056218=26780833342bdf21c60.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641056218=26780833342bdf21c60.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641056218=26780833342bdf21c60.2:.0"span class="null""Oh god do I have to..." Looks at you then flops on the bed. Sighs/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:32pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641958277=29732d9a435bac28a77"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641958277=29732d9a435bac28a77.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641958277=29732d9a435bac28a77.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641958277=29732d9a435bac28a77.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641958277=29732d9a435bac28a77.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403641958277=29732d9a435bac28a77.2:.0"span class="null""Get up!" You get up Pissed mumbling to yourself heading to the bathroom. You step in dressing up/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:36pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642163980=2e14b2da10418250c38" /div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:36pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642165049=2680d08c432d7069334"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642165049=2680d08c432d7069334.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642165049=2680d08c432d7069334.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642165049=2680d08c432d7069334.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642165049=2680d08c432d7069334.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642165049=2680d08c432d7069334.2:.0"span class="null"Moments later step out/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642560765=267808333dcd967bf66"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642560765=267808333dcd967bf66.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642560765=267808333dcd967bf66.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 154px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642560765=267808333dcd967bf66.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642560765=267808333dcd967bf66.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642560765=267808333dcd967bf66.2:.0"span class="null""Do I seriously have to wear this." Looks at you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:46pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642765754=27b6d21ccfb5ffe989"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642765754=27b6d21ccfb5ffe989.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642765754=27b6d21ccfb5ffe989.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642765754=27b6d21ccfb5ffe989.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642765754=27b6d21ccfb5ffe989.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642765754=27b6d21ccfb5ffe989.2:.0"span class="null"I adjust my glasses "yes." With a evil smile. Checking you out head to toe./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642818308=267808333c603b3c222"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642818308=267808333c603b3c222.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642818308=267808333c603b3c222.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 160px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642818308=267808333c603b3c222.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642818308=267808333c603b3c222.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642818308=267808333c603b3c222.2:.0"span class="null""Hey I'm not a chick...if you wanted a chick you need that other woman." Turns away/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:49pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642949491=27b6d21cbfdf0b6678"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642949491=27b6d21cbfdf0b6678.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642949491=27b6d21cbfdf0b6678.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642949491=27b6d21cbfdf0b6678.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642949491=27b6d21cbfdf0b6678.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642949491=27b6d21cbfdf0b6678.2:.0"span class="null"Grabs you hand pulls you in put one hand on your waist one hand on your chin lift your head. "I can make this punishment far worst if you don't learn to bite your tongue." Serious face looking right into your eyes./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:49pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642985787=27b6d21ca2681b0219"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642985787=27b6d21ca2681b0219.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642985787=27b6d21ca2681b0219.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642985787=27b6d21ca2681b0219.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642985787=27b6d21ca2681b0219.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403642985787=27b6d21ca2681b0219.2:.0"span class="null"Cups your butt/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643107729=24b701155c16e77db29"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643107729=24b701155c16e77db29.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643107729=24b701155c16e77db29.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 151px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643107729=24b701155c16e77db29.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643107729=24b701155c16e77db29.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643107729=24b701155c16e77db29.2:.0"span class="null""Hey your not the one in the dress."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:53pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643239835=27b6d21c3c0c8ea169"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643239835=27b6d21c3c0c8ea169.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643239835=27b6d21c3c0c8ea169.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643239835=27b6d21c3c0c8ea169.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643239835=27b6d21c3c0c8ea169.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643239835=27b6d21c3c0c8ea169.2:.0"span class="null"Still holding you close kiss you "bite your tongue. It's a privilege I'm even taking you out to eat." Starts heading to the car./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643369501=24b701155bfdf0b6639"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643369501=24b701155bfdf0b6639.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643369501=24b701155bfdf0b6639.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 137px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643369501=24b701155bfdf0b6639.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643369501=24b701155bfdf0b6639.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643369501=24b701155bfdf0b6639.2:.0"span class="null""Fine..." Turns away and follows you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:57pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643473169=27b6d21cb669474d69"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643473169=27b6d21cb669474d69.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643473169=27b6d21cb669474d69.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643473169=27b6d21cb669474d69.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643473169=27b6d21cb669474d69.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643473169=27b6d21cb669474d69.2:.0"span class="null"We start heading to a business hotel for a company party. Everyone has their butler or maid cross dressing serving/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:58pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643533685=27b6d21ca505df1b29"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643533685=27b6d21ca505df1b29.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643533685=27b6d21ca505df1b29.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643533685=27b6d21ca505df1b29.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643533685=27b6d21ca505df1b29.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643533685=27b6d21ca505df1b29.2:.0"span class="null""Your butler looks kind of delicious sir." The guy walks up behind you smells you and cups your butt./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:00pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643644786=27b6d21cd56f2b9422"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643644786=27b6d21cd56f2b9422.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643644786=27b6d21cd56f2b9422.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643644786=27b6d21cd56f2b9422.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643644786=27b6d21cd56f2b9422.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643644786=27b6d21cd56f2b9422.2:.0"span class="null"I glare over and grab his hand "don't touch." He smiles walks over to me "sorry i brought all my butlers. Of course i have them on maids costume every day." He daze off into space thinking of them stays drooling/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:02pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643745892=2dad7c68e56bcae5314"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643745892=2dad7c68e56bcae5314.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643745892=2dad7c68e56bcae5314.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643745892=2dad7c68e56bcae5314.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643745892=2dad7c68e56bcae5314.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403643745892=2dad7c68e56bcae5314.2:.0"span class="null"All the maids in male clothing comes up to you. "You look really cute. Who done your make up and your hair can't believe it's real."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644266435=24b701155b669474d55"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644266435=24b701155b669474d55.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644266435=24b701155b669474d55.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644266435=24b701155b669474d55.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644266435=24b701155b669474d55.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644266435=24b701155b669474d55.2:.0"span class="null""What the hell is this..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:15pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644544441=2dad7c68e35bac28a50"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644544441=2dad7c68e35bac28a50.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644544441=2dad7c68e35bac28a50.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644544441=2dad7c68e35bac28a50.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644544441=2dad7c68e35bac28a50.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644544441=2dad7c68e35bac28a50.2:.0"span class="null""It's a company meeting." A girl chuckles "to really show how cute you can make your help look cute in cross dressing." I walk over and whisper in your ear. "Don't you dare embarrass me. Smile and mingle i didn't dress you in a maid costume to serve, but look cute smile and giggle." I walk away to talk to another CEO company owner to buy out their dying company./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644677474=22289146ed56f2b9429"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644677474=22289146ed56f2b9429.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644677474=22289146ed56f2b9429.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644677474=22289146ed56f2b9429.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644677474=22289146ed56f2b9429.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644677474=22289146ed56f2b9429.2:.0"span class="null""Trust me I won't and I'm the one confuse here. Do I just talk to the maids or something..." Whispers back./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:19pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644749626=2dad7c68ec603b3c242"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644749626=2dad7c68ec603b3c242.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644749626=2dad7c68ec603b3c242.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644749626=2dad7c68ec603b3c242.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644749626=2dad7c68ec603b3c242.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644749626=2dad7c68ec603b3c242.2:.0"span class="null""To the other company men. Get information about their company. It's business. I'm here to expand my business."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644814108=22289146eacb3933027"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644814108=22289146eacb3933027.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644814108=22289146eacb3933027.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 137px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644814108=22289146eacb3933027.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644814108=22289146eacb3933027.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644814108=22289146eacb3933027.2:.0"span class="null""If they touch me can I hit them.."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:23pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644994503=2dad7c68ec16e77db69"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644994503=2dad7c68ec16e77db69.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644994503=2dad7c68ec16e77db69.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644994503=2dad7c68ec16e77db69.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644994503=2dad7c68ec16e77db69.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403644994503=2dad7c68ec16e77db69.2:.0"span class="null""Hit anyone i will make the rest of your night hell." The CEO of another company walks up. Grabs your hand "well this gentleman looks quite fetching in women's clothing."kisses your hand. "What is your name?" He smiles while I'm looking at you to not fuck it up./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645157571=22289146e21bb9ec509"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645157571=22289146e21bb9ec509.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645157571=22289146e21bb9ec509.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 150px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645157571=22289146e21bb9ec509.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645157571=22289146e21bb9ec509.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645157571=22289146e21bb9ec509.2:.0"span class="null"I sigh. "It's Dante white and you."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:29pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645373478=2dad7c68e4b0bbe3750"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645373478=2dad7c68e4b0bbe3750.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645373478=2dad7c68e4b0bbe3750.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645373478=2dad7c68e4b0bbe3750.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645373478=2dad7c68e4b0bbe3750.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645373478=2dad7c68e4b0bbe3750.2:.0"span class="null""Christopher Pike. I own a science based company." He smiles. "Would you like a glass of champagne?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645449381=2206971a7b8b2cf7f68"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645449381=2206971a7b8b2cf7f68.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645449381=2206971a7b8b2cf7f68.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645449381=2206971a7b8b2cf7f68.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645449381=2206971a7b8b2cf7f68.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645449381=2206971a7b8b2cf7f68.2:.0"span class="null""Oh...um...sure." Smiles back./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:37pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645876235=25900dcd3280dd2ee00"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645876235=25900dcd3280dd2ee00.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645876235=25900dcd3280dd2ee00.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645876235=25900dcd3280dd2ee00.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645876235=25900dcd3280dd2ee00.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403645876235=25900dcd3280dd2ee00.2:.0"span class="null""So tell me about your boss? Does he have any skeletons in his closet." Picks up a champagne off a tray hands one to you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646030823=2e6d809b332d7069391"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646030823=2e6d809b332d7069391.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646030823=2e6d809b332d7069391.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646030823=2e6d809b332d7069391.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646030823=2e6d809b332d7069391.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646030823=2e6d809b332d7069391.2:.0"span class="null""Thank you and no he doesn't." Looks at the champagne and back at the guy./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:47pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646421562=2333c016656bcae5306"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646421562=2333c016656bcae5306.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646421562=2333c016656bcae5306.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646421562=2333c016656bcae5306.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646421562=2333c016656bcae5306.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646421562=2333c016656bcae5306.2:.0"span class="null"The guy smiles. "Well then." Sips the champagne walks away. Starts talking to his maid. The maid walks into your direction and bumps into you to spill the champagne on you. "I'm so sorry." Grabs your hand takes you out the party. I'm watching you bring dragged out. She pulls you into a hotel room and starts pulling off the wet clothes."let's get this cleaned up before its ruined."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646575578=2e6d809b3c603b3c248"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646575578=2e6d809b3c603b3c248.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646575578=2e6d809b3c603b3c248.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646575578=2e6d809b3c603b3c248.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646575578=2e6d809b3c603b3c248.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646575578=2e6d809b3c603b3c248.2:.0"span class="null"I stop her with out hurting her. "It's fine the champagne will dry away."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:53pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646805421=2333c01662f6016f716"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646805421=2333c01662f6016f716.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646805421=2333c01662f6016f716.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646805421=2333c01662f6016f716.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646805421=2333c01662f6016f716.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646805421=2333c01662f6016f716.2:.0"span class="null"More maids come out from hiding in the room covers your mouth to make you pass out. They then start stripping you and hand cuff you to the bed. One maid sucking your Dick while you are passed out to get you hard. After awhile you get hard and one of them is riding you and the others start to leave./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646990909=2e6d809b3c603b3c294"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646990909=2e6d809b3c603b3c294.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646990909=2e6d809b3c603b3c294.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646990909=2e6d809b3c603b3c294.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646990909=2e6d809b3c603b3c294.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403646990909=2e6d809b3c603b3c294.2:.0"span class="null""Mnn...hey what the hell get off of me..." Tries to get away but can't and hears the rattling of the cuffs./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:57pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647076288=2333c01665f0ae27841"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647076288=2333c01665f0ae27841.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647076288=2333c01665f0ae27841.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647076288=2333c01665f0ae27841.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647076288=2333c01665f0ae27841.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647076288=2333c01665f0ae27841.2:.0"span class="null""I'll stop once you give me any dirty details about your boss. So my boss can buy him out of company threw scandals."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647180512=2e6d809b33b614ab896"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647180512=2e6d809b33b614ab896.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647180512=2e6d809b33b614ab896.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647180512=2e6d809b33b614ab896.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647180512=2e6d809b33b614ab896.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647180512=2e6d809b33b614ab896.2:.0"span class="null""Damn is that all you people think about.." Looks around and finds a screw near my hand and grabs it before she noticed./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:05pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647527535=2333c0166d202ef8d98"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647527535=2333c0166d202ef8d98.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647527535=2333c0166d202ef8d98.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647527535=2333c0166d202ef8d98.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647527535=2333c0166d202ef8d98.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647527535=2333c0166d202ef8d98.2:.0"span class="null"The woman Secretary walks in drunk "well your boss is a dirty man using his maids to rape a cutie for information." The woman pulls out a phone that is recording the thing live "now it's your boss going out of business unless he sales and this will be silenced." The maid stands up puts on her clothes. Bows and walks out. The woman walks up to you. Puts a finger tip to your hard Dick. Then blows at it you come in her face she licks it on her face. "Naughty boy." She then gets ready to climb up. I walk in "get away from him." She smiles walks out. I pull out the key to the handcuffs "good job." While unlocking the cuffs./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647884913=2e6d809b34c667a2e00"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647884913=2e6d809b34c667a2e00.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647884913=2e6d809b34c667a2e00.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647884913=2e6d809b34c667a2e00.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647884913=2e6d809b34c667a2e00.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403647884913=2e6d809b34c667a2e00.2:.0"span class="null""Next time I will hit the girls and who ever else that tries it again." Tries to sit up but feel back down cause of the drug that they used./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:16pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648181412=24215036a2f6016f748"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648181412=24215036a2f6016f748.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648181412=24215036a2f6016f748.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648181412=24215036a2f6016f748.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648181412=24215036a2f6016f748.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648181412=24215036a2f6016f748.2:.0"span class="null""Well i got the paper work right here for his company." I look at your naked body. Start sucking on your nipples. Take off my glasses. Grab your Dick starts jacking you off./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648579100=2d9df32fd32d7069376"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648579100=2d9df32fd32d7069376.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648579100=2d9df32fd32d7069376.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 154px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648579100=2d9df32fd32d7069376.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648579100=2d9df32fd32d7069376.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648579100=2d9df32fd32d7069376.2:.0"span class="null""What are you doing." Feels my heart beat faster and my legs feel weaker./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:26pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648792632=24215036a5867266152"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648792632=24215036a5867266152.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648792632=24215036a5867266152.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648792632=24215036a5867266152.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648792632=24215036a5867266152.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648792632=24215036a5867266152.2:.0"span class="null"Starts kissing and licking your neck./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648919768=2d9df32fdc603b3c207"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648919768=2d9df32fdc603b3c207.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648919768=2d9df32fdc603b3c207.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648919768=2d9df32fdc603b3c207.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648919768=2d9df32fdc603b3c207.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403648919768=2d9df32fdc603b3c207.2:.0"span class="null""Master..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:34pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649265820=24215036a5f0ae27819"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649265820=24215036a5f0ae27819.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649265820=24215036a5f0ae27819.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649265820=24215036a5f0ae27819.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649265820=24215036a5f0ae27819.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649265820=24215036a5f0ae27819.2:.0"span class="null"I then start to take off my clothes. Lift you up onto my lap facing me. "Let me hear the sweet noise you make."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649556736=2d9df32fd35bac28a75"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649556736=2d9df32fd35bac28a75.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649556736=2d9df32fd35bac28a75.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649556736=2d9df32fd35bac28a75.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649556736=2d9df32fd35bac28a75.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649556736=2d9df32fd35bac28a75.2:.0"span class="null"I look at you still being fazed by the drug./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:43pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649789154=2646d0d9032d7069341"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649789154=2646d0d9032d7069341.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649789154=2646d0d9032d7069341.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649789154=2646d0d9032d7069341.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649789154=2646d0d9032d7069341.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649789154=2646d0d9032d7069341.2:.0"span class="null"I then start moving bouncing you up and down. Sucking on your nipples waiting for your moans./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649895627=2d9df32fd45d0360507"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649895627=2d9df32fd45d0360507.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649895627=2d9df32fd45d0360507.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649895627=2d9df32fd45d0360507.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649895627=2d9df32fd45d0360507.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403649895627=2d9df32fd45d0360507.2:.0"span class="null""N-no stop..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:47pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650055327=2646d0d90b8b2cf7f66"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650055327=2646d0d90b8b2cf7f66.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650055327=2646d0d90b8b2cf7f66.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 153px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650055327=2646d0d90b8b2cf7f66.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650055327=2646d0d90b8b2cf7f66.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650055327=2646d0d90b8b2cf7f66.2:.0"span class="null"I then start to move faster to ignore your request/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650661552=2d9df32fd3b614ab867"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650661552=2d9df32fd3b614ab867.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650661552=2d9df32fd3b614ab867.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 113px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650661552=2d9df32fd3b614ab867.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650661552=2d9df32fd3b614ab867.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650661552=2d9df32fd3b614ab867.2:.0"span class="null""Master...please the cameras..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:00pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650812890=27f256c04cfb5ffe978"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650812890=27f256c04cfb5ffe978.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650812890=27f256c04cfb5ffe978.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650812890=27f256c04cfb5ffe978.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650812890=27f256c04cfb5ffe978.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650812890=27f256c04cfb5ffe978.2:.0"span class="null""Hm? Cameras? O they where off as soon as the maid left the room."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650969864=2d9df32fdd202ef8d40"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650969864=2d9df32fdd202ef8d40.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650969864=2d9df32fdd202ef8d40.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650969864=2d9df32fdd202ef8d40.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650969864=2d9df32fdd202ef8d40.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403650969864=2d9df32fdd202ef8d40.2:.0"span class="null""You planned this didn't you..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:04pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651089810=27f256c0445d0360545"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651089810=27f256c0445d0360545.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651089810=27f256c0445d0360545.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651089810=27f256c0445d0360545.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651089810=27f256c0445d0360545.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651089810=27f256c0445d0360545.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah figured you bring cute in women clothes one of the CEO's would screw up. Didn't think he'll have a maid screw you."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651307021=2d9df32fdc16e77db95"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651307021=2d9df32fdc16e77db95.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651307021=2d9df32fdc16e77db95.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651307021=2d9df32fdc16e77db95.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651307021=2d9df32fdc16e77db95.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651307021=2d9df32fdc16e77db95.2:.0"span class="null""Man your an ass." I look down and sigh./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:13pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651592104=27f256c045f0ae27893"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651592104=27f256c045f0ae27893.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651592104=27f256c045f0ae27893.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651592104=27f256c045f0ae27893.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651592104=27f256c045f0ae27893.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651592104=27f256c045f0ae27893.2:.0"span class="null""O really then should i make it hurt while you are on me." I then start bouncing you harder/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651689859=2d9df32fdabde572966"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651689859=2d9df32fdabde572966.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651689859=2d9df32fdabde572966.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651689859=2d9df32fdabde572966.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651689859=2d9df32fdabde572966.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651689859=2d9df32fdabde572966.2:.0"span class="null""Ah~...stop.../span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:17pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651829904=27f256c0445d0360519"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651829904=27f256c0445d0360519.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651829904=27f256c0445d0360519.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651829904=27f256c0445d0360519.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651829904=27f256c0445d0360519.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403651829904=27f256c0445d0360519.2:.0"span class="null""Then moan for me." I pull your body closer to mine. "Your heart is beating fast. Your not falling for me are you Dante?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652239982=2b519143e5f0ae27862"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652239982=2b519143e5f0ae27862.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652239982=2b519143e5f0ae27862.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652239982=2b519143e5f0ae27862.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652239982=2b519143e5f0ae27862.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652239982=2b519143e5f0ae27862.2:.0"span class="null""Uh...s-shut up..." I hide my face so you won't see me blush bright red./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:28pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652484292=27f256c04abde572989"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652484292=27f256c04abde572989.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652484292=27f256c04abde572989.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652484292=27f256c04abde572989.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652484292=27f256c04abde572989.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652484292=27f256c04abde572989.2:.0"span class="null"I lift your face from hiding kiss you passionately. "No reason to hide it." I then start to feel you move on your own./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652567890=2b519143ec603b3c218"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652567890=2b519143ec603b3c218.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652567890=2b519143ec603b3c218.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652567890=2b519143ec603b3c218.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652567890=2b519143ec603b3c218.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652567890=2b519143ec603b3c218.2:.0"span class="null"I kiss you back and move up and down unconsciously./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:32pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652726425=27f256c0421bb9ec569"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652726425=27f256c0421bb9ec569.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652726425=27f256c0421bb9ec569.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652726425=27f256c0421bb9ec569.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652726425=27f256c0421bb9ec569.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652726425=27f256c0421bb9ec569.2:.0"span class="null"I then start sucking on your nipples and biting them while you are moving on your own subconsciously. You start Too lean back i then start to pay with your Dick./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652811626=2b519143e280dd2ee92"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652811626=2b519143e280dd2ee92.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652811626=2b519143e280dd2ee92.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652811626=2b519143e280dd2ee92.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652811626=2b519143e280dd2ee92.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403652811626=2b519143e280dd2ee92.2:.0"span class="null""Master can I lay down please..." Watches you and starts to breath harder./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:40pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403653225346=27f256c04dcd967bf65"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403653225346=27f256c04dcd967bf65.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403653225346=27f256c04dcd967bf65.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 148px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403653225346=27f256c04dcd967bf65.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403653225346=27f256c04dcd967bf65.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403653225346=27f256c04dcd967bf65.2:.0"span class="null"I lay you down put you legs around my waist and keep going./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403653982565=2f3d854162f6016f761"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403653982565=2f3d854162f6016f761.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403653982565=2f3d854162f6016f761.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 149px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403653982565=2f3d854162f6016f761.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403653982565=2f3d854162f6016f761.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403653982565=2f3d854162f6016f761.2:.0"span class="null"Dante was moaning in pleasure from his masters touch around his body./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:56pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654172551=22b5adfc635bac28a84"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654172551=22b5adfc635bac28a84.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654172551=22b5adfc635bac28a84.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654172551=22b5adfc635bac28a84.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654172551=22b5adfc635bac28a84.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654172551=22b5adfc635bac28a84.2:.0"span class="null"I look into your face seeing the pleasure "this noise suits you better especially when I'm the one making you make such noise." I kiss you and lift you legs higher. Thrusting harder and deeper inside you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654232177=2f3d8541632d7069340"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654232177=2f3d8541632d7069340.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654232177=2f3d8541632d7069340.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654232177=2f3d8541632d7069340.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654232177=2f3d8541632d7069340.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654232177=2f3d8541632d7069340.2:.0"span class="null""Aaahhh~~~..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:58pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654318320=22b5adfc6b104835481"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654318320=22b5adfc6b104835481.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654318320=22b5adfc6b104835481.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654318320=22b5adfc6b104835481.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654318320=22b5adfc6b104835481.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654318320=22b5adfc6b104835481.2:.0"span class="null""Do you like this feeling?" I then start to slow down seeing if you would ask for more./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654510712=2f3d85416dcd967bf06"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654510712=2f3d85416dcd967bf06.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654510712=2f3d85416dcd967bf06.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 156px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654510712=2f3d85416dcd967bf06.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654510712=2f3d85416dcd967bf06.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654510712=2f3d85416dcd967bf06.2:.0"span class="null"I look at you asking for more and nods that I like it./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:03pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654634505=22b5adfc65867266142"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654634505=22b5adfc65867266142.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654634505=22b5adfc65867266142.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654634505=22b5adfc65867266142.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654634505=22b5adfc65867266142.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654634505=22b5adfc65867266142.2:.0"span class="null"I then smile kiss you. Pull you in closer so i can go in deeper inside of you. "Turn around."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654739764=2f3d85416abde572926"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654739764=2f3d85416abde572926.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654739764=2f3d85416abde572926.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 143px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654739764=2f3d85416abde572926.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654739764=2f3d85416abde572926.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403654739764=2f3d85416abde572926.2:.0"span class="null"I turn around for you while kissing you back./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:12pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655176934=22b5adfc6dcd967bf97"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655176934=22b5adfc6dcd967bf97.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655176934=22b5adfc6dcd967bf97.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655176934=22b5adfc6dcd967bf97.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655176934=22b5adfc6dcd967bf97.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655176934=22b5adfc6dcd967bf97.2:.0"span class="null"I arch your body slide myself back inside you thrusting hard and fast o lick up your back lean on you hearing heavily jacking you off. You then start gripping the sheets. Moaning loudly. You then turn your had towards me start kissing me. I lift your hands to touch the hall then go back to jacking you off and kissing you. The sun is starting to rise we been at it all night. You begin to shake and we both finally come after coming so many times together./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655377136=2f3d85416c8d83bf063"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655377136=2f3d85416c8d83bf063.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655377136=2f3d85416c8d83bf063.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 160px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655377136=2f3d85416c8d83bf063.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655377136=2f3d85416c8d83bf063.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655377136=2f3d85416c8d83bf063.2:.0"span class="null""Can we promise never to come here again please..." Laying on the bed exhausted and tired./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:18pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655483612=22b5adfc6c603b3c213"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655483612=22b5adfc6c603b3c213.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655483612=22b5adfc6c603b3c213.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655483612=22b5adfc6c603b3c213.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655483612=22b5adfc6c603b3c213.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655483612=22b5adfc6c603b3c213.2:.0"span class="null""Why, for once you were being obedient."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655545922=2f3d854165867266171"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655545922=2f3d854165867266171.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655545922=2f3d854165867266171.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655545922=2f3d854165867266171.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655545922=2f3d854165867266171.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655545922=2f3d854165867266171.2:.0"span class="null""I was drugged..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:21pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655660563=22b5adfc626d65adc49"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655660563=22b5adfc626d65adc49.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655660563=22b5adfc626d65adc49.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655660563=22b5adfc626d65adc49.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655660563=22b5adfc626d65adc49.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655660563=22b5adfc626d65adc49.2:.0"span class="null"I fall asleep/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655681656=293ac4e342f6016f779"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655681656=293ac4e342f6016f779.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655681656=293ac4e342f6016f779.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655681656=293ac4e342f6016f779.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655681656=293ac4e342f6016f779.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655681656=293ac4e342f6016f779.2:.0"span class="null"I sigh and fall asleep with you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:25pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655947821=240d059fc56bcae5335"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655947821=240d059fc56bcae5335.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655947821=240d059fc56bcae5335.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 156px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655947821=240d059fc56bcae5335.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655947821=240d059fc56bcae5335.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403655947821=240d059fc56bcae5335.2:.0"span class="null"I then wrap my arms around you. Knowing we are still naked./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656234406=293ac4e344c667a2e85"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656234406=293ac4e344c667a2e85.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656234406=293ac4e344c667a2e85.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656234406=293ac4e344c667a2e85.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656234406=293ac4e344c667a2e85.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656234406=293ac4e344c667a2e85.2:.0"span class="null""What are you doing."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:31pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656294393=2f273097aa2681b0299"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656294393=2f273097aa2681b0299.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656294393=2f273097aa2681b0299.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656294393=2f273097aa2681b0299.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656294393=2f273097aa2681b0299.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656294393=2f273097aa2681b0299.2:.0"span class="null""Sleeping I'm tired. Get over it don't act like you don't like it."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656696966=293ac4e3432d7069377"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656696966=293ac4e3432d7069377.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656696966=293ac4e3432d7069377.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656696966=293ac4e3432d7069377.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656696966=293ac4e3432d7069377.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403656696966=293ac4e3432d7069377.2:.0"span class="null""Uh..." Sighs and falls asleep/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:12pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403658756864=2509dac5b42bdf21c89"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403658756864=2509dac5b42bdf21c89.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403658756864=2509dac5b42bdf21c89.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403658756864=2509dac5b42bdf21c89.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403658756864=2509dac5b42bdf21c89.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403658756864=2509dac5b42bdf21c89.2:.0"span class="null"I fall asleep holding you, but then i get a boner/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403658801946=2fd2117f845d0360590"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403658801946=2fd2117f845d0360590.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403658801946=2fd2117f845d0360590.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403658801946=2fd2117f845d0360590.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403658801946=2fd2117f845d0360590.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403658801946=2fd2117f845d0360590.2:.0"span class="null"I wake up when night fell/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:17pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659034264=2509dac5b35bac28a06"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659034264=2509dac5b35bac28a06.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659034264=2509dac5b35bac28a06.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659034264=2509dac5b35bac28a06.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659034264=2509dac5b35bac28a06.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659034264=2509dac5b35bac28a06.2:.0"span class="null"Hours pass since we fell asleep with my boner. I already left to go out to eat dinner with the woman downstairs in the business hotel. Which is another place i ended owning which is why we were able to stay without pay./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659337183=2bf52595d51d16a4a94"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659337183=2bf52595d51d16a4a94.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659337183=2bf52595d51d16a4a94.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 141px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659337183=2bf52595d51d16a4a94.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659337183=2bf52595d51d16a4a94.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659337183=2bf52595d51d16a4a94.2:.0"span class="null"I wake up and notice your gone and I get dressed/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:24pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659486076=291e7313bdcd967bf85"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659486076=291e7313bdcd967bf85.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659486076=291e7313bdcd967bf85.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659486076=291e7313bdcd967bf85.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659486076=291e7313bdcd967bf85.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659486076=291e7313bdcd967bf85.2:.0"span class="null"A worker at the hotel comes up knocking on the door. "Sir the boss is waiting for you in dining area./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659591941=2bf52595d35bac28a32"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659591941=2bf52595d35bac28a32.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659591941=2bf52595d35bac28a32.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659591941=2bf52595d35bac28a32.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659591941=2bf52595d35bac28a32.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403659591941=2bf52595d35bac28a32.2:.0"span class="null""Fine don't call me sir. I'm just a butler."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:38pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660284436=291e7313bbfdf0b6673"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660284436=291e7313bbfdf0b6673.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660284436=291e7313bbfdf0b6673.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 153px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660284436=291e7313bbfdf0b6673.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660284436=291e7313bbfdf0b6673.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660284436=291e7313bbfdf0b6673.2:.0"span class="null""Sorry starting today sir the boss has says you are no longer his butler and asked you to go."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660378478=2bf52595d3b614ab826"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660378478=2bf52595d3b614ab826.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660378478=2bf52595d3b614ab826.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660378478=2bf52595d3b614ab826.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660378478=2bf52595d3b614ab826.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660378478=2bf52595d3b614ab826.2:.0"span class="null""Huh no longer his butler that's a bunch of bull and quit calling me sir it's Dante./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:42pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660558903=2d9069e543c0c8ea191"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660558903=2d9069e543c0c8ea191.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660558903=2d9069e543c0c8ea191.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660558903=2d9069e543c0c8ea191.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660558903=2d9069e543c0c8ea191.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660558903=2d9069e543c0c8ea191.2:.0"span class="null""Well sorry Dante. Please hurry to the boss." Then shuts the door./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660680101=2bf52595d3b614ab836"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660680101=2bf52595d3b614ab836.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660680101=2bf52595d3b614ab836.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660680101=2bf52595d3b614ab836.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660680101=2bf52595d3b614ab836.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660680101=2bf52595d3b614ab836.2:.0"span class="null"Muttering to myself and walks up to you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:46pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660810817=2d9069e54d202ef8d61"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660810817=2d9069e54d202ef8d61.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660810817=2d9069e54d202ef8d61.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660810817=2d9069e54d202ef8d61.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660810817=2d9069e54d202ef8d61.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660810817=2d9069e54d202ef8d61.2:.0"span class="null""Sit"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660924583=2e1f64d21c16e77db16"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660924583=2e1f64d21c16e77db16.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660924583=2e1f64d21c16e77db16.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660924583=2e1f64d21c16e77db16.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660924583=2e1f64d21c16e77db16.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403660924583=2e1f64d21c16e77db16.2:.0"span class="null""What the hell."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:52pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661147905=2d9069e54c16e77db23"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661147905=2d9069e54c16e77db23.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661147905=2d9069e54c16e77db23.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661147905=2d9069e54c16e77db23.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661147905=2d9069e54c16e77db23.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661147905=2d9069e54c16e77db23.2:.0"span class="null""Well as you know i own the science company now. In the process of that got this hotel as well." Takes a sip of my wine. "Plus you are now my lover to every company and to all the public. So you are no longer my butler, but doesn't mean you can't be punished anymore."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661223352=2e1f64d21b669474d46"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661223352=2e1f64d21b669474d46.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661223352=2e1f64d21b669474d46.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661223352=2e1f64d21b669474d46.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661223352=2e1f64d21b669474d46.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661223352=2e1f64d21b669474d46.2:.0"span class="null""How would anyone know if I was your lover and I told you I was drugged and was very horny/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:57pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661431087=2d9069e543c0c8ea140"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661431087=2d9069e543c0c8ea140.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661431087=2d9069e543c0c8ea140.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 152px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661431087=2d9069e543c0c8ea140.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661431087=2d9069e543c0c8ea140.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661431087=2d9069e543c0c8ea140.2:.0"span class="null""Because i said." I grab you into me start kissing you. Paparazzi starts swarming around taking pictures./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661563606=2e1f64d2142bdf21c32"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661563606=2e1f64d2142bdf21c32.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661563606=2e1f64d2142bdf21c32.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661563606=2e1f64d2142bdf21c32.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661563606=2e1f64d2142bdf21c32.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661563606=2e1f64d2142bdf21c32.2:.0"span class="null""You asshole..." Hits you and turns walking away./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:06pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661993680=2b91f1c0f21bb9ec532"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661993680=2b91f1c0f21bb9ec532.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661993680=2b91f1c0f21bb9ec532.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661993680=2b91f1c0f21bb9ec532.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661993680=2b91f1c0f21bb9ec532.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403661993680=2b91f1c0f21bb9ec532.2:.0"span class="null""Excuse us." I bow walk after you. Pull you into a janitors closet push you up against the door after closing it. Lean into you start kissing you holding your arms above your head putting one of my legs between yours spreading them i then take one hand into your pants. Stop kissing you. "Don't pretend you hate the idea. It's just better for me to not have secrets of what we do. So it can't be thought of as a dirty secret to buy me out of business."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403662268820=27a85a7f5d56f2b9460"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403662268820=27a85a7f5d56f2b9460.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403662268820=27a85a7f5d56f2b9460.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403662268820=27a85a7f5d56f2b9460.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403662268820=27a85a7f5d56f2b9460.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403662268820=27a85a7f5d56f2b9460.2:.0"span class="null""Jesus that's all you stupid idiots talk about..." Hits you making you fall. I started to tear up and before you noticed I ran away from you and that place they were at./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:13pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403662421917=2b91f1c0fabde572948"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403662421917=2b91f1c0fabde572948.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403662421917=2b91f1c0fabde572948.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403662421917=2b91f1c0fabde572948.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403662421917=2b91f1c0fabde572948.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403662421917=2b91f1c0fabde572948.2:.0"span class="null"I go back to the dining area. Sit down pick up my phone and call you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663510622=273f6d8d9d202ef8d86"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663510622=273f6d8d9d202ef8d86.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663510622=273f6d8d9d202ef8d86.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663510622=273f6d8d9d202ef8d86.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663510622=273f6d8d9d202ef8d86.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663510622=273f6d8d9d202ef8d86.2:.0"span class="null"I ignore it but pick it up./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:34pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663686382=25bae023a5f0ae27805"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663686382=25bae023a5f0ae27805.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663686382=25bae023a5f0ae27805.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663686382=25bae023a5f0ae27805.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663686382=25bae023a5f0ae27805.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663686382=25bae023a5f0ae27805.2:.0"span class="null""Ok i guess i didn't explain it go enough. Come back."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663767430=273f6d8d92f6016f776"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663767430=273f6d8d92f6016f776.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663767430=273f6d8d92f6016f776.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663767430=273f6d8d92f6016f776.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663767430=273f6d8d92f6016f776.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403663767430=273f6d8d92f6016f776.2:.0"span class="null""No I'm sick in damn tired of hearing about y'all's jobs and selling each other's jobs."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:41pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664106363=25bae023abfdf0b6652"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664106363=25bae023abfdf0b6652.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664106363=25bae023abfdf0b6652.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664106363=25bae023abfdf0b6652.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664106363=25bae023abfdf0b6652.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664106363=25bae023abfdf0b6652.2:.0"span class="null"What you didn't notice i already left the hotel and is standing behind you. Hangs up phone "the only thing i know how to do is business. I don't know how to say anything without it not sounding work related." I then take a deep breath grab you by your waist in front of a lot of people take off my glasses with the other hand. Look you in the eyes kiss you "the only person i want is you. I just don't want a situation like yesterday to happen again because people wanted to use this as a blackmail." I then kiss you passionately. With all kinds of eyes staring at us./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664352502=273f6d8d9bfdf0b6618"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664352502=273f6d8d9bfdf0b6618.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664352502=273f6d8d9bfdf0b6618.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664352502=273f6d8d9bfdf0b6618.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664352502=273f6d8d9bfdf0b6618.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664352502=273f6d8d9bfdf0b6618.2:.0"span class="null"Pushes you off. "Then why did I have to stop being a butler. Why did you take my job away."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:56pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664988373=25aa32ce232d7069325"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664988373=25aa32ce232d7069325.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664988373=25aa32ce232d7069325.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664988373=25aa32ce232d7069325.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664988373=25aa32ce232d7069325.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403664988373=25aa32ce232d7069325.2:.0"span class="null""It's not appropriate for my lover to work for me. Just be with me at my side."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665169239=273f6d8d9d202ef8d94"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665169239=273f6d8d9d202ef8d94.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665169239=273f6d8d9d202ef8d94.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665169239=273f6d8d9d202ef8d94.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665169239=273f6d8d9d202ef8d94.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665169239=273f6d8d9d202ef8d94.2:.0"span class="null""Not appropriate. Don't even start there you have a stupid affair with your sec and then this I don't like being someone who like this."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:08pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665705960=2c0dde8eec16e77db92"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665705960=2c0dde8eec16e77db92.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665705960=2c0dde8eec16e77db92.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665705960=2c0dde8eec16e77db92.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665705960=2c0dde8eec16e77db92.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665705960=2c0dde8eec16e77db92.2:.0"span class="null""K. Fine." Walks away waving hand "i guess i don't need you as the head Chief at the hotel. Only reason you not my butler anymore."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:09pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665743289=2c0dde8ee3c0c8ea119"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665743289=2c0dde8ee3c0c8ea119.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665743289=2c0dde8ee3c0c8ea119.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665743289=2c0dde8ee3c0c8ea119.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665743289=2c0dde8ee3c0c8ea119.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665743289=2c0dde8ee3c0c8ea119.2:.0"span class="null""Or should i say main reason you're not the butler anymore."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665838197=273f6d8d9c8d83bf095"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665838197=273f6d8d9c8d83bf095.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665838197=273f6d8d9c8d83bf095.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665838197=273f6d8d9c8d83bf095.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665838197=273f6d8d9c8d83bf095.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403665838197=273f6d8d9c8d83bf095.2:.0"span class="null""Oh shut up you don't know how my passion goes for being a butler." Walks toward the house where they used to live/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:15pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666132309=2e00de12cd56f2b9402"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666132309=2e00de12cd56f2b9402.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666132309=2e00de12cd56f2b9402.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666132309=2e00de12cd56f2b9402.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666132309=2e00de12cd56f2b9402.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666132309=2e00de12cd56f2b9402.2:.0"span class="null""You right. I quit. If you want to stay a butler so be it. I got business to work on."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666208088=273f6d8d94b0bbe3761"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666208088=273f6d8d94b0bbe3761.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666208088=273f6d8d94b0bbe3761.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666208088=273f6d8d94b0bbe3761.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666208088=273f6d8d94b0bbe3761.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666208088=273f6d8d94b0bbe3761.2:.0"span class="null"I walk in my room and gets all of my stuff together crying really bad through it all./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:20pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666412571=2e00de12ca505df1b63"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666412571=2e00de12ca505df1b63.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666412571=2e00de12ca505df1b63.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666412571=2e00de12ca505df1b63.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666412571=2e00de12ca505df1b63.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666412571=2e00de12ca505df1b63.2:.0"span class="null"I turn back around signing walk into the house. Into your room stand by the door with arms cross. "Crying doesn't suit you one bit. But one question before you leave. How did you get that wound on you?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666534927=273f6d8d9bfdf0b6659"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666534927=273f6d8d9bfdf0b6659.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666534927=273f6d8d9bfdf0b6659.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666534927=273f6d8d9bfdf0b6659.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666534927=273f6d8d9bfdf0b6659.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666534927=273f6d8d9bfdf0b6659.2:.0"span class="null""It doesn't matter and I'm not leaving I'm looking for something."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:23pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666625336=237ef617435bac28a22"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666625336=237ef617435bac28a22.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666625336=237ef617435bac28a22.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 138px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666625336=237ef617435bac28a22.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666625336=237ef617435bac28a22.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666625336=237ef617435bac28a22.2:.0"span class="null""What are you looking for maybe i can help?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666641941=273f6d8d9b669474d14"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666641941=273f6d8d9b669474d14.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666641941=273f6d8d9b669474d14.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666641941=273f6d8d9b669474d14.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666641941=273f6d8d9b669474d14.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666641941=273f6d8d9b669474d14.2:.0"span class="null""A book."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:25pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666702840=237ef617442bdf21c69"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666702840=237ef617442bdf21c69.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666702840=237ef617442bdf21c69.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666702840=237ef617442bdf21c69.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666702840=237ef617442bdf21c69.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666702840=237ef617442bdf21c69.2:.0"span class="null""Have you tried the library on your personal shelf in there i bought for you long ago/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666826721=273f6d8d9abde572967"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666826721=273f6d8d9abde572967.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666826721=273f6d8d9abde572967.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666826721=273f6d8d9abde572967.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666826721=273f6d8d9abde572967.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403666826721=273f6d8d9abde572967.2:.0"span class="null""It wouldn't be in there."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:30pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667048448=28995110935bac28a95"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667048448=28995110935bac28a95.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667048448=28995110935bac28a95.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667048448=28995110935bac28a95.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667048448=28995110935bac28a95.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667048448=28995110935bac28a95.2:.0"span class="null""Where's the last place you seen it?" I'm checking under your bed. I see something during against the wall, but can't reach it./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667116066=273f6d8d945d0360518"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667116066=273f6d8d945d0360518.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667116066=273f6d8d945d0360518.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667116066=273f6d8d945d0360518.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667116066=273f6d8d945d0360518.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667116066=273f6d8d945d0360518.2:.0"span class="null""I think under the pillow but it disappeared."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:34pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667272445=28995110942bdf21c29"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667272445=28995110942bdf21c29.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667272445=28995110942bdf21c29.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667272445=28995110942bdf21c29.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667272445=28995110942bdf21c29.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667272445=28995110942bdf21c29.2:.0"span class="null""W-will i think i see it trying to reach." I get up. "Well the bed piss pretty heavy it may take both of us to just slide it./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667355476=273f6d8d951d16a4a36"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667355476=273f6d8d951d16a4a36.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667355476=273f6d8d951d16a4a36.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667355476=273f6d8d951d16a4a36.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667355476=273f6d8d951d16a4a36.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667355476=273f6d8d951d16a4a36.2:.0"span class="null""Hold on." Looks under it and grabs it taking it out from under the bed./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:37pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667432391=2899511092f6016f776"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667432391=2899511092f6016f776.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667432391=2899511092f6016f776.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 146px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667432391=2899511092f6016f776.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667432391=2899511092f6016f776.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667432391=2899511092f6016f776.2:.0"span class="null""You have some freakishly long arms." Tries to hide chuckle./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:37pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667463777=2899511095867266147"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667463777=2899511095867266147.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667463777=2899511095867266147.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667463777=2899511095867266147.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667463777=2899511095867266147.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667463777=2899511095867266147.2:.0"span class="null""Well congrats you find your book. Must be very important."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667487124=273f6d8d951d16a4a77"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667487124=273f6d8d951d16a4a77.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667487124=273f6d8d951d16a4a77.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 151px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667487124=273f6d8d951d16a4a77.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667487124=273f6d8d951d16a4a77.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667487124=273f6d8d951d16a4a77.2:.0"span class="null""It wasn't me who got it. But yeah it is."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:40pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667649299=289951109c603b3c207"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667649299=289951109c603b3c207.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667649299=289951109c603b3c207.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667649299=289951109c603b3c207.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667649299=289951109c603b3c207.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667649299=289951109c603b3c207.2:.0"span class="null""If you don't mind could you tell me what it is?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667720117=273f6d8d921bb9ec501"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667720117=273f6d8d921bb9ec501.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667720117=273f6d8d921bb9ec501.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 147px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667720117=273f6d8d921bb9ec501.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667720117=273f6d8d921bb9ec501.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667720117=273f6d8d921bb9ec501.2:.0"span class="null""Oh it's what my first family gave to me."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:46pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667969823=2f7d5450c3b614ab880"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667969823=2f7d5450c3b614ab880.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667969823=2f7d5450c3b614ab880.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667969823=2f7d5450c3b614ab880.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667969823=2f7d5450c3b614ab880.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403667969823=2f7d5450c3b614ab880.2:.0"span class="null""First family?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668425687=273f6d8d9d202ef8d67"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668425687=273f6d8d9d202ef8d67.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668425687=273f6d8d9d202ef8d67.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668425687=273f6d8d9d202ef8d67.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668425687=273f6d8d9d202ef8d67.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668425687=273f6d8d9d202ef8d67.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:57pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668628394=26f5798f9a2681b0225"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668628394=26f5798f9a2681b0225.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668628394=26f5798f9a2681b0225.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668628394=26f5798f9a2681b0225.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668628394=26f5798f9a2681b0225.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668628394=26f5798f9a2681b0225.2:.0"span class="null""Well that's nice you found it. Well I'll just finish working tomorrow I'm going to bed."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668734572=273f6d8d93b614ab867"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668734572=273f6d8d93b614ab867.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668734572=273f6d8d93b614ab867.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668734572=273f6d8d93b614ab867.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668734572=273f6d8d93b614ab867.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668734572=273f6d8d93b614ab867.2:.0"span class="null""Your not interested who got it. "/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:59pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668792892=26f5798f9b8b2cf7f32"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668792892=26f5798f9b8b2cf7f32.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668792892=26f5798f9b8b2cf7f32.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 145px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668792892=26f5798f9b8b2cf7f32.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668792892=26f5798f9b8b2cf7f32.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403668792892=26f5798f9b8b2cf7f32.2:.0"span class="null""Yes, but can we finish the conversation in my room."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669442699=273f6d8d9280dd2ee23"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669442699=273f6d8d9280dd2ee23.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669442699=273f6d8d9280dd2ee23.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669442699=273f6d8d9280dd2ee23.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669442699=273f6d8d9280dd2ee23.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669442699=273f6d8d9280dd2ee23.2:.0"span class="null""Huh..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:16am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669788570=27e91c448a2681b0248"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669788570=27e91c448a2681b0248.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669788570=27e91c448a2681b0248.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669788570=27e91c448a2681b0248.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669788570=27e91c448a2681b0248.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669788570=27e91c448a2681b0248.2:.0"span class="null""I want to put on my pajamas it's late. We can share the bed and talk until we fall asleep." I put one hand on your cheek and kiss your lips then head to my room./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669858735=273f6d8d9d202ef8d65"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669858735=273f6d8d9d202ef8d65.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669858735=273f6d8d9d202ef8d65.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669858735=273f6d8d9d202ef8d65.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669858735=273f6d8d9d202ef8d65.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403669858735=273f6d8d9d202ef8d65.2:.0"span class="null""Isn't that why we have a living room." Looks at you/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403675776008=2247d121aa2681b0252"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403675776008=2247d121aa2681b0252.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Wednesday 1:56am" data-utime="1403675776" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403675776008=2247d121aa2681b0252.0.0"Wednesday 1:56am/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403675776008=2247d121aa2681b0252"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403675776008=2247d121aa2681b0252.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403675776008=2247d121aa2681b0252.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403675776008=2247d121aa2681b0252.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403675776008=2247d121aa2681b0252.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403675776008=2247d121aa2681b0252.2:.0"span class="null""Fine I'll come to your room."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:00am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676051457=21230683545d0360535"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676051457=21230683545d0360535.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676051457=21230683545d0360535.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676051457=21230683545d0360535.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676051457=21230683545d0360535.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676051457=21230683545d0360535.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah but I'm not sleeping on the couch."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676119788=2247d121aabde572956"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676119788=2247d121aabde572956.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676119788=2247d121aabde572956.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676119788=2247d121aabde572956.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676119788=2247d121aabde572956.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676119788=2247d121aabde572956.2:.0"span class="null""Good point.." Follows you in your room./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:03am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676207068=21230683542bdf21c85"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676207068=21230683542bdf21c85.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676207068=21230683542bdf21c85.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676207068=21230683542bdf21c85.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676207068=21230683542bdf21c85.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676207068=21230683542bdf21c85.2:.0"span class="null"I start changing into my sleep wear. "So now finish telling me about what's so special about that book." While still dressing/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676304677=2247d121a5f0ae27831"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676304677=2247d121a5f0ae27831.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676304677=2247d121a5f0ae27831.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676304677=2247d121a5f0ae27831.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676304677=2247d121a5f0ae27831.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676304677=2247d121a5f0ae27831.2:.0"span class="null""Oh we'll before my mistress was killed she gave me a book and told me to full fill what must be done as the ash princess."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:07am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676445441=212306835b104835429"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676445441=212306835b104835429.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676445441=212306835b104835429.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676445441=212306835b104835429.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676445441=212306835b104835429.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676445441=212306835b104835429.2:.0"span class="null""Ok?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676637537=2247d121adbb4a3a676"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676637537=2247d121adbb4a3a676.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676637537=2247d121adbb4a3a676.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676637537=2247d121adbb4a3a676.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676637537=2247d121adbb4a3a676.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676637537=2247d121adbb4a3a676.2:.0"span class="null""The ash princess is still weird to me and shocking for me still."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:12am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676744558=212306835b669474d24"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676744558=212306835b669474d24.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676744558=212306835b669474d24.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 145px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676744558=212306835b669474d24.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676744558=212306835b669474d24.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676744558=212306835b669474d24.2:.0"span class="null""So you don't know exactly what an ash princess is?" Crawling into bed./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676778298=2247d121ac603b3c264"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676778298=2247d121ac603b3c264.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676778298=2247d121ac603b3c264.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676778298=2247d121ac603b3c264.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676778298=2247d121ac603b3c264.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403676778298=2247d121ac603b3c264.2:.0"span class="null""Oh yeah I know what it is."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:24am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403677467564=2f736203e5f0ae27868"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403677467564=2f736203e5f0ae27868.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403677467564=2f736203e5f0ae27868.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403677467564=2f736203e5f0ae27868.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403677467564=2f736203e5f0ae27868.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403677467564=2f736203e5f0ae27868.2:.0"span class="null""Soooo? Point is?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403677512267=2247d121a3c0c8ea143"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403677512267=2247d121a3c0c8ea143.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403677512267=2247d121a3c0c8ea143.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403677512267=2247d121a3c0c8ea143.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403677512267=2247d121a3c0c8ea143.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403677512267=2247d121a3c0c8ea143.2:.0"span class="null""My mistress want me to take here place as the real Cinderella."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:36am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678178994=2cb8731335867266129"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678178994=2cb8731335867266129.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678178994=2cb8731335867266129.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678178994=2cb8731335867266129.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678178994=2cb8731335867266129.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678178994=2cb8731335867266129.2:.0"span class="null"I laugh "so that's what the fuss was about. I'm sorry that's not even funny, but i hope you find your way to be a real Cinderella." I curl into bed thinking about the story of Cinderella./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678367065=2247d121a51d16a4a66"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678367065=2247d121a51d16a4a66.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678367065=2247d121a51d16a4a66.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678367065=2247d121a51d16a4a66.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678367065=2247d121a51d16a4a66.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678367065=2247d121a51d16a4a66.2:.0"span class="null""The real Cinderella was torched to her death. She loved me and the king found out so he torched her to her death right in front of me. Held me back to watch her die but yeah./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:49am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678961210=2f38805a8c603b3c239"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678961210=2f38805a8c603b3c239.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678961210=2f38805a8c603b3c239.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678961210=2f38805a8c603b3c239.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678961210=2f38805a8c603b3c239.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403678961210=2f38805a8c603b3c239.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah depressing. Well don't have to worry about torching. Well get Some sleep butler you have work in the morning. "/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403679059009=2247d121a26d65adc55"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403679059009=2247d121a26d65adc55.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403679059009=2247d121a26d65adc55.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403679059009=2247d121a26d65adc55.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403679059009=2247d121a26d65adc55.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403679059009=2247d121a26d65adc55.2:.0"span class="null"I look up and smiles at you. "Thank you Mi, Lord have a good night." Gets up and bows/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:59am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403679592505=2ce122ced5867266115"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403679592505=2ce122ced5867266115.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403679592505=2ce122ced5867266115.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403679592505=2ce122ced5867266115.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403679592505=2ce122ced5867266115.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403679592505=2ce122ced5867266115.2:.0"span class="null""My lover as my butler, but has a smart mouth."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403680013939=2247d121adcd967bf24"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403680013939=2247d121adcd967bf24.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403680013939=2247d121adcd967bf24.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 153px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403680013939=2247d121adcd967bf24.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403680013939=2247d121adcd967bf24.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403680013939=2247d121adcd967bf24.2:.0"span class="null""Yep that's sounds about right." Leaves the room and goes to his room and lays down./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403702916601=2de9f04a032d7069390"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403702916601=2de9f04a032d7069390.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Wednesday 9:28am" data-utime="1403702917" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403702916601=2de9f04a032d7069390.0.0"Wednesday 9:28am/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:28am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403702916601=2de9f04a032d7069390"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403702916601=2de9f04a032d7069390.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403702916601=2de9f04a032d7069390.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403702916601=2de9f04a032d7069390.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403702916601=2de9f04a032d7069390.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403702916601=2de9f04a032d7069390.2:.0"span class="null"I then fall asleep. More rolls around i smell breakfast i get up had down to the dining area./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403718690773=278f6aa4fbfdf0b6685"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403718690773=278f6aa4fbfdf0b6685.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Wednesday 1:51pm" data-utime="1403718691" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403718690773=278f6aa4fbfdf0b6685.0.0"Wednesday 1:51pm/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403718690773=278f6aa4fbfdf0b6685"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403718690773=278f6aa4fbfdf0b6685.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403718690773=278f6aa4fbfdf0b6685.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403718690773=278f6aa4fbfdf0b6685.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403718690773=278f6aa4fbfdf0b6685.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403718690773=278f6aa4fbfdf0b6685.2:.0"span class="null"((Srry was asleep)) I was cooking to forget all about what had happened the other night./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:58pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719081586=29c954cac5867266139"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719081586=29c954cac5867266139.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719081586=29c954cac5867266139.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719081586=29c954cac5867266139.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719081586=29c954cac5867266139.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719081586=29c954cac5867266139.2:.0"span class="null"I see that you are still cooking. I walk up behind you hug you. "Morning Cinderella."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719147139=2783963afbfdf0b6683"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719147139=2783963afbfdf0b6683.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719147139=2783963afbfdf0b6683.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719147139=2783963afbfdf0b6683.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719147139=2783963afbfdf0b6683.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719147139=2783963afbfdf0b6683.2:.0"span class="null""Morning and no body calls me that it's Dante."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:01pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719263330=29c954cacd56f2b9414"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719263330=29c954cacd56f2b9414.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719263330=29c954cacd56f2b9414.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719263330=29c954cacd56f2b9414.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719263330=29c954cacd56f2b9414.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719263330=29c954cacd56f2b9414.2:.0"span class="null"I smile "watch your tongue." I then sit at the dining table see that my tea is ready for me to pour./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719350885=27d8aad5332d7069307"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719350885=27d8aad5332d7069307.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719350885=27d8aad5332d7069307.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719350885=27d8aad5332d7069307.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719350885=27d8aad5332d7069307.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719350885=27d8aad5332d7069307.2:.0"span class="null"I bring the food and place it in front of you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:06pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719596514=29c954cacb8b2cf7f92"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719596514=29c954cacb8b2cf7f92.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719596514=29c954cacb8b2cf7f92.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719596514=29c954cacb8b2cf7f92.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719596514=29c954cacb8b2cf7f92.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719596514=29c954cacb8b2cf7f92.2:.0"span class="null""Thank you." I place a napkin on my lap and begin to eat. "Well get back to work. Clean the bathroom. I will be taking my shower before i leave for work And you better be naked waiting for me."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719758217=27d8aad534b0bbe3782"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719758217=27d8aad534b0bbe3782.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719758217=27d8aad534b0bbe3782.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719758217=27d8aad534b0bbe3782.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719758217=27d8aad534b0bbe3782.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403719758217=27d8aad534b0bbe3782.2:.0"span class="null""Yes Lord..." Sighs and head toward the bathroom cleaning it and waiting for you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:15pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403720143046=2c22f9794dcd967bf68"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403720143046=2c22f9794dcd967bf68.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403720143046=2c22f9794dcd967bf68.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403720143046=2c22f9794dcd967bf68.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403720143046=2c22f9794dcd967bf68.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403720143046=2c22f9794dcd967bf68.2:.0"span class="null"I finally finish eating.i Stand up start heading to the bathroom i make it into the bathroom. I then start taking off my clothes step into the shower. "Come scrub my back."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403720214319=212d4953ecfb5ffe924"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403720214319=212d4953ecfb5ffe924.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403720214319=212d4953ecfb5ffe924.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403720214319=212d4953ecfb5ffe924.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403720214319=212d4953ecfb5ffe924.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403720214319=212d4953ecfb5ffe924.2:.0"span class="null"Goes over to you and scrubs your back./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403726796133=2bbd154b21bb9ec540"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403726796133=2bbd154b21bb9ec540.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Wednesday 4:06pm" data-utime="1403726796" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403726796133=2bbd154b21bb9ec540.0.0"Wednesday 4:06pm/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:06pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403726796133=2bbd154b21bb9ec540"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403726796133=2bbd154b21bb9ec540.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403726796133=2bbd154b21bb9ec540.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403726796133=2bbd154b21bb9ec540.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403726796133=2bbd154b21bb9ec540.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403726796133=2bbd154b21bb9ec540.2:.0"span class="null"(Sorry got busy) I stand there letting you scrub my back. I then turn around and see that you are hard./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403726962035=2420bc77b1a55718a55"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403726962035=2420bc77b1a55718a55.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403726962035=2420bc77b1a55718a55.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403726962035=2420bc77b1a55718a55.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403726962035=2420bc77b1a55718a55.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403726962035=2420bc77b1a55718a55.2:.0"span class="null""what turn back around I'm not done." (Its ok) stops scrubbing and looks at you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:25pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403727940266=227909cb94c667a2e00"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403727940266=227909cb94c667a2e00.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403727940266=227909cb94c667a2e00.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403727940266=227909cb94c667a2e00.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403727940266=227909cb94c667a2e00.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403727940266=227909cb94c667a2e00.2:.0"span class="null""You are naughty to be getting hard scrubbing your master's back." I then push your back against the shower wall i then get on my knees and put your private area in my mouth and start to suck./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403728101747=2ae3778cfc16e77db23"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403728101747=2ae3778cfc16e77db23.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403728101747=2ae3778cfc16e77db23.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 153px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403728101747=2ae3778cfc16e77db23.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403728101747=2ae3778cfc16e77db23.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403728101747=2ae3778cfc16e77db23.2:.0"span class="null""Master...nnnh..." Hits the wall and feels the water ad your tongue on me./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:53pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403729627649=2ec9abca1c16e77db85"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403729627649=2ec9abca1c16e77db85.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403729627649=2ec9abca1c16e77db85.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403729627649=2ec9abca1c16e77db85.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403729627649=2ec9abca1c16e77db85.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403729627649=2ec9abca1c16e77db85.2:.0"span class="null"I keep sucking. I then lick up your body to your lips start kissing you. After a bit of kissing i let the water hit your back while i have you bent over. I gently slide myself in while your hands are on the wall. (Haha was reading love stage)/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403729912975=29834b9c0cfb5ffe967"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403729912975=29834b9c0cfb5ffe967.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403729912975=29834b9c0cfb5ffe967.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 98px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403729912975=29834b9c0cfb5ffe967.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403729912975=29834b9c0cfb5ffe967.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403729912975=29834b9c0cfb5ffe967.2:.0"span class="null"((Lol good book)) "M-Master...ah..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:01pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730085566=26aa2c9933c0c8ea108"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730085566=26aa2c9933c0c8ea108.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730085566=26aa2c9933c0c8ea108.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730085566=26aa2c9933c0c8ea108.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730085566=26aa2c9933c0c8ea108.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730085566=26aa2c9933c0c8ea108.2:.0"span class="null"(Really is) i then begin to thrust myself into you slowly but fully./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730221701=264c74bbb32d7069356"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730221701=264c74bbb32d7069356.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730221701=264c74bbb32d7069356.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730221701=264c74bbb32d7069356.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730221701=264c74bbb32d7069356.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730221701=264c74bbb32d7069356.2:.0"span class="null"(Yeah) Moaning slightly at the cold water and you thrusting in me./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:08pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730483744=26aa2c993d202ef8d73"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730483744=26aa2c993d202ef8d73.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730483744=26aa2c993d202ef8d73.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730483744=26aa2c993d202ef8d73.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730483744=26aa2c993d202ef8d73.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730483744=26aa2c993d202ef8d73.2:.0"span class="null"I smile as I'm in you hearing you moan, but for some loader results i move faster by grabbing your soft skinned waist. I begin to move my body upwards into you. Pushing further and further into you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730757269=264c74bbbb669474d35"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730757269=264c74bbbb669474d35.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730757269=264c74bbbb669474d35.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730757269=264c74bbbb669474d35.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730757269=264c74bbbb669474d35.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403730757269=264c74bbbb669474d35.2:.0"span class="null"Moaning loader and faster with each thrust you give me./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:33pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732038280=26aa2c99335bac28a00"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732038280=26aa2c99335bac28a00.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732038280=26aa2c99335bac28a00.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732038280=26aa2c99335bac28a00.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732038280=26aa2c99335bac28a00.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732038280=26aa2c99335bac28a00.2:.0"span class="null"After awhile and your moans are sounding so sweet. You start to shake from coming while in Turns feels so good to me i do one last thrust and i cum./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732170414=2a028df20c2ca3a1e06"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732170414=2a028df20c2ca3a1e06.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732170414=2a028df20c2ca3a1e06.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732170414=2a028df20c2ca3a1e06.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732170414=2a028df20c2ca3a1e06.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732170414=2a028df20c2ca3a1e06.2:.0"span class="null""master can I please get back to work."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:39pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732356139=26aa2c9934c667a2e99"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732356139=26aa2c9934c667a2e99.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732356139=26aa2c9934c667a2e99.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732356139=26aa2c9934c667a2e99.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732356139=26aa2c9934c667a2e99.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732356139=26aa2c9934c667a2e99.2:.0"span class="null"I smile turn you around pick you up off the floor side myself back into you While your back is against the wall. "You really shouldn't tell me what to do." I then sucking and biting your nipples while your arms is around shoulder/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732547992=27da415e706bfcac954"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732547992=27da415e706bfcac954.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732547992=27da415e706bfcac954.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732547992=27da415e706bfcac954.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732547992=27da415e706bfcac954.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732547992=27da415e706bfcac954.2:.0"span class="null""but if I couldn't what fun would that be." feels his nipples perk up/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:48pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732922539=2550e7551b669474d91"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732922539=2550e7551b669474d91.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732922539=2550e7551b669474d91.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732922539=2550e7551b669474d91.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732922539=2550e7551b669474d91.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403732922539=2550e7551b669474d91.2:.0"span class="null"I continue playing with your nipples and still in you. Then out the blue i put you down stop clean up and walk out the bathroom with my towel./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403733010587=279d37bfc5d64dc1968"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403733010587=279d37bfc5d64dc1968.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403733010587=279d37bfc5d64dc1968.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403733010587=279d37bfc5d64dc1968.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403733010587=279d37bfc5d64dc1968.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403733010587=279d37bfc5d64dc1968.2:.0"span class="null"I look at you then get up myself/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:07pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734037654=29c05539c603b3c238"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734037654=29c05539c603b3c238.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734037654=29c05539c603b3c238.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734037654=29c05539c603b3c238.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734037654=29c05539c603b3c238.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734037654=29c05539c603b3c238.2:.0"span class="null"I finally get done with getting dressed "dont wait up going out for dinner with the woman. After work."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734199449=2b790311948cfa42913"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734199449=2b790311948cfa42913.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734199449=2b790311948cfa42913.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734199449=2b790311948cfa42913.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734199449=2b790311948cfa42913.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734199449=2b790311948cfa42913.2:.0"span class="null"I walk out with my clothes on and look away. "alright." walks away/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:14pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734467808=28b9399843c0c8ea160"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734467808=28b9399843c0c8ea160.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734467808=28b9399843c0c8ea160.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734467808=28b9399843c0c8ea160.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734467808=28b9399843c0c8ea160.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734467808=28b9399843c0c8ea160.2:.0"span class="null"I head off to work./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734615213=25fe52015100665b362"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734615213=25fe52015100665b362.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734615213=25fe52015100665b362.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734615213=25fe52015100665b362.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734615213=25fe52015100665b362.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734615213=25fe52015100665b362.2:.0"span class="null"I go to the kitchen and make me some coffee and heads to my room/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:22pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734950132=28b9399845867266122"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734950132=28b9399845867266122.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734950132=28b9399845867266122.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734950132=28b9399845867266122.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734950132=28b9399845867266122.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403734950132=28b9399845867266122.2:.0"span class="null"I'm sitting at with doing paper work. Reading, typing, and signing. While the Secretary hands me coffee. Goes behind me leans over my shoulder. Starts rubbing my chest. I'm ignoring/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735154046=29aee2d750b51a13a92"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735154046=29aee2d750b51a13a92.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735154046=29aee2d750b51a13a92.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735154046=29aee2d750b51a13a92.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735154046=29aee2d750b51a13a92.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735154046=29aee2d750b51a13a92.2:.0"span class="null"I was working in my room for a while and then goes in the other room to clean/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:34pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735668429=28b9399842f6016f721"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735668429=28b9399842f6016f721.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735668429=28b9399842f6016f721.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735668429=28b9399842f6016f721.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735668429=28b9399842f6016f721.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735668429=28b9399842f6016f721.2:.0"span class="null"I then sit yup taking a break from the paper work. The woman starts to unbuckle my pants i light a cigarette. "Stop woman." She looks up and smile before sucking me "it's yuki." I look down "well yuki stop." She frowns "ever since you got your lover i can't have fun with you. You didn't care what i did as long as i worked. I'm just satisfying myself. Not trying to date." I look up to the ceiling "don't care." Blows rings./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735822101=2a1d071e5d5ffbe6a47"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735822101=2a1d071e5d5ffbe6a47.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735822101=2a1d071e5d5ffbe6a47.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735822101=2a1d071e5d5ffbe6a47.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735822101=2a1d071e5d5ffbe6a47.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403735822101=2a1d071e5d5ffbe6a47.2:.0"span class="null""there I can rest now at least." finishes cleaning and heads toward my room and looks at the clock seeing its time for dinner./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:57pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737059009=2389b946eb8b2cf7f06"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737059009=2389b946eb8b2cf7f06.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737059009=2389b946eb8b2cf7f06.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737059009=2389b946eb8b2cf7f06.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737059009=2389b946eb8b2cf7f06.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737059009=2389b946eb8b2cf7f06.2:.0"span class="null"Sitting having dinner with the woman. Smoking and having a a little of beer. "You're trying to get me drunk."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737342014=251733ca0e5373e3c14"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737342014=251733ca0e5373e3c14.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737342014=251733ca0e5373e3c14.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737342014=251733ca0e5373e3c14.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737342014=251733ca0e5373e3c14.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737342014=251733ca0e5373e3c14.2:.0"span class="null"was thinking what I should cook but just made some coffee and read an old book./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:05pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737547077=2389b946e45d0360534"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737547077=2389b946e45d0360534.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737547077=2389b946e45d0360534.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 156px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737547077=2389b946e45d0360534.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737547077=2389b946e45d0360534.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403737547077=2389b946e45d0360534.2:.0"span class="null"After a lot of drinking. The woman helps me to house rings the door bell since I'm out of it. "Hee-y *Hiccup butt-lllller gets yur ass down herrr. *hiccup" i laugh deliriously./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738110157=2bbd154bdbb4a3a619"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738110157=2bbd154bdbb4a3a619.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738110157=2bbd154bdbb4a3a619.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738110157=2bbd154bdbb4a3a619.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738110157=2bbd154bdbb4a3a619.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738110157=2bbd154bdbb4a3a619.2:.0"span class="null""What...dude your drunk go to sleep and get sober..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:17pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738234184=23c72bb06c603b3c268"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738234184=23c72bb06c603b3c268.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738234184=23c72bb06c603b3c268.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738234184=23c72bb06c603b3c268.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738234184=23c72bb06c603b3c268.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738234184=23c72bb06c603b3c268.2:.0"span class="null""I love you." Saying that while being drug to my room./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738424530=2bbd154bb8b2cf7f49"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738424530=2bbd154bb8b2cf7f49.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738424530=2bbd154bb8b2cf7f49.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738424530=2bbd154bb8b2cf7f49.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738424530=2bbd154bb8b2cf7f49.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738424530=2bbd154bb8b2cf7f49.2:.0"span class="null""Your drunk go to sleep."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:23pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738621709=23c72bb065867266166"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738621709=23c72bb065867266166.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738621709=23c72bb065867266166.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738621709=23c72bb065867266166.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738621709=23c72bb065867266166.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738621709=23c72bb065867266166.2:.0"span class="null"You got me to my bed. I grab you and pull you on top of me tightly. Don't let go./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738860281=2ac18d4e621bb9ec572"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738860281=2ac18d4e621bb9ec572.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738860281=2ac18d4e621bb9ec572.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738860281=2ac18d4e621bb9ec572.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738860281=2ac18d4e621bb9ec572.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403738860281=2ac18d4e621bb9ec572.2:.0"span class="null""Master your drunk you need to sleep."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:32pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739170411=2cffa2532dcd967bf23"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739170411=2cffa2532dcd967bf23.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739170411=2cffa2532dcd967bf23.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739170411=2cffa2532dcd967bf23.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739170411=2cffa2532dcd967bf23.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739170411=2cffa2532dcd967bf23.2:.0"span class="null""I will if you miss me. *hiccup."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:32pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739179651=2cffa2532dbb4a3a625"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739179651=2cffa2532dbb4a3a625.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739179651=2cffa2532dbb4a3a625.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739179651=2cffa2532dbb4a3a625.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739179651=2cffa2532dbb4a3a625.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739179651=2cffa2532dbb4a3a625.2:.0"span class="null"Kiss/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739359808=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee30"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739359808=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee30.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739359808=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee30.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739359808=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee30.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739359808=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee30.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739359808=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee30.2:.0"span class="null""Your drunk please master..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:43pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739833508=234f03a573b614ab860"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739833508=234f03a573b614ab860.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739833508=234f03a573b614ab860.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739833508=234f03a573b614ab860.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739833508=234f03a573b614ab860.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403739833508=234f03a573b614ab860.2:.0"span class="null""Kiss me butler that's an order."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403740027090=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee00"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403740027090=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee00.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403740027090=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee00.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403740027090=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee00.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403740027090=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee00.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403740027090=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee00.2:.0"span class="null""That's not my name..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:09pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741363414=25a0506d32d7069313"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741363414=25a0506d32d7069313.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741363414=25a0506d32d7069313.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741363414=25a0506d32d7069313.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741363414=25a0506d32d7069313.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741363414=25a0506d32d7069313.2:.0"span class="null""Dante white kiss me, before i punish you for your smart mouth."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741573329=2ac18d4e6dcd967bf79"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741573329=2ac18d4e6dcd967bf79.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741573329=2ac18d4e6dcd967bf79.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741573329=2ac18d4e6dcd967bf79.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741573329=2ac18d4e6dcd967bf79.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741573329=2ac18d4e6dcd967bf79.2:.0"span class="null""God fine..." Kisses you lightly/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:14pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741672051=25a0506d45d0360557"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741672051=25a0506d45d0360557.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741672051=25a0506d45d0360557.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741672051=25a0506d45d0360557.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741672051=25a0506d45d0360557.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741672051=25a0506d45d0360557.2:.0"span class="null"In the middle of the kiss i jump up grab a pale and puke. Then fall asleep./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741782397=2ac18d4e656bcae5350"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741782397=2ac18d4e656bcae5350.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741782397=2ac18d4e656bcae5350.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741782397=2ac18d4e656bcae5350.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741782397=2ac18d4e656bcae5350.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403741782397=2ac18d4e656bcae5350.2:.0"span class="null""God I told you to stop getting drunk." Gets up and leaves the room./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:27pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742434826=25a0506d26d65adc71"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742434826=25a0506d26d65adc71.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742434826=25a0506d26d65adc71.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742434826=25a0506d26d65adc71.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742434826=25a0506d26d65adc71.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742434826=25a0506d26d65adc71.2:.0"span class="null"I just toss over in the bed groaning from pain of drinking. "Damn woman."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742476688=2ac18d4e6d56f2b9420"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742476688=2ac18d4e6d56f2b9420.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742476688=2ac18d4e6d56f2b9420.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 125px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742476688=2ac18d4e6d56f2b9420.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742476688=2ac18d4e6d56f2b9420.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742476688=2ac18d4e6d56f2b9420.2:.0"span class="null"Walks in my room and finishes my book/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:33pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742821465=26c45caea32d7069301"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742821465=26c45caea32d7069301.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742821465=26c45caea32d7069301.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742821465=26c45caea32d7069301.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742821465=26c45caea32d7069301.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742821465=26c45caea32d7069301.2:.0"span class="null"I get up eventually head to the kitchen for my headache i drink coffee./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742970154=2ac18d4e645d0360597"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742970154=2ac18d4e645d0360597.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742970154=2ac18d4e645d0360597.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742970154=2ac18d4e645d0360597.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742970154=2ac18d4e645d0360597.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403742970154=2ac18d4e645d0360597.2:.0"span class="null"I'm still reading my book and drinking coffee./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:42pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743329640=251290417acb3933088"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743329640=251290417acb3933088.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743329640=251290417acb3933088.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 142px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743329640=251290417acb3933088.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743329640=251290417acb3933088.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743329640=251290417acb3933088.2:.0"span class="null"I stay downstairs with a massive headache. Don't remember what i said./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743495929=2ac18d4e632d7069324"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743495929=2ac18d4e632d7069324.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743495929=2ac18d4e632d7069324.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 153px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743495929=2ac18d4e632d7069324.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743495929=2ac18d4e632d7069324.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743495929=2ac18d4e632d7069324.2:.0"span class="null"I go downstairs seeing you. "Are you ok now. It would be best to drink water."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:48pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743694024=251290417acb3933073"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743694024=251290417acb3933073.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743694024=251290417acb3933073.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743694024=251290417acb3933073.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743694024=251290417acb3933073.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743694024=251290417acb3933073.2:.0"span class="null""Ok water then. I can't even drink this Damn coffee. I just needed something to do."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743869409=2ac18d4e632d7069378"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743869409=2ac18d4e632d7069378.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743869409=2ac18d4e632d7069378.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743869409=2ac18d4e632d7069378.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743869409=2ac18d4e632d7069378.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743869409=2ac18d4e632d7069378.2:.0"span class="null""Huh.."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:53pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743991939=251290417dbb4a3a624"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743991939=251290417dbb4a3a624.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743991939=251290417dbb4a3a624.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743991939=251290417dbb4a3a624.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743991939=251290417dbb4a3a624.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403743991939=251290417dbb4a3a624.2:.0"span class="null""My head is killing. Staying at was just making new fall sick. I needed to move around. I can't even eat or drink this coffee just comes back up." Lights a cigarette/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744117145=2ac18d4e626d65adc46"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744117145=2ac18d4e626d65adc46.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744117145=2ac18d4e626d65adc46.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 148px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744117145=2ac18d4e626d65adc46.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744117145=2ac18d4e626d65adc46.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744117145=2ac18d4e626d65adc46.2:.0"span class="null""I don't think you should do that."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:59pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744382181=2512904173c0c8ea188"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744382181=2512904173c0c8ea188.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744382181=2512904173c0c8ea188.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744382181=2512904173c0c8ea188.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744382181=2512904173c0c8ea188.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744382181=2512904173c0c8ea188.2:.0"span class="null""Give me a break i think that woman drugged me to have sex with me, but i doubt i did if i have this boner under this table." I then lean back in the still smoking looking up at the ceiling. The head of my penis thinking under the table keeping me from falling back./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744858903=2ac18d4e6dcd967bf36"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744858903=2ac18d4e6dcd967bf36.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744858903=2ac18d4e6dcd967bf36.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744858903=2ac18d4e6dcd967bf36.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744858903=2ac18d4e6dcd967bf36.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403744858903=2ac18d4e6dcd967bf36.2:.0"span class="null""No you did have sex with her." Gets more coffee and heads to my room./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:11pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745094565=2ee2d0e6bc8d83bf011"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745094565=2ee2d0e6bc8d83bf011.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745094565=2ee2d0e6bc8d83bf011.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745094565=2ee2d0e6bc8d83bf011.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745094565=2ee2d0e6bc8d83bf011.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745094565=2ee2d0e6bc8d83bf011.2:.0"span class="null""If i had sex with her do you think she would of brought me home. She's an sex addict that knows how to work and can easily just swipe a guy or woman off the street and take advantage."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745132258=2ac18d4e65f0ae27880"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745132258=2ac18d4e65f0ae27880.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745132258=2ac18d4e65f0ae27880.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 150px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745132258=2ac18d4e65f0ae27880.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745132258=2ac18d4e65f0ae27880.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745132258=2ac18d4e65f0ae27880.2:.0"span class="null""I don't know but look at the time."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:13pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745218568=2ee2d0e6bc8d83bf003"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745218568=2ee2d0e6bc8d83bf003.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745218568=2ee2d0e6bc8d83bf003.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745218568=2ee2d0e6bc8d83bf003.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745218568=2ee2d0e6bc8d83bf003.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745218568=2ee2d0e6bc8d83bf003.2:.0"span class="null""Goodnight." I get up to my room. Finally once i get in my room i then start to masturbate./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745330692=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee98"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745330692=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee98.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745330692=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee98.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745330692=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee98.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745330692=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee98.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745330692=2ac18d4e6280dd2ee98.2:.0"span class="null"I go to my room and lay down/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:17pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745453256=25b17411cb669474d31"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745453256=25b17411cb669474d31.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745453256=25b17411cb669474d31.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745453256=25b17411cb669474d31.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745453256=25b17411cb669474d31.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745453256=25b17411cb669474d31.2:.0"span class="null"I continue to masturbate. Moaning but still not working. I keep trying/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745685768=2ac18d4e621bb9ec566"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745685768=2ac18d4e621bb9ec566.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745685768=2ac18d4e621bb9ec566.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745685768=2ac18d4e621bb9ec566.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745685768=2ac18d4e621bb9ec566.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745685768=2ac18d4e621bb9ec566.2:.0"span class="null"I hear slight moans but thinks it's my mind/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:23pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745830335=2f054b7ced56f2b9470"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745830335=2f054b7ced56f2b9470.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745830335=2f054b7ced56f2b9470.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745830335=2f054b7ced56f2b9470.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745830335=2f054b7ced56f2b9470.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403745830335=2f054b7ced56f2b9470.2:.0"span class="null"I keep playing with myself trying to release the drug, but it's thing a long time. I can't stop moaning still feels good, but not releasing them i get louder as soon as i start to fingering myself./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746211108=2ac18d4e6acb3933075"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746211108=2ac18d4e6acb3933075.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746211108=2ac18d4e6acb3933075.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 152px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746211108=2ac18d4e6acb3933075.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746211108=2ac18d4e6acb3933075.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746211108=2ac18d4e6acb3933075.2:.0"span class="null"I hear you more and tries to ignore you/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:33pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746385623=25e779151b104835422"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746385623=25e779151b104835422.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746385623=25e779151b104835422.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 154px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746385623=25e779151b104835422.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746385623=25e779151b104835422.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746385623=25e779151b104835422.2:.0"span class="null"I keep moaning "Dante" day your name loudly without noticing/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746945822=2ac18d4e6d202ef8d50"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746945822=2ac18d4e6d202ef8d50.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746945822=2ac18d4e6d202ef8d50.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746945822=2ac18d4e6d202ef8d50.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746945822=2ac18d4e6d202ef8d50.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403746945822=2ac18d4e6d202ef8d50.2:.0"span class="null""God dammit." Walks in there. "Seriously."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:45pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403747135212=2337f5d8f35bac28a22"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403747135212=2337f5d8f35bac28a22.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403747135212=2337f5d8f35bac28a22.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 153px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403747135212=2337f5d8f35bac28a22.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403747135212=2337f5d8f35bac28a22.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403747135212=2337f5d8f35bac28a22.2:.0"span class="null""Get out. I never called you." Still masturbating while you are standing there/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748175016=2ac18d4e651d16a4a68"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748175016=2ac18d4e651d16a4a68.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748175016=2ac18d4e651d16a4a68.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748175016=2ac18d4e651d16a4a68.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748175016=2ac18d4e651d16a4a68.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748175016=2ac18d4e651d16a4a68.2:.0"span class="null""We'll it's not my fault your like this.."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:04pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748269085=2206971a7280dd2ee69"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748269085=2206971a7280dd2ee69.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748269085=2206971a7280dd2ee69.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748269085=2206971a7280dd2ee69.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748269085=2206971a7280dd2ee69.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748269085=2206971a7280dd2ee69.2:.0"span class="null""Get out!" I say that then moan then look at you blush can't believe i made that dubs with you right there./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748314296=2ac18d4e63c0c8ea107"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748314296=2ac18d4e63c0c8ea107.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748314296=2ac18d4e63c0c8ea107.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748314296=2ac18d4e63c0c8ea107.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748314296=2ac18d4e63c0c8ea107.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748314296=2ac18d4e63c0c8ea107.2:.0"span class="null""God fine..." Leaves the room/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:16pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748972836=2206971a7280dd2ee13"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748972836=2206971a7280dd2ee13.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748972836=2206971a7280dd2ee13.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748972836=2206971a7280dd2ee13.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748972836=2206971a7280dd2ee13.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403748972836=2206971a7280dd2ee13.2:.0"span class="null"Hours pass since you left and i still can't relieve myself So i go into your room naked crawl into bed and decide to just use you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749090725=2ac18d4e6dbb4a3a683"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749090725=2ac18d4e6dbb4a3a683.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749090725=2ac18d4e6dbb4a3a683.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749090725=2ac18d4e6dbb4a3a683.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749090725=2ac18d4e6dbb4a3a683.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749090725=2ac18d4e6dbb4a3a683.2:.0"span class="null""Master what are you doing."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:29pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749751001=21165ba0e3c0c8ea189"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749751001=21165ba0e3c0c8ea189.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749751001=21165ba0e3c0c8ea189.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749751001=21165ba0e3c0c8ea189.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749751001=21165ba0e3c0c8ea189.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749751001=21165ba0e3c0c8ea189.2:.0"span class="null""Shut up." I then start taking off your clothes i then only put one finger in you. Kissing you after awhile stick two fingers. Bite and lick your nipples they start to get hard. I begin to suck you. Put three fingers in you/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749871122=2ac18d4e64c667a2e13"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749871122=2ac18d4e64c667a2e13.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749871122=2ac18d4e64c667a2e13.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749871122=2ac18d4e64c667a2e13.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749871122=2ac18d4e64c667a2e13.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403749871122=2ac18d4e64c667a2e13.2:.0"span class="null""M-Master...ah~..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:09pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403752195928=2164f9297b104835456"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403752195928=2164f9297b104835456.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403752195928=2164f9297b104835456.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403752195928=2164f9297b104835456.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403752195928=2164f9297b104835456.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403752195928=2164f9297b104835456.2:.0"span class="null"You eventually release in my mouth i then slide myself in. Since i can't take it anymore in not being gentle. Kiss you so you can't scream./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403752899034=2895198524c667a2e15"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403752899034=2895198524c667a2e15.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403752899034=2895198524c667a2e15.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403752899034=2895198524c667a2e15.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403752899034=2895198524c667a2e15.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403752899034=2895198524c667a2e15.2:.0"span class="null""St-...mmnm..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:23pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753000105=25aa32ce235bac28a10"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753000105=25aa32ce235bac28a10.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753000105=25aa32ce235bac28a10.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753000105=25aa32ce235bac28a10.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753000105=25aa32ce235bac28a10.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753000105=25aa32ce235bac28a10.2:.0"span class="null"Time passes i was finally able to release. Then fall asleep, but barely the headache never went away./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753118360=2895198523b614ab817"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753118360=2895198523b614ab817.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753118360=2895198523b614ab817.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753118360=2895198523b614ab817.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753118360=2895198523b614ab817.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753118360=2895198523b614ab817.2:.0"span class="null""Master your really heavy..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:30pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753427236=25aa32ce2b669474d48"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753427236=25aa32ce2b669474d48.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753427236=25aa32ce2b669474d48.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 150px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753427236=25aa32ce2b669474d48.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753427236=25aa32ce2b669474d48.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753427236=25aa32ce2b669474d48.2:.0"span class="null"I wake up from your voice "i can't move."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753451967=28951985242bdf21c54"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753451967=28951985242bdf21c54.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753451967=28951985242bdf21c54.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753451967=28951985242bdf21c54.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753451967=28951985242bdf21c54.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753451967=28951985242bdf21c54.2:.0"span class="null""Why..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:38pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753931522=25aa32ce2b104835465"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753931522=25aa32ce2b104835465.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753931522=25aa32ce2b104835465.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753931522=25aa32ce2b104835465.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753931522=25aa32ce2b104835465.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403753931522=25aa32ce2b104835465.2:.0"span class="null""I don't know, but i used most of my energy I'm sure on you."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403754558016=2895198524c667a2e20"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403754558016=2895198524c667a2e20.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403754558016=2895198524c667a2e20.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403754558016=2895198524c667a2e20.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403754558016=2895198524c667a2e20.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403754558016=2895198524c667a2e20.2:.0"span class="null""God she drugged you didn't she..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:15am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756148412=265d9a5dc3c0c8ea124"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756148412=265d9a5dc3c0c8ea124.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756148412=265d9a5dc3c0c8ea124.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756148412=265d9a5dc3c0c8ea124.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756148412=265d9a5dc3c0c8ea124.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756148412=265d9a5dc3c0c8ea124.2:.0"span class="null""I think i said that already. Wasn't an excuse to just have sex. Don't really need one."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756224997=289519852dcd967bf20"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756224997=289519852dcd967bf20.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756224997=289519852dcd967bf20.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756224997=289519852dcd967bf20.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756224997=289519852dcd967bf20.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756224997=289519852dcd967bf20.2:.0"span class="null""You could find any excuse to have sex and that's that and please tell me were done with those weird meetings where I have to dress up."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:17am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756275811=265d9a5dcd202ef8d55"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756275811=265d9a5dcd202ef8d55.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756275811=265d9a5dcd202ef8d55.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756275811=265d9a5dcd202ef8d55.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756275811=265d9a5dcd202ef8d55.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756275811=265d9a5dcd202ef8d55.2:.0"span class="null""Not at all." I smirk/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:18am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756320222=265d9a5dcc16e77db93"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756320222=265d9a5dcc16e77db93.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756320222=265d9a5dcc16e77db93.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756320222=265d9a5dcc16e77db93.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756320222=265d9a5dcc16e77db93.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756320222=265d9a5dcc16e77db93.2:.0"span class="null""Excuses to have sex. You're my lover and my butler what i say goes if you want to stay a butler."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756603551=289519852d202ef8d70"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756603551=289519852d202ef8d70.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756603551=289519852d202ef8d70.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 136px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756603551=289519852d202ef8d70.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756603551=289519852d202ef8d70.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756603551=289519852d202ef8d70.2:.0"span class="null""See. But what about the meeting things."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:27am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756826961=265d9a5dc42bdf21c31"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756826961=265d9a5dc42bdf21c31.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756826961=265d9a5dc42bdf21c31.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756826961=265d9a5dc42bdf21c31.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756826961=265d9a5dc42bdf21c31.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756826961=265d9a5dc42bdf21c31.2:.0"span class="null""I'll find a new butler to do the cross dressing and sex."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756971147=289519852bfdf0b6692"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756971147=289519852bfdf0b6692.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756971147=289519852bfdf0b6692.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756971147=289519852bfdf0b6692.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756971147=289519852bfdf0b6692.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403756971147=289519852bfdf0b6692.2:.0"span class="null""You know that will never happen. How many more are there."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:32am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757164380=265d9a5dc3b614ab806"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757164380=265d9a5dc3b614ab806.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757164380=265d9a5dc3b614ab806.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 153px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757164380=265d9a5dc3b614ab806.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757164380=265d9a5dc3b614ab806.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757164380=265d9a5dc3b614ab806.2:.0"span class="null""Plenty." I smirk talked for hours. "Well feels like i can move again." Bite your neck gets up go to bed./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757325599=289519852d202ef8d01"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757325599=289519852d202ef8d01.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757325599=289519852d202ef8d01.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757325599=289519852d202ef8d01.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757325599=289519852d202ef8d01.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757325599=289519852d202ef8d01.2:.0"span class="null""And what's the next one supposed to be...or do I have to wait and see."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:38am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757501197=265d9a5dccfb5ffe979"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757501197=265d9a5dccfb5ffe979.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757501197=265d9a5dccfb5ffe979.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757501197=265d9a5dccfb5ffe979.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757501197=265d9a5dccfb5ffe979.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757501197=265d9a5dccfb5ffe979.2:.0"span class="null""You'll see maybe."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757584579=28951985242bdf21c81"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757584579=28951985242bdf21c81.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757584579=28951985242bdf21c81.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757584579=28951985242bdf21c81.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757584579=28951985242bdf21c81.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757584579=28951985242bdf21c81.2:.0"span class="null""Maybe what's that supposed to mean."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:42am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757726174=265d9a5dcc16e77db92"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757726174=265d9a5dcc16e77db92.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757726174=265d9a5dcc16e77db92.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757726174=265d9a5dcc16e77db92.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757726174=265d9a5dcc16e77db92.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403757726174=265d9a5dcc16e77db92.2:.0"span class="null""Well to the world you are my lover. So being intimate in public is all that has to happen cross dressed or not."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403758428137=2734476eea2681b0283"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403758428137=2734476eea2681b0283.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403758428137=2734476eea2681b0283.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403758428137=2734476eea2681b0283.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403758428137=2734476eea2681b0283.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403758428137=2734476eea2681b0283.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah and why and who in the hell said we were lovers to the public."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:57am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403758638259=265d9a5dccfb5ffe984"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403758638259=265d9a5dccfb5ffe984.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403758638259=265d9a5dccfb5ffe984.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403758638259=265d9a5dccfb5ffe984.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403758638259=265d9a5dccfb5ffe984.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403758638259=265d9a5dccfb5ffe984.2:.0"span class="null""Me. Of course."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759017545=2734476eeacb3933096"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759017545=2734476eeacb3933096.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759017545=2734476eeacb3933096.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759017545=2734476eeacb3933096.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759017545=2734476eeacb3933096.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759017545=2734476eeacb3933096.2:.0"span class="null""What..." I look at and get up./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:05am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759153173=265d9a5dcdbb4a3a609"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759153173=265d9a5dcdbb4a3a609.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759153173=265d9a5dcdbb4a3a609.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759153173=265d9a5dcdbb4a3a609.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759153173=265d9a5dcdbb4a3a609.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759153173=265d9a5dcdbb4a3a609.2:.0"span class="null""I know you hate it, but it was business. Can't black mail someone to sale their company over their confession."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759215895=2734476eed56f2b9408"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759215895=2734476eed56f2b9408.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759215895=2734476eed56f2b9408.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759215895=2734476eed56f2b9408.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759215895=2734476eed56f2b9408.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759215895=2734476eed56f2b9408.2:.0"span class="null""Your an ass.."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:08am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759308749=265d9a5dc5867266174"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759308749=265d9a5dc5867266174.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759308749=265d9a5dc5867266174.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 149px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759308749=265d9a5dc5867266174.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759308749=265d9a5dc5867266174.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759308749=265d9a5dc5867266174.2:.0"span class="null""Yes i am. You work for this ass." Smirk/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759388055=2734476eed202ef8d45"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759388055=2734476eed202ef8d45.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759388055=2734476eed202ef8d45.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 150px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759388055=2734476eed202ef8d45.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759388055=2734476eed202ef8d45.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759388055=2734476eed202ef8d45.2:.0"span class="null""Go to sleep you have work tomorrow."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:12am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759542327=265d9a5dc21bb9ec572"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759542327=265d9a5dc21bb9ec572.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759542327=265d9a5dc21bb9ec572.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759542327=265d9a5dc21bb9ec572.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759542327=265d9a5dc21bb9ec572.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759542327=265d9a5dc21bb9ec572.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah. Thanks for the sex." Laughs goes to room. Haha asleep./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759604868=2734476eedcd967bf52"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759604868=2734476eedcd967bf52.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759604868=2734476eedcd967bf52.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 148px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759604868=2734476eedcd967bf52.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759604868=2734476eedcd967bf52.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759604868=2734476eedcd967bf52.2:.0"span class="null"Throws a pillow at you and goes to my bed./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:19am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759961243=265d9a5dc26d65adc17"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759961243=265d9a5dc26d65adc17.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759961243=265d9a5dc26d65adc17.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759961243=265d9a5dc26d65adc17.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759961243=265d9a5dc26d65adc17.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403759961243=265d9a5dc26d65adc17.2:.0"span class="null"Morning arrives i shady left didn't eat. Headed to work. Secretary brings me breakfast. "No thanks." She smiles "awa come on." I frown "no you drugged me last night don't trust anything you bring. I had to have sex with my butler to get it out my system. Plus it was more than one drug. I couldn't move for hours." She laughs "it was only for fun." Glare "i brought my own breakfast and lunch. So get back to work."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760105689=2734476ee45d0360570"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760105689=2734476ee45d0360570.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760105689=2734476ee45d0360570.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760105689=2734476ee45d0360570.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760105689=2734476ee45d0360570.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760105689=2734476ee45d0360570.2:.0"span class="null"I wake up and notice your gone but gets to cleaning right away/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:27am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760471989=27547889c32d7069367"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760471989=27547889c32d7069367.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760471989=27547889c32d7069367.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760471989=27547889c32d7069367.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760471989=27547889c32d7069367.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760471989=27547889c32d7069367.2:.0"span class="null"I sit around doing work and smoking. Thinking about just going on a trip./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760883311=2856d3c9556bcae5391"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760883311=2856d3c9556bcae5391.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760883311=2856d3c9556bcae5391.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760883311=2856d3c9556bcae5391.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760883311=2856d3c9556bcae5391.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403760883311=2856d3c9556bcae5391.2:.0"span class="null"I finished cleaning and started to make something sweet but stopped at the sudden pain./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:46am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403761607096=27547889c5867266166"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403761607096=27547889c5867266166.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403761607096=27547889c5867266166.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403761607096=27547889c5867266166.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403761607096=27547889c5867266166.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403761607096=27547889c5867266166.2:.0"span class="null"I then leave work get in the car, but I'm not heading home but to an airport. Hours pass before i show up home. I walk in "i need some tea."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762224519=2856d3c95dcd967bf38"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762224519=2856d3c95dcd967bf38.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762224519=2856d3c95dcd967bf38.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762224519=2856d3c95dcd967bf38.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762224519=2856d3c95dcd967bf38.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762224519=2856d3c95dcd967bf38.2:.0"span class="null""Ah right it'll be done in a sec ok."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:59am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762366126=2109a7a0856bcae5363"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762366126=2109a7a0856bcae5363.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762366126=2109a7a0856bcae5363.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 153px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762366126=2109a7a0856bcae5363.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762366126=2109a7a0856bcae5363.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762366126=2109a7a0856bcae5363.2:.0"span class="null""Okay I'll be in the library. Finally it's weekend a break from her."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762409891=2856d3c953b614ab811"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762409891=2856d3c953b614ab811.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762409891=2856d3c953b614ab811.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762409891=2856d3c953b614ab811.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762409891=2856d3c953b614ab811.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762409891=2856d3c953b614ab811.2:.0"span class="null""Just fire the woman..." Makes you coffee and then brings it to you/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:09am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762981701=2aa336a6756bcae5364"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762981701=2aa336a6756bcae5364.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762981701=2aa336a6756bcae5364.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762981701=2aa336a6756bcae5364.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762981701=2aa336a6756bcae5364.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403762981701=2aa336a6756bcae5364.2:.0"span class="null""She may be a sex addicting succubus but she is great at what she does." Takes a sip. "I said tea. Fool." Glare "I'm not trying to stay up late." Opens my library desk drawer pulls out a torture kit. Grab you take off your clothes tie to a chair legs open and up and stick a large vibrator in you. Remote control. "I'll make my own tea." I leave you in the chair with vibrator on high./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763644266=2856d3c95c603b3c225"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763644266=2856d3c95c603b3c225.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763644266=2856d3c95c603b3c225.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 152px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763644266=2856d3c95c603b3c225.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763644266=2856d3c95c603b3c225.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763644266=2856d3c95c603b3c225.2:.0"span class="null""What I didn't do anything to the tea..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:25am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763916347=22f121de84c667a2e97"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763916347=22f121de84c667a2e97.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763916347=22f121de84c667a2e97.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763916347=22f121de84c667a2e97.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763916347=22f121de84c667a2e97.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763916347=22f121de84c667a2e97.2:.0"span class="null""You brought me coffee. So sit there just like that until i finish reading." Turn the vibrator down. "If you complain i will turn it up. Plus it fits extra tricks." I smirk sit down with my tea and start reading./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763989111=2856d3c9532d7069376"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763989111=2856d3c9532d7069376.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763989111=2856d3c9532d7069376.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 147px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763989111=2856d3c9532d7069376.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763989111=2856d3c9532d7069376.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403763989111=2856d3c9532d7069376.2:.0"span class="null""We'll sorry my visions still blurry." Mutters under his breath still feeling the pain from his side./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:28am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764100476=22f121de856bcae5362"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764100476=22f121de856bcae5362.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764100476=22f121de856bcae5362.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764100476=22f121de856bcae5362.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764100476=22f121de856bcae5362.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764100476=22f121de856bcae5362.2:.0"span class="null""Why is it blurry?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764135030=2856d3c953c0c8ea132"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764135030=2856d3c953c0c8ea132.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764135030=2856d3c953c0c8ea132.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 136px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764135030=2856d3c953c0c8ea132.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764135030=2856d3c953c0c8ea132.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764135030=2856d3c953c0c8ea132.2:.0"span class="null""Huh you heard that...no reason..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:31am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764319214=2f255e2e23b614ab877"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764319214=2f255e2e23b614ab877.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764319214=2f255e2e23b614ab877.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764319214=2f255e2e23b614ab877.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764319214=2f255e2e23b614ab877.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764319214=2f255e2e23b614ab877.2:.0"span class="null""I'm not deaf." Turns up the vibrator one notch "now tell me why is you vision blurry?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764466156=2856d3c953c0c8ea146"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764466156=2856d3c953c0c8ea146.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764466156=2856d3c953c0c8ea146.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764466156=2856d3c953c0c8ea146.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764466156=2856d3c953c0c8ea146.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764466156=2856d3c953c0c8ea146.2:.0"span class="null""Ugh...fine geez your stubborn. It's just a side effect of my wounds acting up again..." Tightens my fist in pain from my side and the vibrator shocking it./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:36am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764619213=251dd1543dcd967bf93"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764619213=251dd1543dcd967bf93.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764619213=251dd1543dcd967bf93.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764619213=251dd1543dcd967bf93.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764619213=251dd1543dcd967bf93.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764619213=251dd1543dcd967bf93.2:.0"span class="null"Turns up another notch "how did you receive the wound? Keep the smart mouth up." I don't mind keep turning up the vibrator/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764684411=2856d3c95abde572901"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764684411=2856d3c95abde572901.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764684411=2856d3c95abde572901.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764684411=2856d3c95abde572901.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764684411=2856d3c95abde572901.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764684411=2856d3c95abde572901.2:.0"span class="null""We'll turn it off it's hurting me..." Clenches the chair in pain./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:39am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764797519=251dd154335bac28a51"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764797519=251dd154335bac28a51.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764797519=251dd154335bac28a51.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 154px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764797519=251dd154335bac28a51.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764797519=251dd154335bac28a51.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764797519=251dd154335bac28a51.2:.0"span class="null""Not until you speak on how that would occurred."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764851615=2856d3c954c667a2e74"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764851615=2856d3c954c667a2e74.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764851615=2856d3c954c667a2e74.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764851615=2856d3c954c667a2e74.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764851615=2856d3c954c667a2e74.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764851615=2856d3c954c667a2e74.2:.0"span class="null""I've had it since I was born..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:41am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764918543=251dd1543dcd967bf96"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764918543=251dd1543dcd967bf96.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764918543=251dd1543dcd967bf96.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764918543=251dd1543dcd967bf96.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764918543=251dd1543dcd967bf96.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403764918543=251dd1543dcd967bf96.2:.0"span class="null""Do you know the reason why?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765010575=2856d3c95a2681b0296"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765010575=2856d3c95a2681b0296.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765010575=2856d3c95a2681b0296.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765010575=2856d3c95a2681b0296.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765010575=2856d3c95a2681b0296.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765010575=2856d3c95a2681b0296.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:43am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765027812=251dd154356bcae5349"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765027812=251dd154356bcae5349.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765027812=251dd154356bcae5349.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 146px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765027812=251dd154356bcae5349.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765027812=251dd154356bcae5349.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765027812=251dd154356bcae5349.2:.0"span class="null"(To be continued. Going to bed.)/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765042207=2856d3c955f0ae27863"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765042207=2856d3c955f0ae27863.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765042207=2856d3c955f0ae27863.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765042207=2856d3c955f0ae27863.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765042207=2856d3c955f0ae27863.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403765042207=2856d3c955f0ae27863.2:.0"span class="null"(Ok)/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403808882985=26ff4e5da3c0c8ea103"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403808882985=26ff4e5da3c0c8ea103.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Thursday 2:54pm" data-utime="1403808883" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403808882985=26ff4e5da3c0c8ea103.0.0"Thursday 2:54pm/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:54pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403808882985=26ff4e5da3c0c8ea103"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403808882985=26ff4e5da3c0c8ea103.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403808882985=26ff4e5da3c0c8ea103.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403808882985=26ff4e5da3c0c8ea103.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403808882985=26ff4e5da3c0c8ea103.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403808882985=26ff4e5da3c0c8ea103.2:.0"span class="null""Well tell me the reason and i still free you. I don't want to right now because you just look hot./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403808942582=2e3f3ca5dd56f2b9459"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403808942582=2e3f3ca5dd56f2b9459.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403808942582=2e3f3ca5dd56f2b9459.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403808942582=2e3f3ca5dd56f2b9459.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403808942582=2e3f3ca5dd56f2b9459.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403808942582=2e3f3ca5dd56f2b9459.2:.0"span class="null""Shut up...someone stabbed me when I was born ad it never healed."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:57pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403809072368=26ff4e5daa505df1b73"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403809072368=26ff4e5daa505df1b73.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403809072368=26ff4e5daa505df1b73.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403809072368=26ff4e5daa505df1b73.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403809072368=26ff4e5daa505df1b73.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403809072368=26ff4e5daa505df1b73.2:.0"span class="null""Now who is evil enough to do that?" Raise one eye brow. Than turns off vibrator. Then sit back down in chair./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403809139628=2e3f3ca5dd202ef8d54"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403809139628=2e3f3ca5dd202ef8d54.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403809139628=2e3f3ca5dd202ef8d54.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403809139628=2e3f3ca5dd202ef8d54.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403809139628=2e3f3ca5dd202ef8d54.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403809139628=2e3f3ca5dd202ef8d54.2:.0"span class="null""How the hell am I supposed to know..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="3:37pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811476208=2b44ad3c235bac28a59"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811476208=2b44ad3c235bac28a59.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811476208=2b44ad3c235bac28a59.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811476208=2b44ad3c235bac28a59.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811476208=2b44ad3c235bac28a59.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811476208=2b44ad3c235bac28a59.2:.0"span class="null""Rhetorical question." Sips my tea and back to reading. "You're still not getting up until I'm fine reading."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811569495=2e6f94787b8b2cf7f29"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811569495=2e6f94787b8b2cf7f29.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811569495=2e6f94787b8b2cf7f29.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811569495=2e6f94787b8b2cf7f29.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811569495=2e6f94787b8b2cf7f29.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811569495=2e6f94787b8b2cf7f29.2:.0"span class="null""I still don't care and it was my brother sortish."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="3:43pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811827701=2b44ad3c2cfb5ffe926"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811827701=2b44ad3c2cfb5ffe926.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811827701=2b44ad3c2cfb5ffe926.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811827701=2b44ad3c2cfb5ffe926.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811827701=2b44ad3c2cfb5ffe926.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811827701=2b44ad3c2cfb5ffe926.2:.0"span class="null""Well a jealous brother sortish. Well I'm reading a book the more you talk the longer you will be tied there." Sip more tea. "Unless you want me to be in you for you to get up sooner. Now I'm sure that would hurt more."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811925822=2f4800a7ddcd967bf05"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811925822=2f4800a7ddcd967bf05.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811925822=2f4800a7ddcd967bf05.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811925822=2f4800a7ddcd967bf05.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811925822=2f4800a7ddcd967bf05.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811925822=2f4800a7ddcd967bf05.2:.0"span class="null""No he wasn't my brother and I'm good for today."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="3:46pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811992854=22739626dcd967bf06"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811992854=22739626dcd967bf06.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811992854=22739626dcd967bf06.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811992854=22739626dcd967bf06.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811992854=22739626dcd967bf06.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403811992854=22739626dcd967bf06.2:.0"span class="null""Well then silence while i read."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403812041720=2f4800a7dbfdf0b6662"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403812041720=2f4800a7dbfdf0b6662.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403812041720=2f4800a7dbfdf0b6662.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403812041720=2f4800a7dbfdf0b6662.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403812041720=2f4800a7dbfdf0b6662.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403812041720=2f4800a7dbfdf0b6662.2:.0"span class="null"Sighs/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:24pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814287094=2ca0750ee51d16a4a87"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814287094=2ca0750ee51d16a4a87.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814287094=2ca0750ee51d16a4a87.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814287094=2ca0750ee51d16a4a87.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814287094=2ca0750ee51d16a4a87.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814287094=2ca0750ee51d16a4a87.2:.0"span class="null"After some time i finally finished reading And untie you. Then leave the room. While walking out. "Prepare dinner, dust off my books. Before you go to bed. Tomorrow wash my car. Even tho it's the weekend i have a date."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814381573=2f7d5450cc603b3c267"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814381573=2f7d5450cc603b3c267.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814381573=2f7d5450cc603b3c267.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814381573=2f7d5450cc603b3c267.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814381573=2f7d5450cc603b3c267.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814381573=2f7d5450cc603b3c267.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah yeah I know..." Gets up and gets dressed./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:29pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814590823=2ca0750eec8d83bf086"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814590823=2ca0750eec8d83bf086.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814590823=2ca0750eec8d83bf086.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814590823=2ca0750eec8d83bf086.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814590823=2ca0750eec8d83bf086.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814590823=2ca0750eec8d83bf086.2:.0"span class="null"I then head to my bedroom grab my own sleep wear. Then walk into the kitchen "I'll be in the bathroom. If you need anything, don't bother me."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814943449=2954a52f356bcae5312"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814943449=2954a52f356bcae5312.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814943449=2954a52f356bcae5312.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814943449=2954a52f356bcae5312.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814943449=2954a52f356bcae5312.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403814943449=2954a52f356bcae5312.2:.0"span class="null""Right dinner will be ready in a sec." Cooks dinner/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403819826986=2e3af6bced56f2b9400"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403819826986=2e3af6bced56f2b9400.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Thursday 5:57pm" data-utime="1403819827" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403819826986=2e3af6bced56f2b9400.0.0"Thursday 5:57pm/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:57pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403819826986=2e3af6bced56f2b9400"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403819826986=2e3af6bced56f2b9400.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403819826986=2e3af6bced56f2b9400.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403819826986=2e3af6bced56f2b9400.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403819826986=2e3af6bced56f2b9400.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403819826986=2e3af6bced56f2b9400.2:.0"span class="null"I just relax in the tube. Smell the food being cooked. I step out the tub dry off after cleaning. Put my pants on and go into dining area to be ready for the food. Then my phone rings it's a guy's voice being excited about our date tomorrow. (Ha i thought i pressed sent a long time ago. My bad)/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403819901107=29834b9c0acb3933059"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403819901107=29834b9c0acb3933059.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403819901107=29834b9c0acb3933059.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 145px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403819901107=29834b9c0acb3933059.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403819901107=29834b9c0acb3933059.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403819901107=29834b9c0acb3933059.2:.0"span class="null"(I do that too) I walk in and hand you the food./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:03pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820233877=2e3af6bceb669474d87"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820233877=2e3af6bceb669474d87.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820233877=2e3af6bceb669474d87.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820233877=2e3af6bceb669474d87.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820233877=2e3af6bceb669474d87.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820233877=2e3af6bceb669474d87.2:.0"span class="null"I'm still talking on the phone watching sit the phone on the table. "Set up another plate." A knock on the door. I get up to answer the door. The guy jumps into my arms hugging me. "I couldn't wait for our date so i came over. We can leave together tomorrow." I fix my glasses "yeah. Heads back to dinning area."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820386053=29834b9c0acb3933019"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820386053=29834b9c0acb3933019.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820386053=29834b9c0acb3933019.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 148px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820386053=29834b9c0acb3933019.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820386053=29834b9c0acb3933019.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820386053=29834b9c0acb3933019.2:.0"span class="null"I fix another plate and set it down for the other guy./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:14pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820843726=27b0402a0bfdf0b6640"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820843726=27b0402a0bfdf0b6640.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820843726=27b0402a0bfdf0b6640.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820843726=27b0402a0bfdf0b6640.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820843726=27b0402a0bfdf0b6640.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820843726=27b0402a0bfdf0b6640.2:.0"span class="null""I'm so excited about our date tomorrow." Take a bite of his food. "Mmm delicious." Take another bite. "I'm sorry my name is Rin." Looks at you smiling./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820935211=29834b9c051d16a4a67"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820935211=29834b9c051d16a4a67.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820935211=29834b9c051d16a4a67.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 156px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820935211=29834b9c051d16a4a67.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820935211=29834b9c051d16a4a67.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403820935211=29834b9c051d16a4a67.2:.0"span class="null""Ah...right nice to meet you." Bows and leaves the room./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:57pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823435295=28f407c93a2681b0290"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823435295=28f407c93a2681b0290.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823435295=28f407c93a2681b0290.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823435295=28f407c93a2681b0290.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823435295=28f407c93a2681b0290.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823435295=28f407c93a2681b0290.2:.0"span class="null"Rin continues to eat. "You're butler is an awesome cook and very polite." I look up "yeah to total strange. "/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823501605=29834b9c0c16e77db15"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823501605=29834b9c0c16e77db15.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823501605=29834b9c0c16e77db15.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823501605=29834b9c0c16e77db15.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823501605=29834b9c0c16e77db15.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823501605=29834b9c0c16e77db15.2:.0"span class="null"I freeze and look at you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:04pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823896672=22035d0344c667a2e76"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823896672=22035d0344c667a2e76.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823896672=22035d0344c667a2e76.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823896672=22035d0344c667a2e76.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823896672=22035d0344c667a2e76.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823896672=22035d0344c667a2e76.2:.0"span class="null""But other than that he's not bad at what he does. Smart mouth or no." Continues eating without looking at you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823975543=2a9662516a505df1b02"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823975543=2a9662516a505df1b02.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823975543=2a9662516a505df1b02.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 134px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823975543=2a9662516a505df1b02.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823975543=2a9662516a505df1b02.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403823975543=2a9662516a505df1b02.2:.0"span class="null"Smiles and walks to the kitchen to get more tea./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:17pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403824634121=2fded8780acb3933040"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403824634121=2fded8780acb3933040.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403824634121=2fded8780acb3933040.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403824634121=2fded8780acb3933040.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403824634121=2fded8780acb3933040.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403824634121=2fded8780acb3933040.2:.0"span class="null"Rin caught a glimpses of your smile frowns. I look up her changes his face quickly. "That's great you have a butler that can do his job and knows his place. My family fires whoever has a smart mouth." Me "hmm?" Rin chuckles "nothing, just great." Me "hmm." Finishes food waits for tea./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403824822875=28214bcf53b614ab864"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403824822875=28214bcf53b614ab864.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403824822875=28214bcf53b614ab864.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403824822875=28214bcf53b614ab864.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403824822875=28214bcf53b614ab864.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403824822875=28214bcf53b614ab864.2:.0"span class="null"Come back in and sets the tea down at the table/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:42pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403826161234=29ddbd6afc8d83bf059"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403826161234=29ddbd6afc8d83bf059.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403826161234=29ddbd6afc8d83bf059.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403826161234=29ddbd6afc8d83bf059.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403826161234=29ddbd6afc8d83bf059.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403826161234=29ddbd6afc8d83bf059.2:.0"span class="null""Thank you. Now go do the other jobs that need to bee done." I say this Rin is glaring at you/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403826225990=28214bcf5c603b3c220"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403826225990=28214bcf5c603b3c220.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403826225990=28214bcf5c603b3c220.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403826225990=28214bcf5c603b3c220.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403826225990=28214bcf5c603b3c220.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403826225990=28214bcf5c603b3c220.2:.0"span class="null""Yes master" turns around and goes to work./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403830296339=2e1aaecb2abde572911"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403830296339=2e1aaecb2abde572911.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Thursday 8:51pm" data-utime="1403830296" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403830296339=2e1aaecb2abde572911.0.0"Thursday 8:51pm/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:51pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830296339=2e1aaecb2abde572911"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830296339=2e1aaecb2abde572911.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830296339=2e1aaecb2abde572911.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830296339=2e1aaecb2abde572911.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830296339=2e1aaecb2abde572911.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830296339=2e1aaecb2abde572911.2:.0"span class="null"Rin stands up "I need to use your restroom can you tell me where it is?" I sit down my tea. "It's down the hall to the right pass the library." Rin smiles "thank you." He walks off ends up down the hall see you dusting. Walks in "so what is your relationship with you and your master?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830346713=2f1dedc9ba505df1b46"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830346713=2f1dedc9ba505df1b46.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830346713=2f1dedc9ba505df1b46.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830346713=2f1dedc9ba505df1b46.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830346713=2f1dedc9ba505df1b46.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830346713=2f1dedc9ba505df1b46.2:.0"span class="null""What do you mean sir?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:58pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830684046=2e1aaecb2abde572961"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830684046=2e1aaecb2abde572961.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830684046=2e1aaecb2abde572961.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830684046=2e1aaecb2abde572961.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830684046=2e1aaecb2abde572961.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830684046=2e1aaecb2abde572961.2:.0"span class="null""There's a tension in the room that's not an ordinary butler and master feeling." He walks further into the library rubs a finger on a dusty book. "He is mine now. So be sure that tension is gone or you will be gone." Walks out the room and sits on my lap and kisses me. "It's embarrassing but do you think we can have sex tonight."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830832910=2f1dedc9b3c0c8ea174"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830832910=2f1dedc9b3c0c8ea174.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830832910=2f1dedc9b3c0c8ea174.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830832910=2f1dedc9b3c0c8ea174.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830832910=2f1dedc9b3c0c8ea174.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403830832910=2f1dedc9b3c0c8ea174.2:.0"span class="null""Yours huh..." Goes back to cleaning when he left the room./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:06pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831205301=2e1aaecb2abde572982"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831205301=2e1aaecb2abde572982.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831205301=2e1aaecb2abde572982.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831205301=2e1aaecb2abde572982.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831205301=2e1aaecb2abde572982.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831205301=2e1aaecb2abde572982.2:.0"span class="null"I lift Rin off my lap. "Not tonight. Your room is the guest room." I walk off and head into my room and had into my room. To lay down as soon as my head GOT the pillow i feel asleep, but Rin walks in my room crawls into my bed. Starts kissing on me Rin already naked starts sucking on me. I'm getting hard "get off of me." He smiles "no" slides me right into him./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:06pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831219363=2e1aaecb25f0ae27869"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831219363=2e1aaecb25f0ae27869.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831219363=2e1aaecb25f0ae27869.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831219363=2e1aaecb25f0ae27869.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831219363=2e1aaecb25f0ae27869.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831219363=2e1aaecb25f0ae27869.2:.0"span class="null""Go back into your room."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831374262=2f1dedc9bb8b2cf7f79"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831374262=2f1dedc9bb8b2cf7f79.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831374262=2f1dedc9bb8b2cf7f79.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831374262=2f1dedc9bb8b2cf7f79.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831374262=2f1dedc9bb8b2cf7f79.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831374262=2f1dedc9bb8b2cf7f79.2:.0"span class="null"I finish dusting the books and goes to clean the car before it gets dark./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:11pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831479380=248cea4d4280dd2ee78"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831479380=248cea4d4280dd2ee78.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831479380=248cea4d4280dd2ee78.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831479380=248cea4d4280dd2ee78.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831479380=248cea4d4280dd2ee78.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831479380=248cea4d4280dd2ee78.2:.0"span class="null""You need to get off of me." Rin keeps riding me and begins to moan really loud to just make sure you hear/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831575496=2f1dedc9b3b614ab845"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831575496=2f1dedc9b3b614ab845.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831575496=2f1dedc9b3b614ab845.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831575496=2f1dedc9b3b614ab845.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831575496=2f1dedc9b3b614ab845.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403831575496=2f1dedc9b3b614ab845.2:.0"span class="null"I hear it but tries to ignore it./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:09pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403834966961=2e34a897bc603b3c248"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403834966961=2e34a897bc603b3c248.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403834966961=2e34a897bc603b3c248.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403834966961=2e34a897bc603b3c248.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403834966961=2e34a897bc603b3c248.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403834966961=2e34a897bc603b3c248.2:.0"span class="null""Get off of me" i yell. "I'm not in the mood. "But how easily you slid right into me says differently. He holds in tighter and starts to move faster i can't get him off of me because my body refuses to work for me. I begin to bite my bottom lip. Then say "you are about as bad as that woman. Reason why I prefer my butler. Even tho he doesn't seem to like it just deal with it." I frown and fall back. "Seriously get the hell off of me." Rin yells "no you are mine not the bastard of help. He doesn't belong."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835094233=2ac44757542bdf21c67"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835094233=2ac44757542bdf21c67.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835094233=2ac44757542bdf21c67.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835094233=2ac44757542bdf21c67.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835094233=2ac44757542bdf21c67.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835094233=2ac44757542bdf21c67.2:.0"span class="null""The bastard of help happens to be the one who takes care of the boy your on so I would watch your mouth sir.." I walked in an leaned against the door/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:18pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835487332=2e34a897b45d0360589"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835487332=2e34a897b45d0360589.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835487332=2e34a897b45d0360589.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835487332=2e34a897b45d0360589.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835487332=2e34a897b45d0360589.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835487332=2e34a897b45d0360589.2:.0"span class="null""And how long have you been standing there?" Not even looking in your direction/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835522645=2ac447575dbb4a3a699"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835522645=2ac447575dbb4a3a699.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835522645=2ac447575dbb4a3a699.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835522645=2ac447575dbb4a3a699.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835522645=2ac447575dbb4a3a699.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835522645=2ac447575dbb4a3a699.2:.0"span class="null""About ten minuets. Why you miss me."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:24pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835881799=2e34a897b32d7069336"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835881799=2e34a897b32d7069336.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835881799=2e34a897b32d7069336.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835881799=2e34a897b32d7069336.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835881799=2e34a897b32d7069336.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835881799=2e34a897b32d7069336.2:.0"span class="null""Don't get smart. Starts calling me a boy. You are asking for a punishment." Rin getting pissed we are talking like he's not even there. "What the Fuck. I don't give a damn what a butler says. I said you'll be gone." I just sign "just get off of me already."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835959797=2ac447575bfdf0b6651"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835959797=2ac447575bfdf0b6651.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835959797=2ac447575bfdf0b6651.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835959797=2ac447575bfdf0b6651.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835959797=2ac447575bfdf0b6651.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403835959797=2ac447575bfdf0b6651.2:.0"span class="null""Can't you throw him off..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:27pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836032257=2e34a897b51d16a4a67"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836032257=2e34a897b51d16a4a67.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836032257=2e34a897b51d16a4a67.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 160px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836032257=2e34a897b51d16a4a67.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836032257=2e34a897b51d16a4a67.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836032257=2e34a897b51d16a4a67.2:.0"span class="null""I don't fell right. It's a familiar feeling."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836077272=2ac4475753c0c8ea149"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836077272=2ac4475753c0c8ea149.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836077272=2ac4475753c0c8ea149.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836077272=2ac4475753c0c8ea149.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836077272=2ac4475753c0c8ea149.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836077272=2ac4475753c0c8ea149.2:.0"span class="null""Cause of the chick maybe..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:29pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836190425=2e34a897ba2681b0221"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836190425=2e34a897ba2681b0221.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836190425=2e34a897ba2681b0221.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836190425=2e34a897ba2681b0221.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836190425=2e34a897ba2681b0221.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836190425=2e34a897ba2681b0221.2:.0"span class="null""Ugh. Just do your job." Covers eyes with arms. "Rin dates cancelled."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836277419=2ac4475754b0bbe3730"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836277419=2ac4475754b0bbe3730.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836277419=2ac4475754b0bbe3730.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836277419=2ac4475754b0bbe3730.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836277419=2ac4475754b0bbe3730.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403836277419=2ac4475754b0bbe3730.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah yeah I'm going..." Takes Rin off of you and puts him on the floor/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:45pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837136939=2e34a897b280dd2ee27"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837136939=2e34a897b280dd2ee27.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837136939=2e34a897b280dd2ee27.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 150px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837136939=2e34a897b280dd2ee27.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837136939=2e34a897b280dd2ee27.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837136939=2e34a897b280dd2ee27.2:.0"span class="null"I then fall asleep secs after you get him off of me./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:47pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837257244=2e34a897b32d7069328"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837257244=2e34a897b32d7069328.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837257244=2e34a897b32d7069328.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837257244=2e34a897b32d7069328.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837257244=2e34a897b32d7069328.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837257244=2e34a897b32d7069328.2:.0"span class="null""Why do you care? You're just a butler. By what he says even if wanted to have sex with you. You refuse and don't like it. He doesn't even look you in the eyes when he talks to you." Rin says frustrated/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837451084=2ac44757551d16a4a05"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837451084=2ac44757551d16a4a05.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837451084=2ac44757551d16a4a05.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837451084=2ac44757551d16a4a05.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837451084=2ac44757551d16a4a05.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837451084=2ac44757551d16a4a05.2:.0"span class="null""You know what you kind of got me at a wrong time. Now get the hell out my master is sleeping."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:58pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837896229=2e34a897b21bb9ec502"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837896229=2e34a897b21bb9ec502.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837896229=2e34a897b21bb9ec502.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837896229=2e34a897b21bb9ec502.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837896229=2e34a897b21bb9ec502.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403837896229=2e34a897b21bb9ec502.2:.0"span class="null""You shouldn't even be a butler. You really do have a smart mouth. You need to learn your place." Rin gets up puts on clothes slowly. "Butler's have no right to talk about speaking of wrong time." I speak "shut the hell up. People make me sick. I should buy out whoever sales drugs that do this to people my head hurts." Falls back to sleep./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838032845=28e28183235bac28a50"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838032845=28e28183235bac28a50.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838032845=28e28183235bac28a50.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838032845=28e28183235bac28a50.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838032845=28e28183235bac28a50.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838032845=28e28183235bac28a50.2:.0"span class="null""Jesus why do I try..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:03pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838192219=2dad7c68e3c0c8ea186"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838192219=2dad7c68e3c0c8ea186.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838192219=2dad7c68e3c0c8ea186.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838192219=2dad7c68e3c0c8ea186.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838192219=2dad7c68e3c0c8ea186.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838192219=2dad7c68e3c0c8ea186.2:.0"span class="null"Morning comes around and i still haven't woke. Then more hours pass. Still sleep haven't moved a muscle since last night./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838244814=28e28183226d65adc69"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838244814=28e28183226d65adc69.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838244814=28e28183226d65adc69.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838244814=28e28183226d65adc69.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838244814=28e28183226d65adc69.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838244814=28e28183226d65adc69.2:.0"span class="null""Hey master wake up..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:06pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838362160=2dad7c68eb669474d40"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838362160=2dad7c68eb669474d40.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838362160=2dad7c68eb669474d40.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838362160=2dad7c68eb669474d40.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838362160=2dad7c68eb669474d40.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838362160=2dad7c68eb669474d40.2:.0"span class="null"I still don't budge./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838745981=28e281832bfdf0b6646"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838745981=28e281832bfdf0b6646.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838745981=28e281832bfdf0b6646.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838745981=28e281832bfdf0b6646.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838745981=28e281832bfdf0b6646.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403838745981=28e281832bfdf0b6646.2:.0"span class="null""Master..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:18pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403839139959=26430b3bd51d16a4a41"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403839139959=26430b3bd51d16a4a41.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403839139959=26430b3bd51d16a4a41.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403839139959=26430b3bd51d16a4a41.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403839139959=26430b3bd51d16a4a41.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403839139959=26430b3bd51d16a4a41.2:.0"span class="null"One moment you see my chest moving from breathing then stops./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403839241166=28e281832abde572955"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403839241166=28e281832abde572955.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403839241166=28e281832abde572955.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403839241166=28e281832abde572955.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403839241166=28e281832abde572955.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403839241166=28e281832abde572955.2:.0"span class="null""Hey wake up..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:34pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840078814=2fe745889d202ef8d54"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840078814=2fe745889d202ef8d54.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840078814=2fe745889d202ef8d54.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840078814=2fe745889d202ef8d54.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840078814=2fe745889d202ef8d54.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840078814=2fe745889d202ef8d54.2:.0"span class="null"I stop breathing/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840201850=2f4ad245bc603b3c269"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840201850=2f4ad245bc603b3c269.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840201850=2f4ad245bc603b3c269.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 142px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840201850=2f4ad245bc603b3c269.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840201850=2f4ad245bc603b3c269.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840201850=2f4ad245bc603b3c269.2:.0"span class="null""Hey master are you ok..." Feels your chest/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:38pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840292773=2fe745889acb3933081"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840292773=2fe745889acb3933081.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840292773=2fe745889acb3933081.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840292773=2fe745889acb3933081.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840292773=2fe745889acb3933081.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840292773=2fe745889acb3933081.2:.0"span class="null"Heart rate is starting too slow down gradually./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840879900=2f4ad245bdbb4a3a616"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840879900=2f4ad245bdbb4a3a616.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840879900=2f4ad245bdbb4a3a616.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840879900=2f4ad245bdbb4a3a616.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840879900=2f4ad245bdbb4a3a616.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403840879900=2f4ad245bdbb4a3a616.2:.0"span class="null""His heart..." Goes to the phone and calls the hospital/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:52pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403841123458=2f36de71da505df1b48"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403841123458=2f36de71da505df1b48.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403841123458=2f36de71da505df1b48.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403841123458=2f36de71da505df1b48.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403841123458=2f36de71da505df1b48.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403841123458=2f36de71da505df1b48.2:.0"span class="null"The ambulance finally come. Check me makes me throw up. "He's ok whatever he had he was given too much or just over did it. Give him some water make sure he stays awake. Make him do stuff that can keep his heart moving the faster the better. Best way is to call his girlfriend to have sex that would increase anyone's heart rate." Laughs packs up his stuff and leaves./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403841925171=2f4ad245b4c667a2e01"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403841925171=2f4ad245b4c667a2e01.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403841925171=2f4ad245b4c667a2e01.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403841925171=2f4ad245b4c667a2e01.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403841925171=2f4ad245b4c667a2e01.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403841925171=2f4ad245b4c667a2e01.2:.0"span class="null""Right thank you..." Goes and gets some water and hands it to you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:11am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842317930=2c6754f09b669474d40"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842317930=2c6754f09b669474d40.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842317930=2c6754f09b669474d40.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842317930=2c6754f09b669474d40.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842317930=2c6754f09b669474d40.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842317930=2c6754f09b669474d40.2:.0"span class="null""Thanks I'm just dehydrated i don't know why." Takes a sip rolls over to fall back to sleep./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842435427=2f4ad245b280dd2ee52"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842435427=2f4ad245b280dd2ee52.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842435427=2f4ad245b280dd2ee52.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842435427=2f4ad245b280dd2ee52.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842435427=2f4ad245b280dd2ee52.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842435427=2f4ad245b280dd2ee52.2:.0"span class="null""Hey no wake up lazy bum."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:15am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842534747=2c6754f09abde572952"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842534747=2c6754f09abde572952.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842534747=2c6754f09abde572952.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842534747=2c6754f09abde572952.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842534747=2c6754f09abde572952.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842534747=2c6754f09abde572952.2:.0"span class="null""Watch your tongue get back to work. I'm just extremely tired so just let me sleep."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842729898=2f4ad245b3c0c8ea156"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842729898=2f4ad245b3c0c8ea156.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842729898=2f4ad245b3c0c8ea156.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842729898=2f4ad245b3c0c8ea156.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842729898=2f4ad245b3c0c8ea156.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842729898=2f4ad245b3c0c8ea156.2:.0"span class="null""No the doc said to keep your heart beating and for you to not fall back asleep.." Pulls off your blanket./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:21am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842908684=2c6754f0945d0360530"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842908684=2c6754f0945d0360530.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842908684=2c6754f0945d0360530.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 151px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842908684=2c6754f0945d0360530.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842908684=2c6754f0945d0360530.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842908684=2c6754f0945d0360530.2:.0"span class="null""You are walking a thin what doctor?" Closes eyes not caring you pulled blanket off./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842969696=2f4ad245bc603b3c245"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842969696=2f4ad245bc603b3c245.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842969696=2f4ad245bc603b3c245.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 160px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842969696=2f4ad245bc603b3c245.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842969696=2f4ad245bc603b3c245.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403842969696=2f4ad245bc603b3c245.2:.0"span class="null""You stopped breathing and I called help...get up.."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:24am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403843090890=2c6754f09a2681b0247"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403843090890=2c6754f09a2681b0247.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403843090890=2c6754f09a2681b0247.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403843090890=2c6754f09a2681b0247.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403843090890=2c6754f09a2681b0247.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403843090890=2c6754f09a2681b0247.2:.0"span class="null""Go back to work. I'm perfectly fine." Inhales "see breathing."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403843133187=2f4ad245b3c0c8ea104"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403843133187=2f4ad245b3c0c8ea104.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403843133187=2f4ad245b3c0c8ea104.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403843133187=2f4ad245b3c0c8ea104.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403843133187=2f4ad245b3c0c8ea104.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403843133187=2f4ad245b3c0c8ea104.2:.0"span class="null""No your going to get up now..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:49am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403844576441=26985adc751d16a4a10"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403844576441=26985adc751d16a4a10.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403844576441=26985adc751d16a4a10.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403844576441=26985adc751d16a4a10.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403844576441=26985adc751d16a4a10.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403844576441=26985adc751d16a4a10.2:.0"span class="null""Fine ok. I'll go sit out in the sun in the pool." I try to get up but fail room spins and i lose my balance. "Shit."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403844870893=2d15d2bc942bdf21c04"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403844870893=2d15d2bc942bdf21c04.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403844870893=2d15d2bc942bdf21c04.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403844870893=2d15d2bc942bdf21c04.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403844870893=2d15d2bc942bdf21c04.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403844870893=2d15d2bc942bdf21c04.2:.0"span class="null""I told you so you need to keep your heart beat going."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:28am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403846931049=2a2ddb9a4c667a2e18"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403846931049=2a2ddb9a4c667a2e18.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403846931049=2a2ddb9a4c667a2e18.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403846931049=2a2ddb9a4c667a2e18.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403846931049=2a2ddb9a4c667a2e18.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403846931049=2a2ddb9a4c667a2e18.2:.0"span class="null""Shut up." I try standing again. Head to the bathroom with my swim trucks takes a shower then head outside. I lay down on a floatation device i can lay on. Push myself in the middle of the pool. Soon after awhile i begin to get too comfortable i then yawn./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847074367=2d15d2bc951d16a4a96"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847074367=2d15d2bc951d16a4a96.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847074367=2d15d2bc951d16a4a96.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847074367=2d15d2bc951d16a4a96.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847074367=2d15d2bc951d16a4a96.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847074367=2d15d2bc951d16a4a96.2:.0"span class="null""Hey master..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:32am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847134081=2a2ddb9a280dd2ee95"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847134081=2a2ddb9a280dd2ee95.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847134081=2a2ddb9a280dd2ee95.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847134081=2a2ddb9a280dd2ee95.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847134081=2a2ddb9a280dd2ee95.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847134081=2a2ddb9a280dd2ee95.2:.0"span class="null""What is it butler?" Not looking in your direction using my hands as pillows with my sunglass on. Yawn/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847300188=2d15d2bc942bdf21c18"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847300188=2d15d2bc942bdf21c18.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847300188=2d15d2bc942bdf21c18.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847300188=2d15d2bc942bdf21c18.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847300188=2d15d2bc942bdf21c18.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847300188=2d15d2bc942bdf21c18.2:.0"span class="null""If you fall asleep you'll drown. Someone's here to see you."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:37am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847420624=2a2ddb9a42bdf21c57"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847420624=2a2ddb9a42bdf21c57.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847420624=2a2ddb9a42bdf21c57.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847420624=2a2ddb9a42bdf21c57.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847420624=2a2ddb9a42bdf21c57.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847420624=2a2ddb9a42bdf21c57.2:.0"span class="null""Fine." I roll over into the pool. Swim over to the edge walk up the stairs of the pool. Grab my towel. "Who is it?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847457837=2d15d2bc926d65adc71"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847457837=2d15d2bc926d65adc71.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847457837=2d15d2bc926d65adc71.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 117px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847457837=2d15d2bc926d65adc71.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847457837=2d15d2bc926d65adc71.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847457837=2d15d2bc926d65adc71.2:.0"span class="null""Uh...same guy from yesterday..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:38am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847510698=2a2ddb9ab8b2cf7f70"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847510698=2a2ddb9ab8b2cf7f70.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847510698=2a2ddb9ab8b2cf7f70.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847510698=2a2ddb9ab8b2cf7f70.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847510698=2a2ddb9ab8b2cf7f70.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847510698=2a2ddb9ab8b2cf7f70.2:.0"span class="null""Being him"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847586759=2d15d2bc9d56f2b9411"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847586759=2d15d2bc9d56f2b9411.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847586759=2d15d2bc9d56f2b9411.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847586759=2d15d2bc9d56f2b9411.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847586759=2d15d2bc9d56f2b9411.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847586759=2d15d2bc9d56f2b9411.2:.0"span class="null""Huh..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:40am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847645525=2a2ddb9ab104835437"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847645525=2a2ddb9ab104835437.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847645525=2a2ddb9ab104835437.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847645525=2a2ddb9ab104835437.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847645525=2a2ddb9ab104835437.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847645525=2a2ddb9ab104835437.2:.0"span class="null""Bring him. Tongue tied"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847701812=2d15d2bc945d0360528"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847701812=2d15d2bc945d0360528.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847701812=2d15d2bc945d0360528.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847701812=2d15d2bc945d0360528.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847701812=2d15d2bc945d0360528.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847701812=2d15d2bc945d0360528.2:.0"span class="null""Ok just don't fall asleep please..." Goes and gets him and brings him to you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:44am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847855843=2a2ddb9a2f6016f731"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847855843=2a2ddb9a2f6016f731.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847855843=2a2ddb9a2f6016f731.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847855843=2a2ddb9a2f6016f731.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847855843=2a2ddb9a2f6016f731.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847855843=2a2ddb9a2f6016f731.2:.0"span class="null"He comes to the pool area. "What are you doing here Rin?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847885483=2d15d2bc95867266115"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847885483=2d15d2bc95867266115.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847885483=2d15d2bc95867266115.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847885483=2d15d2bc95867266115.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847885483=2d15d2bc95867266115.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847885483=2d15d2bc95867266115.2:.0"span class="null""Should I leave master..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:46am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847972617=2a2ddb9a21bb9ec586"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847972617=2a2ddb9a21bb9ec586.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847972617=2a2ddb9a21bb9ec586.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847972617=2a2ddb9a21bb9ec586.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847972617=2a2ddb9a21bb9ec586.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403847972617=2a2ddb9a21bb9ec586.2:.0"span class="null""Bring me a bottle of water so i can put a lid on my drink." Look back over to Rin "What are you doing back here? After drugging me."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848025967=2d15d2bc9280dd2ee75"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848025967=2d15d2bc9280dd2ee75.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848025967=2d15d2bc9280dd2ee75.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 148px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848025967=2d15d2bc9280dd2ee75.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848025967=2d15d2bc9280dd2ee75.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848025967=2d15d2bc9280dd2ee75.2:.0"span class="null""Yes master..." Leaves and leaves y'all alone for a bit./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:53am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848414725=2a2ddb9aa505df1b86"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848414725=2a2ddb9aa505df1b86.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848414725=2a2ddb9aa505df1b86.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848414725=2a2ddb9aa505df1b86.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848414725=2a2ddb9aa505df1b86.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848414725=2a2ddb9aa505df1b86.2:.0"span class="null"Rin looks over at me "i want to apologize for drugging you. Your Secretary gave me something. She says it would convince you to have sex with me." I sit back in my seat. "Plus i want to be with you so you have to get rid of the smart mouth model looking bastard butler of yours. My family can provide better." I glance over "never come back. He's not property to just swap off because I'm bored no one likes him. I find his way to speak how he feels and still work properly entertaining. So leave my site you discuss me." Close my eyes./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848535940=2d15d2bc9d56f2b9478"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848535940=2d15d2bc9d56f2b9478.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848535940=2d15d2bc9d56f2b9478.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 152px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848535940=2d15d2bc9d56f2b9478.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848535940=2d15d2bc9d56f2b9478.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848535940=2d15d2bc9d56f2b9478.2:.0"span class="null""Master I brought you some water..." Hands it to you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:57am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848659516=2ee3c3ad2f6016f751"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848659516=2ee3c3ad2f6016f751.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848659516=2ee3c3ad2f6016f751.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 139px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848659516=2ee3c3ad2f6016f751.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848659516=2ee3c3ad2f6016f751.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848659516=2ee3c3ad2f6016f751.2:.0"span class="null""Thanks. Show him out." Starts drinking my water./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848847806=2878d595cb104835412"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848847806=2878d595cb104835412.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848847806=2878d595cb104835412.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848847806=2878d595cb104835412.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848847806=2878d595cb104835412.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403848847806=2878d595cb104835412.2:.0"span class="null""Yes master..." Shows rin the way out./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:05am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849122034=2856d3c9542bdf21c73"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849122034=2856d3c9542bdf21c73.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849122034=2856d3c9542bdf21c73.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849122034=2856d3c9542bdf21c73.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849122034=2856d3c9542bdf21c73.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849122034=2856d3c9542bdf21c73.2:.0"span class="null"You come back. "Take off your clothes right now."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849188571=2878d595cabde572997"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849188571=2878d595cabde572997.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849188571=2878d595cabde572997.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849188571=2878d595cabde572997.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849188571=2878d595cabde572997.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849188571=2878d595cabde572997.2:.0"span class="null""Huh why..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:09am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849362170=2e5e22e9c2f6016f710"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849362170=2e5e22e9c2f6016f710.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849362170=2e5e22e9c2f6016f710.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849362170=2e5e22e9c2f6016f710.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849362170=2e5e22e9c2f6016f710.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849362170=2e5e22e9c2f6016f710.2:.0"span class="null""Just having such a person in my site. Thinking of him touching me. I need to clear my mind. So take them off and ride me. Besides it will help with the keep my heart moving thing. Right?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849673267=2e1aaecb251d16a4a27"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849673267=2e1aaecb251d16a4a27.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849673267=2e1aaecb251d16a4a27.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849673267=2e1aaecb251d16a4a27.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849673267=2e1aaecb251d16a4a27.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403849673267=2e1aaecb251d16a4a27.2:.0"span class="null""Y-Yes but..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:26am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850406588=29834b9c0acb3933019"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850406588=29834b9c0acb3933019.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850406588=29834b9c0acb3933019.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850406588=29834b9c0acb3933019.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850406588=29834b9c0acb3933019.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850406588=29834b9c0acb3933019.2:.0"span class="null""No buts. Unless I'm in yours. So let's get to it. Take off your clothes and get on here. Unless you want to be tied down again with the remote vibrator in you again." Smiles devilishly/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850532557=2aad4e374280dd2ee13"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850532557=2aad4e374280dd2ee13.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850532557=2aad4e374280dd2ee13.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850532557=2aad4e374280dd2ee13.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850532557=2aad4e374280dd2ee13.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850532557=2aad4e374280dd2ee13.2:.0"span class="null""Master really..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:29am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850563786=29834b9c02f6016f734"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850563786=29834b9c02f6016f734.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850563786=29834b9c02f6016f734.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850563786=29834b9c02f6016f734.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850563786=29834b9c02f6016f734.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850563786=29834b9c02f6016f734.2:.0"span class="null""Really what?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850723794=2aad4e37432d7069388"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850723794=2aad4e37432d7069388.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850723794=2aad4e37432d7069388.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850723794=2aad4e37432d7069388.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850723794=2aad4e37432d7069388.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850723794=2aad4e37432d7069388.2:.0"span class="null""Nothing..." Looks away/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:33am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850818115=2a504d6ae3c0c8ea150"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850818115=2a504d6ae3c0c8ea150.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850818115=2a504d6ae3c0c8ea150.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850818115=2a504d6ae3c0c8ea150.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850818115=2a504d6ae3c0c8ea150.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403850818115=2a504d6ae3c0c8ea150.2:.0"span class="null""Don't look away take off your clothes i want to see your face while doing this in the sun by the pool."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403851236721=2aad4e374a2681b0261"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403851236721=2aad4e374a2681b0261.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403851236721=2aad4e374a2681b0261.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403851236721=2aad4e374a2681b0261.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403851236721=2aad4e374a2681b0261.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403851236721=2aad4e374a2681b0261.2:.0"span class="null""Master..." Looks at you and undresses./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403856853184=2ef791436d202ef8d52"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403856853184=2ef791436d202ef8d52.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Friday 4:14am" data-utime="1403856853" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403856853184=2ef791436d202ef8d52.0.0"Friday 4:14am/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="4:14am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403856853184=2ef791436d202ef8d52"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403856853184=2ef791436d202ef8d52.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403856853184=2ef791436d202ef8d52.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403856853184=2ef791436d202ef8d52.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403856853184=2ef791436d202ef8d52.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403856853184=2ef791436d202ef8d52.2:.0"span class="null"I smile looking at every inch of your body. "Alright sit right on down./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403856912565=2ab734e35dbb4a3a631"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403856912565=2ab734e35dbb4a3a631.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403856912565=2ab734e35dbb4a3a631.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403856912565=2ab734e35dbb4a3a631.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403856912565=2ab734e35dbb4a3a631.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403856912565=2ab734e35dbb4a3a631.2:.0"span class="null"I hesitate at first but does what you say anyway./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403880819785=23e2b9de95867266126"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403880819785=23e2b9de95867266126.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Friday 10:53am" data-utime="1403880820" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403880819785=23e2b9de95867266126.0.0"Friday 10:53am/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:53am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403880819785=23e2b9de95867266126"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403880819785=23e2b9de95867266126.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403880819785=23e2b9de95867266126.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 135px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403880819785=23e2b9de95867266126.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403880819785=23e2b9de95867266126.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403880819785=23e2b9de95867266126.2:.0"span class="null""You will be doing all the movements."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403893253960=24e28b8134b0bbe3731"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403893253960=24e28b8134b0bbe3731.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Friday 2:20pm" data-utime="1403893254" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403893253960=24e28b8134b0bbe3731.0.0"Friday 2:20pm/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:20pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403893253960=24e28b8134b0bbe3731"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403893253960=24e28b8134b0bbe3731.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403893253960=24e28b8134b0bbe3731.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403893253960=24e28b8134b0bbe3731.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403893253960=24e28b8134b0bbe3731.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403893253960=24e28b8134b0bbe3731.2:.0"span class="null"You begin to sit down on me and begin to move your waist. (Your turn on the juicy details lol)/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403895798007=2f736203e42bdf21c11"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403895798007=2f736203e42bdf21c11.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403895798007=2f736203e42bdf21c11.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403895798007=2f736203e42bdf21c11.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403895798007=2f736203e42bdf21c11.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403895798007=2f736203e42bdf21c11.2:.0"span class="null"(Ok) I started to bounce up and down on your member moaning a little as I go up and down on you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="3:33pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403897591688=2e6a5e61435bac28a55"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403897591688=2e6a5e61435bac28a55.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403897591688=2e6a5e61435bac28a55.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403897591688=2e6a5e61435bac28a55.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403897591688=2e6a5e61435bac28a55.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403897591688=2e6a5e61435bac28a55.2:.0"span class="null"I smile to the sound of your moan. " don't moan too loudly people may hear."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403898143620=2f736203e280dd2ee25"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403898143620=2f736203e280dd2ee25.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403898143620=2f736203e280dd2ee25.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 149px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403898143620=2f736203e280dd2ee25.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403898143620=2f736203e280dd2ee25.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403898143620=2f736203e280dd2ee25.2:.0"span class="null""Nnnh...I'm trying not to all together..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403905573487=2bcbfd7fe3c0c8ea163"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403905573487=2bcbfd7fe3c0c8ea163.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Friday 5:46pm" data-utime="1403905573" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403905573487=2bcbfd7fe3c0c8ea163.0.0"Friday 5:46pm/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:46pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905573487=2bcbfd7fe3c0c8ea163"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905573487=2bcbfd7fe3c0c8ea163.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905573487=2bcbfd7fe3c0c8ea163.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905573487=2bcbfd7fe3c0c8ea163.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905573487=2bcbfd7fe3c0c8ea163.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905573487=2bcbfd7fe3c0c8ea163.2:.0"span class="null"I sit up start kissing your neck. "You enjoy it so don't hope it back."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905765398=298c341c6dbb4a3a639"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905765398=298c341c6dbb4a3a639.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905765398=298c341c6dbb4a3a639.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905765398=298c341c6dbb4a3a639.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905765398=298c341c6dbb4a3a639.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905765398=298c341c6dbb4a3a639.2:.0"span class="null""We're outside I'd prefer not for people to see me naked for one."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:51pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905891842=2bcbfd7feabde572977"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905891842=2bcbfd7feabde572977.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905891842=2bcbfd7feabde572977.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905891842=2bcbfd7feabde572977.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905891842=2bcbfd7feabde572977.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403905891842=2bcbfd7feabde572977.2:.0"span class="null""You have such a nice body." Brings my arms around you and start moving faster your slow motion is just a tease./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403906142666=28f9e889ea2681b0293"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403906142666=28f9e889ea2681b0293.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403906142666=28f9e889ea2681b0293.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 153px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403906142666=28f9e889ea2681b0293.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403906142666=28f9e889ea2681b0293.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403906142666=28f9e889ea2681b0293.2:.0"span class="null""Don't tease me or I'll moan loader and get hard."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:32pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908375993=2bcbfd7feacb3933027"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908375993=2bcbfd7feacb3933027.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908375993=2bcbfd7feacb3933027.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908375993=2bcbfd7feacb3933027.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908375993=2bcbfd7feacb3933027.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908375993=2bcbfd7feacb3933027.2:.0"span class="null""That's a good thing." I smile then suck on your nipples/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908571633=2d00a8004ebbca11483"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908571633=2d00a8004ebbca11483.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908571633=2d00a8004ebbca11483.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908571633=2d00a8004ebbca11483.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908571633=2d00a8004ebbca11483.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908571633=2d00a8004ebbca11483.2:.0"span class="null""n-no master not there..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:41pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908889129=2bcbfd7fe32d7069308"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908889129=2bcbfd7fe32d7069308.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908889129=2bcbfd7fe32d7069308.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908889129=2bcbfd7fe32d7069308.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908889129=2bcbfd7fe32d7069308.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403908889129=2bcbfd7fe32d7069308.2:.0"span class="null""O, really" and keep sucking and o begin to move my waist faster. Then kiss on your neck leaving a mark./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909256698=25b924e0e2bc63a8349"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909256698=25b924e0e2bc63a8349.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909256698=25b924e0e2bc63a8349.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 141px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909256698=25b924e0e2bc63a8349.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909256698=25b924e0e2bc63a8349.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909256698=25b924e0e2bc63a8349.2:.0"span class="null"mans but tries not to do it loudly/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:50pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909432741=25129041751d16a4a71"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909432741=25129041751d16a4a71.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909432741=25129041751d16a4a71.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909432741=25129041751d16a4a71.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909432741=25129041751d16a4a71.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909432741=25129041751d16a4a71.2:.0"span class="null""The cute face you are making, just turns me on even more." I then start playing with your private area. "Seems like you do enjoy it. You are really hard."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909546725=240f7908cf3873e0036"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909546725=240f7908cf3873e0036.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909546725=240f7908cf3873e0036.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909546725=240f7908cf3873e0036.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909546725=240f7908cf3873e0036.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909546725=240f7908cf3873e0036.2:.0"span class="null""don't say that" looks away and blushes/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:58pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909924735=2ac32ffb3d56f2b9405"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909924735=2ac32ffb3d56f2b9405.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909924735=2ac32ffb3d56f2b9405.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909924735=2ac32ffb3d56f2b9405.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909924735=2ac32ffb3d56f2b9405.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403909924735=2ac32ffb3d56f2b9405.2:.0"span class="null"I touch your cheek to turn your face to me "don't be embarrassed." Kisses you passionately/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910004657=2a6cf7e2685268aaf52"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910004657=2a6cf7e2685268aaf52.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910004657=2a6cf7e2685268aaf52.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910004657=2a6cf7e2685268aaf52.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910004657=2a6cf7e2685268aaf52.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910004657=2a6cf7e2685268aaf52.2:.0"span class="null"kisses you back and moans/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:03pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910208841=2ac32ffb3a2681b0265"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910208841=2ac32ffb3a2681b0265.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910208841=2ac32ffb3a2681b0265.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910208841=2ac32ffb3a2681b0265.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910208841=2ac32ffb3a2681b0265.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910208841=2ac32ffb3a2681b0265.2:.0"span class="null"Secretly happy you are kissing back i move even faster excited. "Shit, I'm about ready to cum. Ah." Begins to moan from actual pleasure./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910411320=2f83b9cab92352b8896"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910411320=2f83b9cab92352b8896.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910411320=2f83b9cab92352b8896.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910411320=2f83b9cab92352b8896.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910411320=2f83b9cab92352b8896.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910411320=2f83b9cab92352b8896.2:.0"span class="null""master please release me...I am to hard now..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:09pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910581122=2ac32ffb3c603b3c293"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910581122=2ac32ffb3c603b3c293.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910581122=2ac32ffb3c603b3c293.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910581122=2ac32ffb3c603b3c293.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910581122=2ac32ffb3c603b3c293.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910581122=2ac32ffb3c603b3c293.2:.0"span class="null""Fine." I slide out and then lay you on your back and begin to suck on your private area./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910675677=27faf48addc09cc3522"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910675677=27faf48addc09cc3522.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910675677=27faf48addc09cc3522.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910675677=27faf48addc09cc3522.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910675677=27faf48addc09cc3522.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910675677=27faf48addc09cc3522.2:.0"span class="null"I moan trying to hide it/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:14pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910841899=2ac32ffb3b669474d40"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910841899=2ac32ffb3b669474d40.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910841899=2ac32ffb3b669474d40.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910841899=2ac32ffb3b669474d40.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910841899=2ac32ffb3b669474d40.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910841899=2ac32ffb3b669474d40.2:.0"span class="null"I keep at it. Hearing you trying to cover your moans with your hand. Then stick one finger in you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910937557=219fe0177377b673f18"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910937557=219fe0177377b673f18.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910937557=219fe0177377b673f18.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910937557=219fe0177377b673f18.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910937557=219fe0177377b673f18.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403910937557=219fe0177377b673f18.2:.0"span class="null""ah~"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:19pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911164314=2ac32ffb3d56f2b9439"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911164314=2ac32ffb3d56f2b9439.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911164314=2ac32ffb3d56f2b9439.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911164314=2ac32ffb3d56f2b9439.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911164314=2ac32ffb3d56f2b9439.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911164314=2ac32ffb3d56f2b9439.2:.0"span class="null"You begin to twitch and accidentally let a moan slip out loudly. I stop for a moment "now that was really cute." I smile. "If you truly want me to stop here i can, but i can tell you are so close to cumming." Slide my hands up your smooth soft legs. "By the way your legs shake. Like a woman." I chuckle./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911267145=230460d47f1994f6423"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911267145=230460d47f1994f6423.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911267145=230460d47f1994f6423.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 160px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911267145=230460d47f1994f6423.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911267145=230460d47f1994f6423.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911267145=230460d47f1994f6423.2:.0"span class="null""shut up you idiot." I cover my face with my hair and blush/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:22pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911361620=2ac32ffb326d65adc44"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911361620=2ac32ffb326d65adc44.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911361620=2ac32ffb326d65adc44.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911361620=2ac32ffb326d65adc44.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911361620=2ac32ffb326d65adc44.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911361620=2ac32ffb326d65adc44.2:.0"span class="null"I move your hand and hair. "Don't cover that pretty face." I smile. "Just tell me to stop and i will." Begin jacking you off./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911427478=223c7ca94ca01e8e874"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911427478=223c7ca94ca01e8e874.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911427478=223c7ca94ca01e8e874.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911427478=223c7ca94ca01e8e874.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911427478=223c7ca94ca01e8e874.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911427478=223c7ca94ca01e8e874.2:.0"span class="null""nnnnh...ah..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:25pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911542362=2ac32ffb33c0c8ea172"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911542362=2ac32ffb33c0c8ea172.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911542362=2ac32ffb33c0c8ea172.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911542362=2ac32ffb33c0c8ea172.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911542362=2ac32ffb33c0c8ea172.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911542362=2ac32ffb33c0c8ea172.2:.0"span class="null""I'll take that as a no." I smile then go back to sucking you. Hearing those moans you just can't seem to keep quiet anymore./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911704439=2c966f9639c42c88816"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911704439=2c966f9639c42c88816.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911704439=2c966f9639c42c88816.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911704439=2c966f9639c42c88816.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911704439=2c966f9639c42c88816.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911704439=2c966f9639c42c88816.2:.0"span class="null"moans get harder and harder to hide them and they keep getting a little loader/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:33pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911990137=2ac32ffb33c0c8ea172"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911990137=2ac32ffb33c0c8ea172.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911990137=2ac32ffb33c0c8ea172.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911990137=2ac32ffb33c0c8ea172.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911990137=2ac32ffb33c0c8ea172.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403911990137=2ac32ffb33c0c8ea172.2:.0"span class="null"(Whenever you ready to end sex scene at the pool lol) I'm listening to you moan. Stick my finger back in. Actually there are two fingers now./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912068223=2c8b4bbb626924fba73"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912068223=2c8b4bbb626924fba73.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912068223=2c8b4bbb626924fba73.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 150px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912068223=2c8b4bbb626924fba73.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912068223=2c8b4bbb626924fba73.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912068223=2c8b4bbb626924fba73.2:.0"span class="null"(if you want to we can) gets harder when he put the seconded one in me/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:37pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912241162=2ac32ffb335bac28a67"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912241162=2ac32ffb335bac28a67.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912241162=2ac32ffb335bac28a67.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912241162=2ac32ffb335bac28a67.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912241162=2ac32ffb335bac28a67.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912241162=2ac32ffb335bac28a67.2:.0"span class="null"(The sex scenes are my favorite parts. Not to seem perverted) you then slide your hand in my hair holding my head down. Just moaning louder./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912382102=238aebbbfab703e1591"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912382102=238aebbbfab703e1591.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912382102=238aebbbfab703e1591.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 148px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912382102=238aebbbfab703e1591.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912382102=238aebbbfab703e1591.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912382102=238aebbbfab703e1591.2:.0"span class="null""master I cant hold it in me anymore."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:46pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912808364=25180cf5b8b2cf7f02"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912808364=25180cf5b8b2cf7f02.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912808364=25180cf5b8b2cf7f02.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 147px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912808364=25180cf5b8b2cf7f02.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912808364=25180cf5b8b2cf7f02.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912808364=25180cf5b8b2cf7f02.2:.0"span class="null"I lift my head and it gets all over my face./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:47pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912829772=25180cf5d202ef8d18"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912829772=25180cf5d202ef8d18.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912829772=25180cf5d202ef8d18.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912829772=25180cf5d202ef8d18.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912829772=25180cf5d202ef8d18.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912829772=25180cf5d202ef8d18.2:.0"span class="null""Good job." I smile./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912947062=27305a04158c9a07a41"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912947062=27305a04158c9a07a41.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912947062=27305a04158c9a07a41.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912947062=27305a04158c9a07a41.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912947062=27305a04158c9a07a41.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403912947062=27305a04158c9a07a41.2:.0"span class="null""good job whats that mean."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:51pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913116812=27e91c4483b614ab801"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913116812=27e91c4483b614ab801.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913116812=27e91c4483b614ab801.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913116812=27e91c4483b614ab801.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913116812=27e91c4483b614ab801.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913116812=27e91c4483b614ab801.2:.0"span class="null"I chuckle "the neighbors heard you and were watching us the whole time." I get up half blinded. While walking towards the pool with my shorts already up. "Told you not to get too loud." I laugh then dive into the pool. Water cleared your fluids off my face./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913264288=2295103de414a23c414"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913264288=2295103de414a23c414.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913264288=2295103de414a23c414.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913264288=2295103de414a23c414.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913264288=2295103de414a23c414.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913264288=2295103de414a23c414.2:.0"span class="null""you are such an ass to me."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:58pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913523434=21bf1b92ec16e77db75"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913523434=21bf1b92ec16e77db75.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913523434=21bf1b92ec16e77db75.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913523434=21bf1b92ec16e77db75.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913523434=21bf1b92ec16e77db75.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913523434=21bf1b92ec16e77db75.2:.0"span class="null"I lift out the water "yes, but still doesn't stop you from working for me." I lay back and start floating "you don't want to stay there naked too long they still watching if you can even walk."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913622551=2eced7547d6f32fdc46"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913622551=2eced7547d6f32fdc46.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913622551=2eced7547d6f32fdc46.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913622551=2eced7547d6f32fdc46.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913622551=2eced7547d6f32fdc46.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403913622551=2eced7547d6f32fdc46.2:.0"span class="null""can I shoot them..." gets up and goes to the house/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:08pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914088941=21b72da0b35bac28a63"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914088941=21b72da0b35bac28a63.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914088941=21b72da0b35bac28a63.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 146px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914088941=21b72da0b35bac28a63.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914088941=21b72da0b35bac28a63.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914088941=21b72da0b35bac28a63.2:.0"span class="null"Still floating "so violent." I laugh "all you can do is go back to work."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914161825=2728cd36d648dadb916"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914161825=2728cd36d648dadb916.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914161825=2728cd36d648dadb916.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914161825=2728cd36d648dadb916.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914161825=2728cd36d648dadb916.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914161825=2728cd36d648dadb916.2:.0"span class="null""I can shoot you if you want..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:16pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914618783=29f6712f556bcae5390"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914618783=29f6712f556bcae5390.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914618783=29f6712f556bcae5390.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914618783=29f6712f556bcae5390.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914618783=29f6712f556bcae5390.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914618783=29f6712f556bcae5390.2:.0"span class="null""Being violent is my thing. Keep that smart mouth going naked I'll make it more embarrassing."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914689265=2572bb6e7b2e983e375"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914689265=2572bb6e7b2e983e375.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914689265=2572bb6e7b2e983e375.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914689265=2572bb6e7b2e983e375.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914689265=2572bb6e7b2e983e375.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914689265=2572bb6e7b2e983e375.2:.0"span class="null"get dressed and comes back out. "and if I stop being me what fun would that be now."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:19pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914750682=29f6712f54b0bbe3781"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914750682=29f6712f54b0bbe3781.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914750682=29f6712f54b0bbe3781.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914750682=29f6712f54b0bbe3781.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914750682=29f6712f54b0bbe3781.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403914750682=29f6712f54b0bbe3781.2:.0"span class="null""That's one thing we can agree on. Can you bring my towel."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915061645=29bbadb47a235a26793"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915061645=29bbadb47a235a26793.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915061645=29bbadb47a235a26793.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915061645=29bbadb47a235a26793.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915061645=29bbadb47a235a26793.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915061645=29bbadb47a235a26793.2:.0"span class="null""yeah." brings a towel./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:24pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915098151=29f6712f5d56f2b9451"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915098151=29f6712f5d56f2b9451.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915098151=29f6712f5d56f2b9451.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915098151=29f6712f5d56f2b9451.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915098151=29f6712f5d56f2b9451.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915098151=29f6712f5d56f2b9451.2:.0"span class="null"I grab your hand and pool you into the pool./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915196787=28f9e889ec16e77db38"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915196787=28f9e889ec16e77db38.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915196787=28f9e889ec16e77db38.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 129px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915196787=28f9e889ec16e77db38.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915196787=28f9e889ec16e77db38.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915196787=28f9e889ec16e77db38.2:.0"span class="null"I fall in the pool with my clothes on/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:34pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915672336=25ca8b5753b614ab826"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915672336=25ca8b5753b614ab826.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915672336=25ca8b5753b614ab826.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915672336=25ca8b5753b614ab826.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915672336=25ca8b5753b614ab826.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915672336=25ca8b5753b614ab826.2:.0"span class="null"I laugh. "Wow. I don't know what came over me. I just want to act like a kid for no reason."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915755247=28f9e889e280dd2ee97"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915755247=28f9e889e280dd2ee97.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915755247=28f9e889e280dd2ee97.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915755247=28f9e889e280dd2ee97.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915755247=28f9e889e280dd2ee97.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403915755247=28f9e889e280dd2ee97.2:.0"span class="null""You ass..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:40pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916042179=29729541f42bdf21c42"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916042179=29729541f42bdf21c42.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916042179=29729541f42bdf21c42.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916042179=29729541f42bdf21c42.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916042179=29729541f42bdf21c42.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916042179=29729541f42bdf21c42.2:.0"span class="null""O come on relax it's the weekend you're off today and yet you still serve me. I knew that but still had you bring me stuff."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916162414=28f9e889e2f6016f790"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916162414=28f9e889e2f6016f790.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916162414=28f9e889e2f6016f790.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916162414=28f9e889e2f6016f790.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916162414=28f9e889e2f6016f790.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916162414=28f9e889e2f6016f790.2:.0"span class="null""It's the weekend damn I didn't notice oh yeah the company called said another meeting like the last one in a month. Don't know the details they faxed them..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:44pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916244266=29729541f35bac28a64"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916244266=29729541f35bac28a64.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916244266=29729541f35bac28a64.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916244266=29729541f35bac28a64.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916244266=29729541f35bac28a64.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916244266=29729541f35bac28a64.2:.0"span class="null""O, ok well i have the perfect get up for you. They loved your last look." I smile and splash you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916304706=28f9e889e2f6016f720"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916304706=28f9e889e2f6016f720.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916304706=28f9e889e2f6016f720.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 145px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916304706=28f9e889e2f6016f720.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916304706=28f9e889e2f6016f720.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916304706=28f9e889e2f6016f720.2:.0"span class="null""If you make me look and more like a girl I'll kill you." Splashes back/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:47pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916444128=29729541f26d65adc92"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916444128=29729541f26d65adc92.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916444128=29729541f26d65adc92.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916444128=29729541f26d65adc92.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916444128=29729541f26d65adc92.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916444128=29729541f26d65adc92.2:.0"span class="null""You know i will." I come up to you kisses you and strip you down to your underwear. "Now relax." Kiss you more./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916663516=28f9e889ed202ef8d64"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916663516=28f9e889ed202ef8d64.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916663516=28f9e889ed202ef8d64.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 153px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916663516=28f9e889ed202ef8d64.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916663516=28f9e889ed202ef8d64.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916663516=28f9e889ed202ef8d64.2:.0"span class="null""Master these were my new clothes to..." Smiles and kisses you back./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:53pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916818808=28a1650da5f0ae27867"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916818808=28a1650da5f0ae27867.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916818808=28a1650da5f0ae27867.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916818808=28a1650da5f0ae27867.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916818808=28a1650da5f0ae27867.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916818808=28a1650da5f0ae27867.2:.0"span class="null""Well I'll give you your post early to buy newer clothes." Hugging you in the water kissing you rubbing your body./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916945284=28f9e889ec8d83bf051"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916945284=28f9e889ec8d83bf051.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916945284=28f9e889ec8d83bf051.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 152px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916945284=28f9e889ec8d83bf051.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916945284=28f9e889ec8d83bf051.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403916945284=28f9e889ec8d83bf051.2:.0"span class="null""I don't want new ones I'm good but next time don't get them wet."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:59pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917170998=2e5e22e9c5f0ae27816"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917170998=2e5e22e9c5f0ae27816.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917170998=2e5e22e9c5f0ae27816.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917170998=2e5e22e9c5f0ae27816.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917170998=2e5e22e9c5f0ae27816.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917170998=2e5e22e9c5f0ae27816.2:.0"span class="null""No promises." I splash you then fall back to float./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917255317=28f9e889ed56f2b9456"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917255317=28f9e889ed56f2b9456.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917255317=28f9e889ed56f2b9456.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917255317=28f9e889ed56f2b9456.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917255317=28f9e889ed56f2b9456.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917255317=28f9e889ed56f2b9456.2:.0"span class="null""So what is the other meeting about.."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:04pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917457596=2e5e22e9c4b0bbe3792"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917457596=2e5e22e9c4b0bbe3792.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917457596=2e5e22e9c4b0bbe3792.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917457596=2e5e22e9c4b0bbe3792.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917457596=2e5e22e9c4b0bbe3792.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917457596=2e5e22e9c4b0bbe3792.2:.0"span class="null""It's not even a real meeting. Just perverted company owners showing off how cute they can make their maids and butler's so all of you will be dressed as women. Pretty women." I stand up run my hands threw my hair "of course you'll be the cutest one their." Evil smile begin to swim to the other side to exorcise./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917569385=28f9e889e5867266197"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917569385=28f9e889e5867266197.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917569385=28f9e889e5867266197.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 144px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917569385=28f9e889e5867266197.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917569385=28f9e889e5867266197.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917569385=28f9e889e5867266197.2:.0"span class="null""You are all so weird to be rich..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:11pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917864018=2f9f9e43da2681b0282"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917864018=2f9f9e43da2681b0282.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917864018=2f9f9e43da2681b0282.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917864018=2f9f9e43da2681b0282.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917864018=2f9f9e43da2681b0282.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917864018=2f9f9e43da2681b0282.2:.0"span class="null""Rich people with too much time on their hands. Just imagine how much time their children have." -time skip to the meeting/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:11pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917915963=2f9f9e43dc603b3c215"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917915963=2f9f9e43dc603b3c215.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917915963=2f9f9e43dc603b3c215.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 154px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917915963=2f9f9e43dc603b3c215.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917915963=2f9f9e43dc603b3c215.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403917915963=2f9f9e43dc603b3c215.2:.0"span class="null"Then evening finally come around. "Dante your clothes are in your room."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918187608=28f9e889e51d16a4a73"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918187608=28f9e889e51d16a4a73.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918187608=28f9e889e51d16a4a73.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918187608=28f9e889e51d16a4a73.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918187608=28f9e889e51d16a4a73.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918187608=28f9e889e51d16a4a73.2:.0"span class="null""Do I have to wear them..?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:17pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918251852=26560e6fa3c0c8ea122"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918251852=26560e6fa3c0c8ea122.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918251852=26560e6fa3c0c8ea122.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918251852=26560e6fa3c0c8ea122.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918251852=26560e6fa3c0c8ea122.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918251852=26560e6fa3c0c8ea122.2:.0"span class="null"I step out my room out in a tuxedo. Looking at you. I turn my head quickly from the site. Blushing./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:17pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918259581=26f9ae6d6a358ffd773" /div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918343680=28f9e889ec603b3c282"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918343680=28f9e889ec603b3c282.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918343680=28f9e889ec603b3c282.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918343680=28f9e889ec603b3c282.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918343680=28f9e889ec603b3c282.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918343680=28f9e889ec603b3c282.2:.0"span class="null""I look stupid in this dress..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:20pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918436862=26560e6fa3c0c8ea196"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918436862=26560e6fa3c0c8ea196.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918436862=26560e6fa3c0c8ea196.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918436862=26560e6fa3c0c8ea196.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918436862=26560e6fa3c0c8ea196.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918436862=26560e6fa3c0c8ea196.2:.0"span class="null"I clear my throat and fix my face "no you don't." I grab your hand walking really fast to the car. To get in./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918561520=28f9e889e45d0360509"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918561520=28f9e889e45d0360509.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918561520=28f9e889e45d0360509.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918561520=28f9e889e45d0360509.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918561520=28f9e889e45d0360509.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918561520=28f9e889e45d0360509.2:.0"span class="null""This isn't my style master..." I get in the car/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:26pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918796218=26560e6fa56bcae5326"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918796218=26560e6fa56bcae5326.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918796218=26560e6fa56bcae5326.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918796218=26560e6fa56bcae5326.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918796218=26560e6fa56bcae5326.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918796218=26560e6fa56bcae5326.2:.0"span class="null"I can't even say anything finally make it to the meeting. I walk around to the other side help you out the car. Holding your hand still walking into the meeting. Everyone is staring. Everyone says "beautiful." I don't look directly at you. Someone walks up to me. "You take your job seriously to come right after your wedding to a meeting. You sure your ad super model wife not mad." I jump "wife?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918997982=28f9e889e5f0ae27824"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918997982=28f9e889e5f0ae27824.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918997982=28f9e889e5f0ae27824.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918997982=28f9e889e5f0ae27824.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918997982=28f9e889e5f0ae27824.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403918997982=28f9e889e5f0ae27824.2:.0"span class="null""I told you so they would get it confused from the dress."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:34pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919252149=26560e6fa45d0360571"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919252149=26560e6fa45d0360571.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919252149=26560e6fa45d0360571.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919252149=26560e6fa45d0360571.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919252149=26560e6fa45d0360571.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919252149=26560e6fa45d0360571.2:.0"span class="null""That's the point." Still not looking at you . "He's not my wife. He's my butler." I say to the person. Still holding your hand and don't even realize it./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919330926=28f9e889e5867266154"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919330926=28f9e889e5867266154.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919330926=28f9e889e5867266154.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919330926=28f9e889e5867266154.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919330926=28f9e889e5867266154.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919330926=28f9e889e5867266154.2:.0"span class="null""Master I think they got it confused cause your holding my hand."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:39pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919540931=26560e6fab669474d51"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919540931=26560e6fab669474d51.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919540931=26560e6fab669474d51.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919540931=26560e6fab669474d51.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919540931=26560e6fab669474d51.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919540931=26560e6fab669474d51.2:.0"span class="null"I jump and let go. "Um yeah." Walks away and gets a drink when everyone runs up to you in awe. Asking so many questions. A company owner comes up to me while I'm drinking "well he can look really cute. Be careful before he gets snatched up." I glare over serious look "Not likely." They laugh in fear of my look "don't kill me just saying." They walk away nervous/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919618131=2107b5469d202ef8d41"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919618131=2107b5469d202ef8d41.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919618131=2107b5469d202ef8d41.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919618131=2107b5469d202ef8d41.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919618131=2107b5469d202ef8d41.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919618131=2107b5469d202ef8d41.2:.0"span class="null""Jesus why are there so many people here anyways..." Walks away from the people./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:44pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919890832=26560e6fa42bdf21c40"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919890832=26560e6fa42bdf21c40.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919890832=26560e6fa42bdf21c40.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919890832=26560e6fa42bdf21c40.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919890832=26560e6fa42bdf21c40.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403919890832=26560e6fa42bdf21c40.2:.0"span class="null"I walk up to you. "This woman wants to take our picture. Stand next to me." She gets the camera ready takes the picture i pull you in by your waist and kiss you. She takes the picture and blushes with everyone else in the room. "I told you it's not a meeting it's more of a party to show off your prettiest worker." Walk away/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920160745=2107b5469a505df1b32"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920160745=2107b5469a505df1b32.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920160745=2107b5469a505df1b32.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920160745=2107b5469a505df1b32.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920160745=2107b5469a505df1b32.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920160745=2107b5469a505df1b32.2:.0"span class="null""You asshole you just had to do that didn't you..." Walks the other way./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:52pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920328271=2ae3778cfcfb5ffe981"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920328271=2ae3778cfcfb5ffe981.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920328271=2ae3778cfcfb5ffe981.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920328271=2ae3778cfcfb5ffe981.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920328271=2ae3778cfcfb5ffe981.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920328271=2ae3778cfcfb5ffe981.2:.0"span class="null"I smile. Then turns around Grab your hand. "Yes i had to do it. You just look to cute to not kiss." I put my hand back around your waist use the other hand to lift your face to look me in the eyes. "I was getting jealous of all the eyes looking at you. I made you too cute."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920398353=2107b54694b0bbe3760"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920398353=2107b54694b0bbe3760.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920398353=2107b54694b0bbe3760.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920398353=2107b54694b0bbe3760.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920398353=2107b54694b0bbe3760.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920398353=2107b54694b0bbe3760.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah I know and I told you this isn't my style." Smiles and pulls away./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:54pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920475785=22db88ded69f6007805"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920475785=22db88ded69f6007805.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920475785=22db88ded69f6007805.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920475785=22db88ded69f6007805.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920475785=22db88ded69f6007805.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920475785=22db88ded69f6007805.2:.0"span class="null""well what is your style then?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920556370=2107b54695867266145"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920556370=2107b54695867266145.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920556370=2107b54695867266145.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920556370=2107b54695867266145.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920556370=2107b54695867266145.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920556370=2107b54695867266145.2:.0"span class="null""You should know I'm more into a black and red style.." Passes by you with a smirk. "So how long are we staying here.."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:02pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920942264=2da82183f8924123132"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920942264=2da82183f8924123132.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920942264=2da82183f8924123132.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920942264=2da82183f8924123132.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920942264=2da82183f8924123132.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920942264=2da82183f8924123132.2:.0"span class="null""well there is a second part to the party when we change the clothes of our help your clothes are in room 1." you head to room 1. talking threw the door "it's cosplay.' you put on the outfit and step out./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:02pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403920958316=28cdca412032a963a40" /div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921035762=2107b5469280dd2ee68"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921035762=2107b5469280dd2ee68.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921035762=2107b5469280dd2ee68.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921035762=2107b5469280dd2ee68.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921035762=2107b5469280dd2ee68.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921035762=2107b5469280dd2ee68.2:.0"span class="null""How long is this going to be..." Sighs at least there's a weapon but it's fake/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:05pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921123317=2260b0ccf80a438d855"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921123317=2260b0ccf80a438d855.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921123317=2260b0ccf80a438d855.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 156px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921123317=2260b0ccf80a438d855.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921123317=2260b0ccf80a438d855.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921123317=2260b0ccf80a438d855.2:.0"span class="null"cough. "yeah fake." walks away " over with at midnight. just dont lose your slipper."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921180581=2107b5469a2681b0215"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921180581=2107b5469a2681b0215.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921180581=2107b5469a2681b0215.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921180581=2107b5469a2681b0215.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921180581=2107b5469a2681b0215.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921180581=2107b5469a2681b0215.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah I won't mister Prince Charming.." Turns away and walks./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:07pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921277831=2be36dfb3e2da788076"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921277831=2be36dfb3e2da788076.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921277831=2be36dfb3e2da788076.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921277831=2be36dfb3e2da788076.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921277831=2be36dfb3e2da788076.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921277831=2be36dfb3e2da788076.2:.0"span class="null"blush/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:12pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921576625=2422a0c12bbbcc6dd30"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921576625=2422a0c12bbbcc6dd30.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921576625=2422a0c12bbbcc6dd30.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921576625=2422a0c12bbbcc6dd30.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921576625=2422a0c12bbbcc6dd30.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403921576625=2422a0c12bbbcc6dd30.2:.0"span class="null"i catch up behind you. whispering to myself "Why does he have to be so cute in anything he wears?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922078940=2107b5469abde572952"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922078940=2107b5469abde572952.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922078940=2107b5469abde572952.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922078940=2107b5469abde572952.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922078940=2107b5469abde572952.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922078940=2107b5469abde572952.2:.0"span class="null""So what time is it."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:21pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922098675=2b7f517963e8515a175"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922098675=2b7f517963e8515a175.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922098675=2b7f517963e8515a175.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922098675=2b7f517963e8515a175.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922098675=2b7f517963e8515a175.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922098675=2b7f517963e8515a175.2:.0"span class="null""midnight"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922169007=2107b546935bac28a32"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922169007=2107b546935bac28a32.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922169007=2107b546935bac28a32.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922169007=2107b546935bac28a32.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922169007=2107b546935bac28a32.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922169007=2107b546935bac28a32.2:.0"span class="null""Really..." Stops/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:24pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922277459=2de027c9908198de811"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922277459=2de027c9908198de811.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922277459=2de027c9908198de811.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922277459=2de027c9908198de811.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922277459=2de027c9908198de811.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922277459=2de027c9908198de811.2:.0"span class="null""yeah time flies when you get embarrassed and asked too many questions. i just wanted to get you out the wedding dress.? i smile/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922424883=2107b54693b614ab853"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922424883=2107b54693b614ab853.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922424883=2107b54693b614ab853.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 147px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922424883=2107b54693b614ab853.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922424883=2107b54693b614ab853.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922424883=2107b54693b614ab853.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah me too it was way to white it made me look innocent again..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:28pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922509843=2db3492b8a610633f01"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922509843=2db3492b8a610633f01.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922509843=2db3492b8a610633f01.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922509843=2db3492b8a610633f01.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922509843=2db3492b8a610633f01.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922509843=2db3492b8a610633f01.2:.0"span class="null""well yeah. i too that innocents away from you a long time ago." i then scratch my head. :just grateful you cant get pregnant than i be screwed to grow up." i laugh/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922619735=2107b54693b614ab809"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922619735=2107b54693b614ab809.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922619735=2107b54693b614ab809.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922619735=2107b54693b614ab809.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922619735=2107b54693b614ab809.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922619735=2107b54693b614ab809.2:.0"span class="null""No I took the innocents away before I meet you.."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:33pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922789016=2356418002196d59479"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922789016=2356418002196d59479.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922789016=2356418002196d59479.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922789016=2356418002196d59479.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922789016=2356418002196d59479.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922789016=2356418002196d59479.2:.0"span class="null"i glare at you not happy and walks away without even looking at you heading to the car./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922991442=2107b5469280dd2ee03"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922991442=2107b5469280dd2ee03.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922991442=2107b5469280dd2ee03.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 160px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922991442=2107b5469280dd2ee03.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922991442=2107b5469280dd2ee03.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403922991442=2107b5469280dd2ee03.2:.0"span class="null""What it's true I wasn't talking about my sex life..." I go after you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:41pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923308147=21e6339e6280dd2ee09"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923308147=21e6339e6280dd2ee09.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923308147=21e6339e6280dd2ee09.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923308147=21e6339e6280dd2ee09.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923308147=21e6339e6280dd2ee09.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923308147=21e6339e6280dd2ee09.2:.0"span class="null""Don't care." I finally reach the car start the car. "Hurry and get in or i would leave you."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923355071=2107b54694b0bbe3730"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923355071=2107b54694b0bbe3730.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923355071=2107b54694b0bbe3730.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923355071=2107b54694b0bbe3730.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923355071=2107b54694b0bbe3730.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923355071=2107b54694b0bbe3730.2:.0"span class="null"Sighs and gets in./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:45pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923501685=21e6339e651d16a4a37"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923501685=21e6339e651d16a4a37.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923501685=21e6339e651d16a4a37.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923501685=21e6339e651d16a4a37.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923501685=21e6339e651d16a4a37.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923501685=21e6339e651d16a4a37.2:.0"span class="null"I just back to the house and walk start taking off my tie and suit. Close the door to my room and get into bed. Not even looking back at you once or saying a word./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923919126=2107b5469b8b2cf7f52"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923919126=2107b5469b8b2cf7f52.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923919126=2107b5469b8b2cf7f52.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923919126=2107b5469b8b2cf7f52.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923919126=2107b5469b8b2cf7f52.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403923919126=2107b5469b8b2cf7f52.2:.0"span class="null""Great now he's mad at me..." Goes to my room and lays in bed./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:57pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924232920=2bd35bf4f4c667a2e35"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924232920=2bd35bf4f4c667a2e35.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924232920=2bd35bf4f4c667a2e35.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924232920=2bd35bf4f4c667a2e35.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924232920=2bd35bf4f4c667a2e35.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924232920=2bd35bf4f4c667a2e35.2:.0"span class="null"Still the weekend next morning i get up cook breakfast for myself and make my tea. Then walk right back into my room with my food and tea. Still blog saying a word./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924427144=2107b5469a505df1b41"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924427144=2107b5469a505df1b41.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924427144=2107b5469a505df1b41.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924427144=2107b5469a505df1b41.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924427144=2107b5469a505df1b41.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924427144=2107b5469a505df1b41.2:.0"span class="null"Was still asleep in the dress I was wearing yesterday./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:07pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924873380=2915e314e51d16a4a75"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924873380=2915e314e51d16a4a75.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924873380=2915e314e51d16a4a75.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924873380=2915e314e51d16a4a75.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924873380=2915e314e51d16a4a75.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403924873380=2915e314e51d16a4a75.2:.0"span class="null"Not really paying attention you haven't woke up. I continue to eat. Then turn on some music to eat to./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925087199=2107b5469cfb5ffe964"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925087199=2107b5469cfb5ffe964.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925087199=2107b5469cfb5ffe964.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925087199=2107b5469cfb5ffe964.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925087199=2107b5469cfb5ffe964.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925087199=2107b5469cfb5ffe964.2:.0"span class="null"Slowly waking up by the sound of music I go to the desk in my room and does some work./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:14pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925241188=2915e314e45d0360524"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925241188=2915e314e45d0360524.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925241188=2915e314e45d0360524.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925241188=2915e314e45d0360524.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925241188=2915e314e45d0360524.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925241188=2915e314e45d0360524.2:.0"span class="null"I finally finish my food and tea. Head into the kitchen clean them up. Then heads to the bathroom to take a shower. I didn't stay in too long realizing i left my clothes in my room. I wish up wrap my towel on me walk right into my room and shut the door. Still music playing./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925306397=2107b5469a2681b0260"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925306397=2107b5469a2681b0260.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925306397=2107b5469a2681b0260.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925306397=2107b5469a2681b0260.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925306397=2107b5469a2681b0260.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925306397=2107b5469a2681b0260.2:.0"span class="null"I noticed I was still in the dress and changes into something else./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:20pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925639398=2915e314eabde572918"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925639398=2915e314eabde572918.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925639398=2915e314eabde572918.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925639398=2915e314eabde572918.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925639398=2915e314eabde572918.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403925639398=2915e314eabde572918.2:.0"span class="null"I finally got done getting dressed. I open my door with my shades on and hands in my pocket i see into your room that you still had the dress on. I walk into your room. Grab you and push you not your bed holding your arms above your head dress half way off. "I don't care how you met how you got rid of your innocents. As long as no one else touched you like i touch you." I get up and walk out your room with my hands on my pocket. Head to garage grab my motorcycle helmet./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926446861=2107b54695f0ae27800"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926446861=2107b54695f0ae27800.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926446861=2107b54695f0ae27800.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 148px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926446861=2107b54695f0ae27800.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926446861=2107b54695f0ae27800.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926446861=2107b54695f0ae27800.2:.0"span class="null""What..." Gets up and gets back in the dress to chase after you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:35pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926534028=2915e314e45d0360509"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926534028=2915e314e45d0360509.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926534028=2915e314e45d0360509.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 152px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926534028=2915e314e45d0360509.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926534028=2915e314e45d0360509.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926534028=2915e314e45d0360509.2:.0"span class="null"I'm still standing by my bike smoking before i leave./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:39pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926758395=2915e314e21bb9ec553"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926758395=2915e314e21bb9ec553.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926758395=2915e314e21bb9ec553.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926758395=2915e314e21bb9ec553.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926758395=2915e314e21bb9ec553.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926758395=2915e314e21bb9ec553.2:.0"span class="null"I see you running towards me. I lean back onto my bike. "Why are you running in a dress?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926833953=2107b5469dbb4a3a690"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926833953=2107b5469dbb4a3a690.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926833953=2107b5469dbb4a3a690.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926833953=2107b5469dbb4a3a690.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926833953=2107b5469dbb4a3a690.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403926833953=2107b5469dbb4a3a690.2:.0"span class="null""Cause I didn't have time to change if I wanted to catch you idiot."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:45pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403927112721=2915e314e45d0360535"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403927112721=2915e314e45d0360535.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403927112721=2915e314e45d0360535.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403927112721=2915e314e45d0360535.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403927112721=2915e314e45d0360535.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403927112721=2915e314e45d0360535.2:.0"span class="null""I'm the idiot and you left your shoe in the door way." I walk over to the door pick it up. Walk back over to you. Kneel down "Give me your foot the garage floor is filthy." You lift your foot i slide on the shoe. "Perfect fit." I stand up and then lean back on my bike look up to ceiling continue smoking " Now, Why were you trying to catch up for?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403927687993=2ac8392f42bdf21c05"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403927687993=2ac8392f42bdf21c05.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403927687993=2ac8392f42bdf21c05.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403927687993=2ac8392f42bdf21c05.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403927687993=2ac8392f42bdf21c05.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403927687993=2ac8392f42bdf21c05.2:.0"span class="null""One thank you. Two I'm your lover ok don't get it confused just cause I'm a butler."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:03am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928190658=252982b272f6016f766"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928190658=252982b272f6016f766.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928190658=252982b272f6016f766.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928190658=252982b272f6016f766.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928190658=252982b272f6016f766.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928190658=252982b272f6016f766.2:.0"span class="null""Hmm?" I drop my finished cigarette step on it. Put on my helmet climb onto my bike. Start up my bike. Looking at you in the dress./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:04am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928274274=252982b275f0ae27886"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928274274=252982b275f0ae27886.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928274274=252982b275f0ae27886.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928274274=252982b275f0ae27886.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928274274=252982b275f0ae27886.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928274274=252982b275f0ae27886.2:.0"span class="null""That's all you have to say?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928853163=2ac8392fd202ef8d83"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928853163=2ac8392fd202ef8d83.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928853163=2ac8392fd202ef8d83.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928853163=2ac8392fd202ef8d83.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928853163=2ac8392fd202ef8d83.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403928853163=2ac8392fd202ef8d83.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah that's about it..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:18am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929104701=252982b2735bac28a97"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929104701=252982b2735bac28a97.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929104701=252982b2735bac28a97.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929104701=252982b2735bac28a97.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929104701=252982b2735bac28a97.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929104701=252982b2735bac28a97.2:.0"span class="null""Ok. Well I'm going to see my fiancee." Close helmet./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:19am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929196178=252982b2751d16a4a43"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929196178=252982b2751d16a4a43.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929196178=252982b2751d16a4a43.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929196178=252982b2751d16a4a43.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929196178=252982b2751d16a4a43.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929196178=252982b2751d16a4a43.2:.0"span class="null"I turn off the bike and take off my helmet start walking fast back into the house "shit i forgot my phone."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929742322=2ac8392fdbb4a3a667"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929742322=2ac8392fdbb4a3a667.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929742322=2ac8392fdbb4a3a667.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929742322=2ac8392fdbb4a3a667.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929742322=2ac8392fdbb4a3a667.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403929742322=2ac8392fdbb4a3a667.2:.0"span class="null""Did you say fiancé..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:52am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931179335=252982b27b104835477"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931179335=252982b27b104835477.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931179335=252982b27b104835477.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931179335=252982b27b104835477.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931179335=252982b27b104835477.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931179335=252982b27b104835477.2:.0"span class="null""Yes, last night you reminded me with the innocence and bride. I was arranged to be married to a woman who was bread to be my wife and still a virgin. Suppose to marry her when I'm 26." I smile but in disappointment. "My birthday last month. When i went drinking with that woman. So wedding is in one month. It's time for me to see her face. After never meeting her." Saying all this While searching for my phone. Once i found my phone i rush back to my bike. Put on my helmet "So the lovers thing is over. You're just a butler." I sit on my bike./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:59am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931588935=220e9b45cdcd967bf32"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931588935=220e9b45cdcd967bf32.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931588935=220e9b45cdcd967bf32.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931588935=220e9b45cdcd967bf32.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931588935=220e9b45cdcd967bf32.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931588935=220e9b45cdcd967bf32.2:.0"span class="null""The telling of us being lovers in public was to stop the marriage, but my family and hers went budge. So i have no choice."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931608060=23ece7f5c280dd2ee42"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931608060=23ece7f5c280dd2ee42.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931608060=23ece7f5c280dd2ee42.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931608060=23ece7f5c280dd2ee42.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931608060=23ece7f5c280dd2ee42.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931608060=23ece7f5c280dd2ee42.2:.0"span class="null""Ah...right..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931766070=23ece7f5ca2681b0278"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931766070=23ece7f5ca2681b0278.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931766070=23ece7f5ca2681b0278.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931766070=23ece7f5ca2681b0278.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931766070=23ece7f5ca2681b0278.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931766070=23ece7f5ca2681b0278.2:.0"span class="null"Walks away from the garage and leaves you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:05am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931939055=220e9b45cc603b3c259"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931939055=220e9b45cc603b3c259.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931939055=220e9b45cc603b3c259.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931939055=220e9b45cc603b3c259.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931939055=220e9b45cc603b3c259.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403931939055=220e9b45cc603b3c259.2:.0"span class="null"I then start by bike and leave. Hours pass after leaving it is now evening. Without saying a word. I grab a cold cola sit back at the pool. Just watching the pool light shimmer and I'm smoking. Too depressed by the New news i was told. I refuse to go on the house after i have made my tea./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932275736=23ece7f5cdbb4a3a644"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932275736=23ece7f5cdbb4a3a644.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932275736=23ece7f5cdbb4a3a644.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932275736=23ece7f5cdbb4a3a644.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932275736=23ece7f5cdbb4a3a644.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932275736=23ece7f5cdbb4a3a644.2:.0"span class="null"Went to my room and changed into my normal clothes and laid in bed/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="1:13am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932383335=212185285abde572960"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932383335=212185285abde572960.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932383335=212185285abde572960.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932383335=212185285abde572960.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932383335=212185285abde572960.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932383335=212185285abde572960.2:.0"span class="null"I eventually fall asleep outside. My phone begins to ring, but i ignore it because i know who it is./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932910396=23ece7f5cdcd967bf04"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932910396=23ece7f5cdcd967bf04.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932910396=23ece7f5cdcd967bf04.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932910396=23ece7f5cdcd967bf04.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932910396=23ece7f5cdcd967bf04.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403932910396=23ece7f5cdcd967bf04.2:.0"span class="null"I fell asleep and didn't wake up for a while/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403959122941=213603d723b614ab893"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403959122941=213603d723b614ab893.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Saturday 8:38am" data-utime="1403959123" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403959122941=213603d723b614ab893.0.0"Saturday 8:38am/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:38am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403959122941=213603d723b614ab893"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403959122941=213603d723b614ab893.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403959122941=213603d723b614ab893.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 160px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403959122941=213603d723b614ab893.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403959122941=213603d723b614ab893.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403959122941=213603d723b614ab893.2:.0"span class="null"Morning arrives and i am still asleep outside./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403962419541=2cdd5891bb669474d76"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403962419541=2cdd5891bb669474d76.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403962419541=2cdd5891bb669474d76.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 160px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403962419541=2cdd5891bb669474d76.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403962419541=2cdd5891bb669474d76.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403962419541=2cdd5891bb669474d76.2:.0"span class="null"I wake up and i make some coffee and goes to get you up/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:42am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403962931961=28262363326d65adc01"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403962931961=28262363326d65adc01.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403962931961=28262363326d65adc01.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403962931961=28262363326d65adc01.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403962931961=28262363326d65adc01.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403962931961=28262363326d65adc01.2:.0"span class="null"I hear your foot steps i then wake up and my phone rings at the same time. "Hello. Yes. I got it. I'll be there." I frown/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:04am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403964262211=282623633c8d83bf012"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403964262211=282623633c8d83bf012.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403964262211=282623633c8d83bf012.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403964262211=282623633c8d83bf012.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403964262211=282623633c8d83bf012.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403964262211=282623633c8d83bf012.2:.0"span class="null"I get up and head into the house to the bathroom start taking off my clothes and climbed into the shower. I turn the water on and stick my face into the water then let the water flow threw my hair down my body. You can feel the depression./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403975784349=2a14c1480d202ef8d62"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403975784349=2a14c1480d202ef8d62.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Saturday 1:16pm" data-utime="1403975784" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403975784349=2a14c1480d202ef8d62.0.0"Saturday 1:16pm/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403975784349=2a14c1480d202ef8d62"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403975784349=2a14c1480d202ef8d62.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403975784349=2a14c1480d202ef8d62.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 150px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403975784349=2a14c1480d202ef8d62.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403975784349=2a14c1480d202ef8d62.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403975784349=2a14c1480d202ef8d62.2:.0"span class="null"I get the tea and food ready and knock on your door. "Master the tea is ready!"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403981809990=26bcaad3251d16a4a41"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403981809990=26bcaad3251d16a4a41.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Saturday 2:56pm" data-utime="1403981810" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403981809990=26bcaad3251d16a4a41.0.0"Saturday 2:56pm/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="2:56pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403981809990=26bcaad3251d16a4a41"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403981809990=26bcaad3251d16a4a41.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403981809990=26bcaad3251d16a4a41.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403981809990=26bcaad3251d16a4a41.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403981809990=26bcaad3251d16a4a41.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403981809990=26bcaad3251d16a4a41.2:.0"span class="null"I get out the shower. Only have on my boxers still dripping didn't bother with drying off. "Thanks." Still looking lost i sit and drink my tea./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403981895668=2ff79796ad202ef8d30"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403981895668=2ff79796ad202ef8d30.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403981895668=2ff79796ad202ef8d30.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403981895668=2ff79796ad202ef8d30.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403981895668=2ff79796ad202ef8d30.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403981895668=2ff79796ad202ef8d30.2:.0"span class="null"I watch you walk pass me but doesn't know what to do./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403990652181=2bdd4bd04b8b2cf7f38"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403990652181=2bdd4bd04b8b2cf7f38.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Saturday 5:24pm" data-utime="1403990652" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403990652181=2bdd4bd04b8b2cf7f38.0.0"Saturday 5:24pm/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:24pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403990652181=2bdd4bd04b8b2cf7f38"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403990652181=2bdd4bd04b8b2cf7f38.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403990652181=2bdd4bd04b8b2cf7f38.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403990652181=2bdd4bd04b8b2cf7f38.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403990652181=2bdd4bd04b8b2cf7f38.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403990652181=2bdd4bd04b8b2cf7f38.2:.0"span class="null"I finish drinking my tea. Get up and put on some clothes. Sigh "I'll be back later."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403990861940=28f79e5051d16a4a24"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403990861940=28f79e5051d16a4a24.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403990861940=28f79e5051d16a4a24.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403990861940=28f79e5051d16a4a24.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403990861940=28f79e5051d16a4a24.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403990861940=28f79e5051d16a4a24.2:.0"span class="null""Yes master..." Watches you leave and regrets it later./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:32pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991154994=2bdd4bd04cfb5ffe927"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991154994=2bdd4bd04cfb5ffe927.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991154994=2bdd4bd04cfb5ffe927.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991154994=2bdd4bd04cfb5ffe927.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991154994=2bdd4bd04cfb5ffe927.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991154994=2bdd4bd04cfb5ffe927.2:.0"span class="null"I finally make it to unfortunate fiancé's house and get fitted for . after that have dinner with the family then go home. "Dante the wedding has been moved to next week. When it happens we won't be living here anymore, but in a bigger house." Walk into my room. Before closing my door "when that day comes your fired." Shut the door in depression./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991455647=28f79e50c8d83bf052"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991455647=28f79e50c8d83bf052.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991455647=28f79e50c8d83bf052.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 141px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991455647=28f79e50c8d83bf052.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991455647=28f79e50c8d83bf052.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991455647=28f79e50c8d83bf052.2:.0"span class="null""Ah...right..." Goes to my room to think./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:40pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991642925=292d421c342bdf21c08"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991642925=292d421c342bdf21c08.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991642925=292d421c342bdf21c08.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991642925=292d421c342bdf21c08.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991642925=292d421c342bdf21c08.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991642925=292d421c342bdf21c08.2:.0"span class="null"I turn on the music don't really feel like sleeping. Talking to self "ugh work tomorrow and can't sleep. I'll be sure to drink coffee."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991868446=28f79e50280dd2ee88"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991868446=28f79e50280dd2ee88.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991868446=28f79e50280dd2ee88.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 148px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991868446=28f79e50280dd2ee88.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991868446=28f79e50280dd2ee88.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403991868446=28f79e50280dd2ee88.2:.0"span class="null"I look outside watching the sunset./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:46pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992009185=298c341c6bfdf0b6671"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992009185=298c341c6bfdf0b6671.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992009185=298c341c6bfdf0b6671.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992009185=298c341c6bfdf0b6671.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992009185=298c341c6bfdf0b6671.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992009185=298c341c6bfdf0b6671.2:.0"span class="null"I'm also watching the sunset. Says to self "What should I do? I don't like being arranged to be married."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992177820=28f79e50abde572930"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992177820=28f79e50abde572930.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992177820=28f79e50abde572930.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 159px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992177820=28f79e50abde572930.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992177820=28f79e50abde572930.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992177820=28f79e50abde572930.2:.0"span class="null"I sit down by the window and look up at the ceiling./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:51pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992318944=298c341c6a505df1b96"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992318944=298c341c6a505df1b96.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992318944=298c341c6a505df1b96.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992318944=298c341c6a505df1b96.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992318944=298c341c6a505df1b96.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992318944=298c341c6a505df1b96.2:.0"span class="null"I then leave out my room take off my clothes while walking down the hall then get outside jump right into the pool./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992393403=28f79e503c0c8ea173"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992393403=28f79e503c0c8ea173.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992393403=28f79e503c0c8ea173.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 143px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992393403=28f79e503c0c8ea173.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992393403=28f79e503c0c8ea173.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992393403=28f79e503c0c8ea173.2:.0"span class="null"I wait for a while and fell asleep where I was sitting/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="5:55pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992541316=298c341c656bcae5379"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992541316=298c341c656bcae5379.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992541316=298c341c656bcae5379.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992541316=298c341c656bcae5379.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992541316=298c341c656bcae5379.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992541316=298c341c656bcae5379.2:.0"span class="null"I'm still swimming all night. Then finally get out it's 3am. I walk into the house picking up my clothes. Grab a towel out my room dry off and then see you sleeping in the window i pick you up and lay you on the bed. By towel falls onto the floor./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992767442=28f79e5026d65adc09"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992767442=28f79e5026d65adc09.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992767442=28f79e5026d65adc09.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992767442=28f79e5026d65adc09.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992767442=28f79e5026d65adc09.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992767442=28f79e5026d65adc09.2:.0"span class="null""Hmmm...master..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:02pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992957669=298c341c635bac28a26"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992957669=298c341c635bac28a26.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992957669=298c341c635bac28a26.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992957669=298c341c635bac28a26.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992957669=298c341c635bac28a26.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403992957669=298c341c635bac28a26.2:.0"span class="null""Go back to sleep. You just fell asleep in the window." I pick up my towel off the floor./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993031682=28f79e50c603b3c261"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993031682=28f79e50c603b3c261.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993031682=28f79e50c603b3c261.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993031682=28f79e50c603b3c261.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993031682=28f79e50c603b3c261.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993031682=28f79e50c603b3c261.2:.0"span class="null""Why...?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:05pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993108396=298c341c6dbb4a3a684"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993108396=298c341c6dbb4a3a684.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993108396=298c341c6dbb4a3a684.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993108396=298c341c6dbb4a3a684.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993108396=298c341c6dbb4a3a684.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993108396=298c341c6dbb4a3a684.2:.0"span class="null""You look more tired than me." I laugh dryly forcing myself to laugh and smile/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993412421=28f79e50c603b3c250"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993412421=28f79e50c603b3c250.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993412421=28f79e50c603b3c250.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993412421=28f79e50c603b3c250.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993412421=28f79e50c603b3c250.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993412421=28f79e50c603b3c250.2:.0"span class="null""Right..." Looks down to the bed./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:13pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993587520=289c0e1c4bfdf0b6690"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993587520=289c0e1c4bfdf0b6690.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993587520=289c0e1c4bfdf0b6690.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993587520=289c0e1c4bfdf0b6690.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993587520=289c0e1c4bfdf0b6690.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993587520=289c0e1c4bfdf0b6690.2:.0"span class="null"I look at your face i lean over you wanting to kiss you. Then i get up "I can't even touch you anymore."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993658056=28f79e503c0c8ea151"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993658056=28f79e503c0c8ea151.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993658056=28f79e503c0c8ea151.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993658056=28f79e503c0c8ea151.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993658056=28f79e503c0c8ea151.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993658056=28f79e503c0c8ea151.2:.0"span class="null""I understand Sir..." Lays down and covers myself up./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:18pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993931307=289c0e1c45f0ae27851"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993931307=289c0e1c45f0ae27851.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993931307=289c0e1c45f0ae27851.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993931307=289c0e1c45f0ae27851.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993931307=289c0e1c45f0ae27851.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403993931307=289c0e1c45f0ae27851.2:.0"span class="null"I frown touch your forehead and walk out your room. "Just wouldn't be fair to you."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994002492=28f79e50bfdf0b6619"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994002492=28f79e50bfdf0b6619.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994002492=28f79e50bfdf0b6619.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994002492=28f79e50bfdf0b6619.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994002492=28f79e50bfdf0b6619.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994002492=28f79e50bfdf0b6619.2:.0"span class="null""Fair to me..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:21pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994075995=289c0e1c435bac28a81"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994075995=289c0e1c435bac28a81.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994075995=289c0e1c435bac28a81.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994075995=289c0e1c435bac28a81.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994075995=289c0e1c435bac28a81.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994075995=289c0e1c435bac28a81.2:.0"span class="null""Me touching you knowing I'm getting married next week and forced to fire you." I leave out your room and go back to mine./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994370093=28f79e5056bcae5378"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994370093=28f79e5056bcae5378.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994370093=28f79e5056bcae5378.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994370093=28f79e5056bcae5378.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994370093=28f79e5056bcae5378.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994370093=28f79e5056bcae5378.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="6:27pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994423092=289c0e1c4a505df1b54"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994423092=289c0e1c4a505df1b54.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994423092=289c0e1c4a505df1b54.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994423092=289c0e1c4a505df1b54.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994423092=289c0e1c4a505df1b54.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994423092=289c0e1c4a505df1b54.2:.0"span class="null"I then finally fall asleep./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994483428=28f79e50a505df1b60"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994483428=28f79e50a505df1b60.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994483428=28f79e50a505df1b60.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994483428=28f79e50a505df1b60.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994483428=28f79e50a505df1b60.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403994483428=28f79e50a505df1b60.2:.0"span class="null"I fall asleep and doesn't wake up for a while/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5w-5" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403998263605=2823e97a05f0ae27830"  
div class="_5w-6" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403998263605=2823e97a05f0ae27830.0"abbr class="livetimestamp" title="Saturday 7:31pm" data-utime="1403998264" data-reactid=".14.$db=2mid=11403998263605=2823e97a05f0ae27830.0.0"Saturday 7:31pm/abbr/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:31pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403998263605=2823e97a05f0ae27830"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403998263605=2823e97a05f0ae27830.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403998263605=2823e97a05f0ae27830.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403998263605=2823e97a05f0ae27830.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403998263605=2823e97a05f0ae27830.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403998263605=2823e97a05f0ae27830.2:.0"span class="null"Morning rolls around. I get up and get ready for work. Without making too much noise. Trying not to wake you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999512974=28f79e5042bdf21c24"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999512974=28f79e5042bdf21c24.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999512974=28f79e5042bdf21c24.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 148px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999512974=28f79e5042bdf21c24.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999512974=28f79e5042bdf21c24.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999512974=28f79e5042bdf21c24.2:.0"span class="null"I wake up ad makes some coffee for us./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:53pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999637077=2823e97a04c667a2e91"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999637077=2823e97a04c667a2e91.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999637077=2823e97a04c667a2e91.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999637077=2823e97a04c667a2e91.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999637077=2823e97a04c667a2e91.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999637077=2823e97a04c667a2e91.2:.0"span class="null"I grab the coffee and pour it into a portable cup that holds. Heat on the go./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999778314=28f79e50a505df1b69"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999778314=28f79e50a505df1b69.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999778314=28f79e50a505df1b69.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 138px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999778314=28f79e50a505df1b69.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999778314=28f79e50a505df1b69.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999778314=28f79e50a505df1b69.2:.0"span class="null"I try to say something but doesn't and walks away../span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="7:59pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999970331=2823e97a03c0c8ea105"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999970331=2823e97a03c0c8ea105.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999970331=2823e97a03c0c8ea105.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999970331=2823e97a03c0c8ea105.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999970331=2823e97a03c0c8ea105.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11403999970331=2823e97a03c0c8ea105.2:.0"span class="null""Well I'm off." Heads off to work. Once finally there all i can do is work once done with work i started cleaning my office. The Secretary even kept her distance./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:00pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000024298=2823e97a05f0ae27827"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000024298=2823e97a05f0ae27827.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000024298=2823e97a05f0ae27827.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000024298=2823e97a05f0ae27827.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000024298=2823e97a05f0ae27827.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000024298=2823e97a05f0ae27827.2:.0"span class="null"A member of my family knocks on my house for when I'm not there./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000080503=28f79e5042bdf21c12"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000080503=28f79e5042bdf21c12.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000080503=28f79e5042bdf21c12.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000080503=28f79e5042bdf21c12.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000080503=28f79e5042bdf21c12.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000080503=28f79e5042bdf21c12.2:.0"span class="null""Coming..." Opens the door to see who it was. "Who are you?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:02pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000135460=2823e97a0acb3933075"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000135460=2823e97a0acb3933075.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000135460=2823e97a0acb3933075.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 157px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000135460=2823e97a0acb3933075.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000135460=2823e97a0acb3933075.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000135460=2823e97a0acb3933075.2:.0"span class="null"(My character doesn't have a name yet does he?.)/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000161474=28f79e50d56f2b9433"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000161474=28f79e50d56f2b9433.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000161474=28f79e50d56f2b9433.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000161474=28f79e50d56f2b9433.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000161474=28f79e50d56f2b9433.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000161474=28f79e50d56f2b9433.2:.0"span class="null"(No...)/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:03pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000231225=2823e97a0bfdf0b6631"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000231225=2823e97a0bfdf0b6631.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000231225=2823e97a0bfdf0b6631.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000231225=2823e97a0bfdf0b6631.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000231225=2823e97a0bfdf0b6631.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000231225=2823e97a0bfdf0b6631.2:.0"span class="null"(Lol) "I'm chiri's father. I'm here to talk to you."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000390937=28f79e50cfb5ffe929"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000390937=28f79e50cfb5ffe929.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000390937=28f79e50cfb5ffe929.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 152px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000390937=28f79e50cfb5ffe929.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000390937=28f79e50cfb5ffe929.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404000390937=28f79e50cfb5ffe929.2:.0"span class="null""Who's chiri. Are you talking about the master he's not here..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:44pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404002681829=26431ac03dcd967bf77"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404002681829=26431ac03dcd967bf77.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404002681829=26431ac03dcd967bf77.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 156px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404002681829=26431ac03dcd967bf77.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404002681829=26431ac03dcd967bf77.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404002681829=26431ac03dcd967bf77.2:.0"span class="null""I'm not here to talk to him in here to talk to you."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404002760237=28f79e503b614ab831"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404002760237=28f79e503b614ab831.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404002760237=28f79e503b614ab831.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404002760237=28f79e503b614ab831.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404002760237=28f79e503b614ab831.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404002760237=28f79e503b614ab831.2:.0"span class="null""Sir with all do respect but I'm just his butler and that's all."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="8:54pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404003246435=2f65f2e59d202ef8d69"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404003246435=2f65f2e59d202ef8d69.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404003246435=2f65f2e59d202ef8d69.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404003246435=2f65f2e59d202ef8d69.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404003246435=2f65f2e59d202ef8d69.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404003246435=2f65f2e59d202ef8d69.2:.0"span class="null""I'm going to pay you to stop being his butler, but you have to leave right now."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404003293428=28f79e5042bdf21c53"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404003293428=28f79e5042bdf21c53.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404003293428=28f79e5042bdf21c53.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404003293428=28f79e5042bdf21c53.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404003293428=28f79e5042bdf21c53.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404003293428=28f79e5042bdf21c53.2:.0"span class="null""Pay me what the hell are you talking about..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:07pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404004043162=2b0293512dbb4a3a670"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404004043162=2b0293512dbb4a3a670.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404004043162=2b0293512dbb4a3a670.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 161px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404004043162=2b0293512dbb4a3a670.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404004043162=2b0293512dbb4a3a670.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404004043162=2b0293512dbb4a3a670.2:.0"span class="null""I'm am talking about making you leave him forever. So he can go on with the marriage without any distraction."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404004153113=28f79e5026d65adc08"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404004153113=28f79e5026d65adc08.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404004153113=28f79e5026d65adc08.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 151px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404004153113=28f79e5026d65adc08.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404004153113=28f79e5026d65adc08.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404004153113=28f79e5026d65adc08.2:.0"span class="null""He told me I can still sever him till he gets married so until then go to hell sir."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:24pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005057981=27f79cd9751d16a4a42"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005057981=27f79cd9751d16a4a42.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005057981=27f79cd9751d16a4a42.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005057981=27f79cd9751d16a4a42.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005057981=27f79cd9751d16a4a42.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005057981=27f79cd9751d16a4a42.2:.0"span class="null""I figured he didn't fire you right away like i told him too. Stubborn child he's going to make come out of retirement and take my company back from him."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005183692=28f79e50b8b2cf7f43"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005183692=28f79e50b8b2cf7f43.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005183692=28f79e50b8b2cf7f43.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005183692=28f79e50b8b2cf7f43.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005183692=28f79e50b8b2cf7f43.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005183692=28f79e50b8b2cf7f43.2:.0"span class="null""Again with that stupid job crap why don't you ask him what he wants instead of forcing it on him sir..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:31pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005483724=2c2262cb6b104835406"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005483724=2c2262cb6b104835406.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005483724=2c2262cb6b104835406.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005483724=2c2262cb6b104835406.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005483724=2c2262cb6b104835406.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005483724=2c2262cb6b104835406.2:.0"span class="null""That job is what he was born for. Even the marriage is for the job. Everything done is about the job."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005555414=28f79e505f0ae27812"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005555414=28f79e505f0ae27812.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005555414=28f79e505f0ae27812.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 170px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005555414=28f79e505f0ae27812.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005555414=28f79e505f0ae27812.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404005555414=28f79e505f0ae27812.2:.0"span class="null""Shut the hell up about the damn job I bet he doesn't even like the stupid thing..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:40pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404006041434=2c2262cb6c8d83bf029"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404006041434=2c2262cb6c8d83bf029.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404006041434=2c2262cb6c8d83bf029.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404006041434=2c2262cb6c8d83bf029.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404006041434=2c2262cb6c8d83bf029.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404006041434=2c2262cb6c8d83bf029.2:.0"span class="null""You shouldn't even call yourself a butler with a mouth you have." Turns away Pissed and I'm standing behind him. "He may have a smart mouth, but he knows how to do his job and not lie." I walk up to the door. "I would like you to Leave. I said I'll get married just stay away until then." And slams door. Walks to room tired./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404006180592=28f79e50cfb5ffe967"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404006180592=28f79e50cfb5ffe967.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404006180592=28f79e50cfb5ffe967.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 142px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404006180592=28f79e50cfb5ffe967.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404006180592=28f79e50cfb5ffe967.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404006180592=28f79e50cfb5ffe967.2:.0"span class="null""Welcome home to you to master.."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="9:56pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007010871=2c2262cb65867266101"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007010871=2c2262cb65867266101.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007010871=2c2262cb65867266101.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007010871=2c2262cb65867266101.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007010871=2c2262cb65867266101.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007010871=2c2262cb65867266101.2:.0"span class="null""I'm not eating tonight." I then pat your head. "Good job with my father." Walk towards the bathroom. To take a shower before bed./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007347349=28f79e5035bac28a38"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007347349=28f79e5035bac28a38.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007347349=28f79e5035bac28a38.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007347349=28f79e5035bac28a38.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007347349=28f79e5035bac28a38.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007347349=28f79e5035bac28a38.2:.0"span class="null""Ah...right..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:04pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007464144=28b08bebdc8d83bf015"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007464144=28b08bebdc8d83bf015.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007464144=28b08bebdc8d83bf015.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007464144=28b08bebdc8d83bf015.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007464144=28b08bebdc8d83bf015.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007464144=28b08bebdc8d83bf015.2:.0"span class="null""Know what I'll have some of your excellent tea." While walking into the bathroom./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007626674=28f79e50acb3933090"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007626674=28f79e50acb3933090.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007626674=28f79e50acb3933090.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007626674=28f79e50acb3933090.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007626674=28f79e50acb3933090.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007626674=28f79e50acb3933090.2:.0"span class="null""Ok..." Walking to the kitchen and makes some tea but wasn't paying attention and burnt myself. "Ow...that hurt..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:11pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007881102=2aa336a67cfb5ffe922"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007881102=2aa336a67cfb5ffe922.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007881102=2aa336a67cfb5ffe922.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007881102=2aa336a67cfb5ffe922.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007881102=2aa336a67cfb5ffe922.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007881102=2aa336a67cfb5ffe922.2:.0"span class="null"Hear you say ow loudly i get out the bathroom wrapped in my towel. Took a quick shower. Walk into the kitchen see your cut finger grab it and put your finger in cold water. Clean it and put a bandage on it. I then kiss the cut. "Be more careful." Walk out/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007947092=28f79e504c667a2e09"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007947092=28f79e504c667a2e09.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007947092=28f79e504c667a2e09.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007947092=28f79e504c667a2e09.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007947092=28f79e504c667a2e09.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404007947092=28f79e504c667a2e09.2:.0"span class="null""I...right..,"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:21pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404008470519=2aa336a675867266118"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404008470519=2aa336a675867266118.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404008470519=2aa336a675867266118.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 164px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404008470519=2aa336a675867266118.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404008470519=2aa336a675867266118.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404008470519=2aa336a675867266118.2:.0"span class="null""I..right? Did you forget to speak properly from the cut." I chuckle/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404008710330=28f79e5045d0360507"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404008710330=28f79e5045d0360507.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404008710330=28f79e5045d0360507.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404008710330=28f79e5045d0360507.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404008710330=28f79e5045d0360507.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404008710330=28f79e5045d0360507.2:.0"span class="null""Uh...no I didn't sir.."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="10:39pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404009589082=24af103abbfdf0b6670"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404009589082=24af103abbfdf0b6670.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404009589082=24af103abbfdf0b6670.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404009589082=24af103abbfdf0b6670.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404009589082=24af103abbfdf0b6670.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404009589082=24af103abbfdf0b6670.2:.0"span class="null"I laugh/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404009677084=28f79e5051d16a4a63"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404009677084=28f79e5051d16a4a63.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404009677084=28f79e5051d16a4a63.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404009677084=28f79e5051d16a4a63.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404009677084=28f79e5051d16a4a63.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404009677084=28f79e5051d16a4a63.2:.0"span class="null""What?!"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:17pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404011867928=24af103abd202ef8d95"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404011867928=24af103abd202ef8d95.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404011867928=24af103abd202ef8d95.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 166px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404011867928=24af103abd202ef8d95.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404011867928=24af103abd202ef8d95.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404011867928=24af103abd202ef8d95.2:.0"span class="null""It's nothing. No seems to like you at all when they meet you."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012007869=28d41acbac8d83bf079"a id="js_15" class="_5ys_" href=" . .980" data-hover="tooltip" data-tooltip-position="left" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012007869=28d41acbac8d83bf079.1"/a  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012007869=28d41acbac8d83bf079.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012007869=28d41acbac8d83bf079.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012007869=28d41acbac8d83bf079.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012007869=28d41acbac8d83bf079.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012007869=28d41acbac8d83bf079.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah that's right..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:21pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012092924=24af103abb8b2cf7f42"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012092924=24af103abb8b2cf7f42.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012092924=24af103abb8b2cf7f42.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012092924=24af103abb8b2cf7f42.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012092924=24af103abb8b2cf7f42.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012092924=24af103abb8b2cf7f42.2:.0"span class="null""We are alike in more ways than one." I grab my tea and head towards my room. "Goodnight"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012181353=28d41acbabfdf0b6687"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012181353=28d41acbabfdf0b6687.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012181353=28d41acbabfdf0b6687.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 154px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012181353=28d41acbabfdf0b6687.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012181353=28d41acbabfdf0b6687.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012181353=28d41acbabfdf0b6687.2:.0"span class="null""Night..." Watches you leave and when your gone I sit on the floor and thinks./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:26pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012373973=24af103ababde572914"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012373973=24af103ababde572914.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012373973=24af103ababde572914.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012373973=24af103ababde572914.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012373973=24af103ababde572914.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012373973=24af103ababde572914.2:.0"span class="null"While sitting on my bed drinking my tea. I think back to the smart comments you said to my father and laugh. I leave my room to get more tea. I see you on the floor. "Why are you sitting on the floor like a dunce?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012408221=28d41acba3b614ab826"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012408221=28d41acba3b614ab826.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012408221=28d41acba3b614ab826.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 153px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012408221=28d41acba3b614ab826.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012408221=28d41acba3b614ab826.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012408221=28d41acba3b614ab826.2:.0"span class="null""Oh shut up..." Gets up and leaves the room./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:28pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012495791=24af103ab42bdf21c70"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012495791=24af103ab42bdf21c70.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012495791=24af103ab42bdf21c70.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012495791=24af103ab42bdf21c70.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012495791=24af103ab42bdf21c70.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012495791=24af103ab42bdf21c70.2:.0"span class="null"I chase after you. "Now what's the matter with you+ You usually have more to say than just shut up. What happened to being a smart ass to me?"/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012631824=28d41acbad202ef8d24"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012631824=28d41acbad202ef8d24.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012631824=28d41acbad202ef8d24.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012631824=28d41acbad202ef8d24.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012631824=28d41acbad202ef8d24.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012631824=28d41acbad202ef8d24.2:.0"span class="null""Just leave me alone for a minuet..." Turns away from you/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:31pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012683818=24af103ab56bcae5363"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012683818=24af103ab56bcae5363.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012683818=24af103ab56bcae5363.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 153px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012683818=24af103ab56bcae5363.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012683818=24af103ab56bcae5363.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012683818=24af103ab56bcae5363.2:.0"span class="null""No i won't leave you alone. Now tell me what the hell is wrong with you."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012855039=28d41acba35bac28a91"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012855039=28d41acba35bac28a91.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012855039=28d41acba35bac28a91.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012855039=28d41acba35bac28a91.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012855039=28d41acba35bac28a91.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404012855039=28d41acba35bac28a91.2:.0"span class="null""You think after a while the one acting like a stupid one who figure it out by now..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:36pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013005029=24af103ab4c667a2e77"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013005029=24af103ab4c667a2e77.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013005029=24af103ab4c667a2e77.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013005029=24af103ab4c667a2e77.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013005029=24af103ab4c667a2e77.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013005029=24af103ab4c667a2e77.2:.0"span class="null"I pull you into my arms. "I hate this job. I can't do this marriage i don't know what to do." I then collapse onto the floor covering my eyes in disappointment./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013125900=28d41acba280dd2ee71"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013125900=28d41acba280dd2ee71.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013125900=28d41acba280dd2ee71.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013125900=28d41acba280dd2ee71.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013125900=28d41acba280dd2ee71.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013125900=28d41acba280dd2ee71.2:.0"span class="null"I fall with you and stated crying. "Have you ever thought of just saying no and not giving up you stupid dumbass..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:40pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013229837=24af103abdbb4a3a614"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013229837=24af103abdbb4a3a614.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013229837=24af103abdbb4a3a614.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 169px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013229837=24af103abdbb4a3a614.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013229837=24af103abdbb4a3a614.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013229837=24af103abdbb4a3a614.2:.0"span class="null""Can't do that. The only thing i was taught was to run this stupid company how to buy and sale to make it powerful. If i say no I'll lose it and be lost."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013361228=28d41acba5f0ae27802"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013361228=28d41acba5f0ae27802.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013361228=28d41acba5f0ae27802.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013361228=28d41acba5f0ae27802.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013361228=28d41acba5f0ae27802.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013361228=28d41acba5f0ae27802.2:.0"span class="null""Why the hell do y'all keep talking about that stupid damn job it's like it's the only thing that actually matters to y'all..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:45pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013500880=24af103abc16e77db68"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013500880=24af103abc16e77db68.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013500880=24af103abc16e77db68.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013500880=24af103abc16e77db68.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013500880=24af103abc16e77db68.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013500880=24af103abc16e77db68.2:.0"span class="null""It's the only thing i was brought up to know. Never had friends only books music and people teaching about business. Didn't start dating until after i became CEO and i hate it. I hired you without caring to look at the resume. Took the one right off the top."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013619706=28d41acbab8b2cf7f85"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013619706=28d41acbab8b2cf7f85.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013619706=28d41acbab8b2cf7f85.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 156px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013619706=28d41acbab8b2cf7f85.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013619706=28d41acbab8b2cf7f85.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013619706=28d41acbab8b2cf7f85.2:.0"span class="null"Hits you in rage and runs off crying./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:50pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013824431=24af103ab51d16a4a67"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013824431=24af103ab51d16a4a67.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013824431=24af103ab51d16a4a67.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013824431=24af103ab51d16a4a67.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013824431=24af103ab51d16a4a67.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404013824431=24af103ab51d16a4a67.2:.0"span class="null"I just shake my head. "Stupid." I get off the floor start chasing after you again. I finally catch up to you. "Ok i may have not been completely honest i did look at the resume seen your face on it. But i never read the background."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014071942=28d41acba21bb9ec587"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014071942=28d41acba21bb9ec587.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014071942=28d41acba21bb9ec587.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014071942=28d41acba21bb9ec587.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014071942=28d41acba21bb9ec587.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014071942=28d41acba21bb9ec587.2:.0"span class="null""Shut up shut up...just shut up...that's all yall think about is that damn job..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="11:56pm" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014215834=24af103ab3c0c8ea102"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014215834=24af103ab3c0c8ea102.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014215834=24af103ab3c0c8ea102.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014215834=24af103ab3c0c8ea102.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014215834=24af103ab3c0c8ea102.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014215834=24af103ab3c0c8ea102.2:.0"span class="null""You really hate it when i do that." I pull you to me wipe s tear off your face. I begin kissing you While still holding you. "You know what maybe i should just quit the company. I can't stand it." Go back to kissing you holding you in my arms./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014260796=28d41acbadbb4a3a665"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014260796=28d41acbadbb4a3a665.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014260796=28d41acbadbb4a3a665.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014260796=28d41acbadbb4a3a665.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014260796=28d41acbadbb4a3a665.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014260796=28d41acbadbb4a3a665.2:.0"span class="null"Kisses you back hugging you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:05am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014714051=24af103abdbb4a3a642"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014714051=24af103abdbb4a3a642.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014714051=24af103abdbb4a3a642.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014714051=24af103abdbb4a3a642.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014714051=24af103abdbb4a3a642.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014714051=24af103abdbb4a3a642.2:.0"span class="null"My phone begins to ring. I take it out my pocket put it on speaker. "Hey boss." Confused look "Secretary? What do you want woman it's late." She says "Well i know if your situation. I figured you would like to know. I've been working on keeping the company standing without your family removing you. You now own your own company starting tonight. Your family doesn't own you." I smile "o really what does this company do. Bread smart mouth hard working loyal butler's and maids. Everyone loves Dante smart mouth but does his job." I laugh and hang up "Well weddings off, you're never gonna be fired." Begins kissing you/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr _2cnu" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014918931=28d41acbaa2681b0246"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014918931=28d41acbaa2681b0246.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014918931=28d41acbaa2681b0246.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 171px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014918931=28d41acbaa2681b0246.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014918931=28d41acbaa2681b0246.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404014918931=28d41acbaa2681b0246.2:.0"span class="null""Huh I'm confused now..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:11am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015069014=24af103abdbb4a3a638"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015069014=24af103abdbb4a3a638.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015069014=24af103abdbb4a3a638.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 165px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015069014=24af103abdbb4a3a638.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015069014=24af103abdbb4a3a638.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015069014=24af103abdbb4a3a638.2:.0"span class="null""Well apparently the Secretary has begun secretly starting a business for me. Without my family's knowledge so now i don't have to do what they tell me. I'm single again."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015117867=28d41acba280dd2ee39"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015117867=28d41acba280dd2ee39.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015117867=28d41acba280dd2ee39.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 155px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015117867=28d41acba280dd2ee39.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015117867=28d41acba280dd2ee39.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015117867=28d41acba280dd2ee39.2:.0"span class="null""Really god damn she does do her job..."/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:13am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015237608=24af103abd56f2b9441"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015237608=24af103abd56f2b9441.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015237608=24af103abd56f2b9441.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015237608=24af103abd56f2b9441.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015237608=24af103abd56f2b9441.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404015237608=24af103abd56f2b9441.2:.0"span class="null""Yeah i only hire the best no matter how bizarre or smart mouthed they are." Start kissing you from happiness. "Now I'm not engaged anymore. Single again." Smiling/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016094331=28d41acba2f6016f701"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016094331=28d41acba2f6016f701.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016094331=28d41acba2f6016f701.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 158px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016094331=28d41acba2f6016f701.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016094331=28d41acba2f6016f701.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016094331=28d41acba2f6016f701.2:.0"span class="null""No your not single.." Kisses you back./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:34am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016465215=2e8c0643cb669474d78"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016465215=2e8c0643cb669474d78.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016465215=2e8c0643cb669474d78.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 168px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016465215=2e8c0643cb669474d78.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016465215=2e8c0643cb669474d78.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016465215=2e8c0643cb669474d78.2:.0"span class="null""O I'm not am I?" I laugh and push you into my room on my bed. "Now tell me who am I with?" I smile leaning over you./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc7 direction_ltr" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016671554=28d41acba4b0bbe3738"a id="js_12" class="_5ys_" href=" . .980" data-hover="tooltip" data-tooltip-position="left" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016671554=28d41acba4b0bbe3738.1"/a  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016671554=28d41acba4b0bbe3738.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016671554=28d41acba4b0bbe3738.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 163px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016671554=28d41acba4b0bbe3738.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016671554=28d41acba4b0bbe3738.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016671554=28d41acba4b0bbe3738.2:.0"span class="null""The only smart ass butler who's your lover.." Kissing you/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5yt9 _5wd4 _1nc6 direction_ltr" title="12:41am" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016912372=2e8c0643c51d16a4a09"  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016912372=2e8c0643c51d16a4a09.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016912372=2e8c0643c51d16a4a09.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 167px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016912372=2e8c0643c51d16a4a09.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016912372=2e8c0643c51d16a4a09.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404016912372=2e8c0643c51d16a4a09.2:.0"span class="null"I continue kissing you. And we have sex until dawn. Again. (Sorry I'll have to say the end here. I'm a take a break from multi rps. But that's it was fun.)/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="_5wd9" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404017198388=28d41acba45d0360511.2:0"  
div class="_5wde" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404017198388=28d41acba45d0360511.2:0.0"  
div class="_5w1r _5wdf" style="max-width: 162px;" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404017198388=28d41acba45d0360511.2:0.0.0"  
div data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404017198388=28d41acba45d0360511.2:"span class="_5yl5" data-reactid=".14.$mid=11404017198388=28d41acba45d0360511.2:.0"span class="null"(Ok) I wake up at dawn laying beside my master./span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
